Je te regardais et un jour, tout a changé
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Lily entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Petite dernière, elle est choyée de tous. Scorpius, lui, entame sa septième et dernière année... Mais l'un comme l'autre ne s'attendent pas à ce que leurs façons de s'apprécier se modifient... Petit à petit, mais irrémédiablement... Scorpius Lily - Rating M.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, sur la seconde génération cette fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos avis ;)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Harry et sa petite famille étaient sur la voie 9 ¾. Tout en attendant ses amis Ron et Hermione, il profitait d'eux et de sa femme avant de reprendre son travail. Il avait pris une journée de congé pour accompagner ses enfants à la gare et ensuite avoir un peu de temps avec sa femme. Ginny, ancienne joueuse de Quidditch, était en train de féliciter leur benjamine, tandis que leurs deux garçons étaient en train de se chamailler pour savoir de quelle équipe entre Gryffondor et Serpentard était la meilleure.

\- Ma chérie, je suis tellement fière de toi ! s'exclama Ginny Potter en enlaçant sa fille.

\- Merci Maman.

Lily Potter avait reçu son insigne de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor en même temps que son insigne de préfète et ses parents l'avaient récompensée en lui offrant le dernier Éclair de Feu. C'était le sixième de la marque la plus appréciée et la plus performante sur le marché. Son père avait reçu le premier modèle lors de sa propre cinquième année.

\- Moi aussi je suis fier de toi, ma petite princesse, dit Harry en l'enlaçant à son tour.

\- Merci papa. J'espère que je serai une aussi bonne Capitaine que toi à ton époque, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je n'aurais jamais gagné la coupe sans ta mère, s'amusa Harry.

\- Pour le coup, on ne peut même pas savoir si elle tient son talent de toi ou de moi, s'amusa Ginny.

\- Elle l'a pris de vous deux, c'est pour ça qu'elle est meilleure que vous d'ailleurs, se moqua James.

Lily rigola en secouant la tête pendant que ses parents riaient aussi. Elle enlaça son frère aîné qui, pour la première année, n'irait pas à Poudlard en même temps qu'elle. Elle prenait d'ailleurs le relais de son aîné en tant que Capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, puisque c'était lui jusqu'à l'année précédente, sauf qu'il avait été gardien. Harry décida tout de même de mettre ses deux derniers enfants en garde.

\- Cette année, vous allez tous les deux diriger une équipe différente. La compétition, c'est une chose, donnez le meilleur de vous-même. Mais attention, il est hors de question que ça entame vos relations, c'est compris ?

\- Oui Papa, répondirent Albus et Lily en même temps.

\- En plus, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on va s'affronter, ajouta Albus.

\- Oui, mais c'est la première fois que vous serez Capitaines de vos équipes.

\- Ça ne change rien, répondit Albus en prenant sa sœur par l'épaule.

\- Oui, ça ne change rien. Al n'a jamais été mauvais perdant, railla la cadette.

Ils rigolèrent, mais Lily fit une bise à son frère pour lui montrer qu'elle plaisantait.

\- Je suis fier de toi aussi, fils, dit Harry en enlaçant brièvement celui-ci, sachant très bien qu'il supportait moins les effusions que sa sœur.

Hermione arriva à ce moment, accompagnée de Rose et Hugo, ses deux premiers enfants, ainsi que de Ron, son ex-mari. Il y avait aussi Meredith et Léo, les jumeaux d'Hermione et de son nouveau mari, Drago, qui les accompagnait également. Enfin, il y avait Scorpius, le fils aîné de Drago, issu de son premier mariage.

Peu après la première rentrée de Rose, Ron et Hermione s'étaient enfin décidés à se séparer, ils s'entendaient bien, mais l'amour n'y était plus. Ron avait eu quelques aventures avant de se marier avec Lavande, l'année précédente. Pour Hermione, les choses avaient été plus évidentes. Même si elle avait eu du mal à se rendre à l'évidence, son amour pour Drago Malefoy avait été plus fort que ses préjugés à son encontre et inversement. Le blond avait alors divorcé pour entamer une vraie relation avec Hermione. Même si beaucoup avaient douté, ils avaient fêté récemment leurs cinq années de mariage et avaient eu des jumeaux ensemble. Bref, ils nageaient dans le bonheur.

\- Salut championne, dit Hugo en enlaçant sa cousine.

\- Et moi ? Moi aussi je suis un champion ! se plaignit Albus.

\- Oui, mais toi tu es à Serpentard, moi je suis un Gryffondor, donc je supporte les champions de ma maison ! expliqua Hugo.

\- Pff, c'est nul, s'amusa Albus.

\- Quelle idée d'aller à Serpentard aussi, railla Rose.

\- Tu peux parler Miss Blaireau ! railla James.

\- Mieux vaut être un blaireau qu'un idiot ! répondit Rose, le nez levé dans une parfaite imitation de sa mère, ce qu'elle faisait inconsciemment.

Tous rigolèrent, adultes comme adolescents puis voyant qu'il était 10 heures 50, ils se dirent au revoir, puis montèrent dans le train.

\- Lily, il faut que tu viennes pour faire ta ronde, dit Scorpius.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle en suivant le blond et sa cousine, tous les deux étant les préfets en chef.

Ils se rendirent dans le compartiment des préfets, qui était beaucoup plus grand que les autres, et où se trouvaient déjà tous les autres préfets. Les préfets en chef donnèrent leurs instructions et tous partirent, sauf eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ? demanda Lily.

\- Tu t'assois et tu restes tranquille. Il y a bien trop de préfets pour la taille du train, expliqua Scorpius en souriant.

\- Du coup, vous ne faites que donner des instructions ?

\- C'est ça, répondit Rose en s'asseyant.

\- OK, dit Lily en s'asseyant également.

\- Alors, raconte-moi tes vacances, on n'a pas pu se voir ces deux dernières semaines ! s'exclama Rose en regardant Lily.

\- C'était sympa, papa nous a emmenés à Disney…

Lily se lança dans le compte rendu de ses deux dernières semaines de vacances et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle demanda aux deux préfets en chef ce qu'ils avaient fait, puisqu'elle savait qu'ils avaient été ensemble chez Drago et Hermione.

\- Rien de spécial en fait, Meredith et Léo ont eu la varicelle et ma mère a insisté pour qu'ils soient soignés de manière moldue.

Scorpius rigola.

\- Je te jure, tu aurais dû entendre mon père marmonner qu'elle était juste sadique !

\- Non, le mieux, c'est quand même qu'on ait réussi à faire croire à Hugo qu'il ne l'avait jamais eue et, que s'il l'attrapait à son âge, ça pouvait être mortel ! rigola Rose.

\- Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça ? demanda Lily en éclatant de rire.

\- Mais si ! Bon, le souci, c'est que ça a tellement bien marché, que le soir, il n'a pas voulu rentrer à l'intérieur, de peur de trop s'approcher des jumeaux. Du coup, ma mère a dû le convaincre qu'il l'avait déjà eue et que, de toute façon, ça n'avait rien de mortel, continua de raconter Rose.

\- Certes, on a gagné une bonne engueulade, mais ça valait le coup, s'amusa Scorpius en faisant un clin d'œil à Rose, auquel elle répondit par une tape dans la main.

Ces deux-là avaient mis un moment à s'entendre, car l'un comme l'autre n'avait pas voulu que leurs parents se remarient. Rose espérait toujours que son père et sa mère se retrouvent, tandis que Scorpius se faisait manipuler par la sienne pour détester Hermione.

Mais ils s'étaient trouvés dans le même camp sans le vouloir, puisque tous les deux avaient essayé de séparer leurs parents. Certes, ils avaient complètement échoué dans leurs diverses tentatives, mais ça les avait rapprochés énormément. Et même maintenant qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier le parent de l'autre, il y avait toujours cette complicité entre eux. Une complicité presque aussi forte que celle de Rose et Hugo, parfois même plus forte puisqu'ils s'alliaient de temps à autre pour taquiner Hugo.

\- Mais on a passé de super vacances, même si on est restés à la maison, conclut Rose.

\- Alors, Lily, prête à en découdre avec ton frère pour la coupe de Quidditch ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Même s'il est le Capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, c'est plus avec toi qu'il va falloir que j'en découse, c'est toi l'attrapeur de Serpentard ! fit remarquer Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Il n'a jamais été foutu de gagner contre toi, se moqua Rose.

\- La galanterie, tu connais ? répondit Scorpius en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air boudeur.

\- Oui, enfin, la galanterie ne t'a pas empêché d'attraper le Vif avant Melody Thomas, fit remarquer la Poufsouffle.

Melody Thomas était une sixième année des Serdaigle, c'était la fille d'un ami de leurs parents.

\- Il a réussi lors de ma troisième année, rappela Lily, ne voulant pas que le blond se vexe.

\- Ah, tu vois ! Heureusement que je peux compter sur le fairplay d'au moins une personne ! dit-il en regardant Rose.

\- Je te taquine Scorpius, tu es un très bon attrapeur, mais ma cousine a de trop bons gènes !

\- C'est sûr qu'avec un père qui a été le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard et une mère qui a été la meilleure poursuiveuse des Harpies, je pars avec un sacré handicap, avoua Scorpius.

Lily se demanda un instant comment elle réussissait à rester modeste avec les fleurs que tout le monde lui envoyait à longueur de temps. Ses parents, ses frères, ses Oncles, ses tantes, ses grands-parents, ses amis… Si elle les écoutait, elle ne passerait plus les portes.

Elle savait qu'elle devait une grande partie de sa popularité à son nom de famille, aucun doute que s'appeler Potter lui avait apporté beaucoup. Pour le reste, elle était très jolie, intelligente, mais surtout sympathique et modeste.

Malgré ce qu'elle entendait sur elle à longueur de temps, elle gardait les pieds sur terre, comme son père à son époque. Mais si la plupart se montraient gentils à son égard et l'appréciaient, soit sincèrement, soit pour ses succès, soit pour son nom, elle attirait aussi les jalousies de certains. Lily en faisait abstraction aussi souvent que possible, réagissant seulement quand elle n'avait pas le choix.

Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Plus tard, ils rejoignirent Albus, Hugo, Sadie Londubat et Roxanne Weasley, la cousine de Rose et Lily, dans un autre compartiment.


	2. Chaptitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Le premier jour d'école commençait fort pour Lily avec un cours de potion qui allait durer la matinée entière. Si elle était très douée en Quidditch et qu'elle se débrouillait assez bien dans toutes les matières, les potions étaient son enfer personnel. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne dans cette discipline et ça avait empiré avec les années. Son professeur ne cessait de le lui rappeler, mais rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Heureusement, elle se trouvait aux côtés d'Hugo qui avait hérité des talents de sa mère. Ainsi, elle pouvait à peu près s'en sortir, même si son prof n'était pas dupe de l'aide que lui apportait son cousin. Mais cette année, il fallait vraiment qu'elle progresse. Son cousin ne serait pas là lors de son examen pour les BUSE.

\- Par Merlin, mais pourquoi est-ce que ça prend cette couleur verdâtre ! Ça devrait être bleu ! s'exclama-t-elle en rageant devant son chaudron.

\- Ça, c'est parce que tu n'as pas mis tes racines de mandragore, chuchota Hugo en souriant.

Elle regarda sur sa table et trouva les racines planquées sous son livre.

\- Ah oui, c'est un peu mieux. Tu as vu ? C'est bleu vert ! dit-elle à son cousin avec un sourire.

\- Attends Lily, stop ! s'écria-t-il en reculant tout en lui tirant le bras.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Mais trop tard, le chaudron explosa répandant son liquide sur elle mais aussi sur son cousin et les gens alentour. Bon ce n'était qu'un philtre de paix, les élèves eurent vite fait de se nettoyer et de rire gentiment de l'énième erreur de Lily, dont la réputation de pire potionniste de la classe n'était plus à faire. Cette fois, le professeur décida qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il appréciait beaucoup Lily qui n'avait jamais montré de mauvaise volonté. De plus, il savait qu'elle ambitionnait de devenir Auror, tout comme son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle renonce à ses projets pour une note éliminatoire en potion.

\- Miss Potter, vous resterez avec moi à la fin du cours, dit le professeur.

\- Monsieur, je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

\- Vous avez mis trop de racine de mandragore. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour vous sanctionner, mais plutôt pour que nous trouvions une solution à votre problème… parce qu'il est évident que vous avez un problème !

\- Oui, ça c'est sûr ! se lamenta Lily devant son chaudron à présent réparé.

\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à cœur vaillant, rien n'est impossible !

\- Si vous le dites !

Le professeur lui adressa un sourire bienveillant puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il écrivit sur un morceau de parchemin et l'enchanta afin qu'il parte tout seul. Lily observa le parchemin quitter la classe. Elle ne se posa pas de questions, ne pensant pas que ça la concernait.

A la fin du cours, les élèves sortirent. Hugo pressa doucement le bras de sa cousine pour l'encourager. Une fois le dernier élève sortit, Scorpius entra dans la salle et sembla surpris d'y trouver Lily.

\- Professeur, vous avez écrit au Professeur Londubat en demandant à me voir ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Oui Scorpius, inutile de m'appeler Professeur, j'ai connu ton père au berceau et je le vois au moins deux fois par semaine…

\- Oui, désolé tonton mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de faire attention à ma manière de m'adresser à toi, dit Scorpius.

\- Oui, mais là, il n'y a que Lily, ce n'est pas pareil, s'amusa Blaise Zabini.

\- Donc, tu voulais me voir ?

\- Oui, je sais que c'est ton année d'ASPIC… tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais tu es mon meilleur élève en potion et je sais que tu débrouilles très bien dans les autres matières. Il te faut moins de révision que les autres pour te surpasser, du coup, je me demandais si tu avais quelques heures par semaine à consacrer à Lily pour l'aider à s'améliorer en potion.

Lily devint toute rouge, elle n'avait pas prévu que Zabini fasse appel à un autre élève pour l'aider, encore moins à Scorpius, le meilleur ami de son frère.

\- Oui, sans problème, répondit Scorpius instantanément.

Il tourna son regard vers celui gêné de Lily.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'accorde à tes entraînements et aux miens mais je suis sûr qu'on y arrivera, ajouta le blond.

Lily acquiesça puis Scorpius retourna son attention vers le professeur.

\- De quelle aide a-t-elle besoin ?

\- Tu vas devoir reprendre les bases sur les ingrédients volatils, sur ceux qu'il ne faut pas mélanger et sur les préparations en elle-même.

\- D'accord.

Puis après quelques mots échangés, le professeur leur dit qu'ils pouvaient partir déjeuner. Scorpius et Lily se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gênée tu sais ! Si Rose ne m'avait pas aidé en métamorphose, je n'aurais pas pu décrocher la note nécessaire afin de poursuivre la matière en sixième année, dit-il.

\- C'est assez gênant quand même, je suis la seule à avoir besoin de rattrapage !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, tu es seulement l'une des seules à ne pas t'en sortir mais à devoir continuer après pour la carrière que tu comptes faire. Tout le monde sait que tu veux devenir Auror. Du coup, Blaise te donne la chance d'y parvenir. Ceux qui ne sont pas doués en potion arrêteront en sixième année et ça ne les dérange pas. C'est là toute la différence, expliqua Scorpius.

\- En tout cas, merci d'avoir accepté.

\- De rien, tu es un peu de ma famille à présent puis tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami, s'amusa-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de la grande salle.

Cette réflexion qui aurait dû faire plaisir à Lily la contraria, sans qu'elle puisse réussir à savoir pourquoi. Après un dernier remerciement, elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors, sans voir que son frère regardait Scorpius d'un œil suspicieux. Il n'avait pas manqué l'arrivée de sa petite sœur avec le blond et il n'avait pas non plus manqué le sourire échangé entre les deux.

Lily s'installa à côté d'Hugo. Il était le dernier Gryffondor de sa famille à être encore à Poudlard. Roxanne était à Serdaigle et Rose à Poufsouffle.

\- Alors ? demanda Hugo.

\- Je vais suivre des cours de rattrapage avec Scorpius, répondit Lily.

\- Oh, mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas nulle en potion, se lamenta Sadie Londubat qui était juste en face de Lily.

\- Merci ! s'exclama Lily en souriant.

\- Quoi, c'est vrai, tu es nulle en potion ! On ne peut pas être bon de partout, il y a une justice tout de même ! railla son amie.

Lily rigola et vit que Sadie regardait vers les Serpentards.

\- Quand même, des cours privés avec Scorpius Malefoy… tu fais fort !

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Al ? s'amusa Lily.

\- C'est le cas, mais je me mets à ta place. Al est ton frère et Scorpius arrive juste après lui sur la liste des apollons de Poudlard, répondit Sadie.

\- Si ton père t'entendait ! s'exclama Hugo.

\- Laisse mon père tranquille tu veux. Il est assis à la table des profs et c'est très bien comme ça ! s'exclama Sadie.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question informulée, Scorpius ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! dit Lily.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, en fait, je n'avais jamais songé à ça, c'est tout, dit Lily en se demandant réellement pourquoi Scorpius ne l'intéressait pas.

\- Tu as 15 ans et il est beau comme… Je n'ai pas de point de comparaison, je sais juste que je donnerais 10 sur 10 à ton frère et que du coup, Scorpius doit atteindre les 9.9 sur 10. Enfin bref, si tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui, il va falloir que tu réfléchisses à qui t'intéresser. Je te rappelle que cette année, c'est la première année où on va pouvoir assister au bal de Noël et au bal du printemps ! s'exclama Sadie.

\- Tu notes vraiment les garçons ? demanda Lily.

\- Oui !

\- Combien tu me donnes ? demanda Hugo.

\- Désolé Weasley, je ne note qu'à partir de la sixième année et en plus, je n'aime pas les roux !

\- Merci ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Hugo en même temps.

\- Oh mais je blague les copains !

Ils levèrent les yeux au ciel, Sadie Londubat était tellement loin du calme timide de Neville et de celui d'Hannah, sa mère.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Avec Scorpius, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour commencer les leçons de rattrapages à partir du dimanche. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, samedi, Lily allait constituer son équipe, comme la plupart des autres maisons, et fixer ses séances d'entrainements. Du coup, ils pourront s'arranger en fonction pour placer les leçons de potion.

En voyant le monde qui était venu passer les sélections, Lily ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce que son père lui avait raconté du jour où lui-même avait dû constituer son équipe. Cela la fit rire intérieurement.

Elle commença par les poursuiveurs, les 3 retenus étaient Sadie, parce qu'elle était vraiment douée et elle l'avait prouvé l'année passée, Harry Hilbert, un élève de quatrième année et Lily reprit Joe Jordan, une septième année très sympathique, la fille de Lee Jordan.

Pour les batteurs, elle reprit ceux de l'an passé, qui étaient toujours les meilleurs, Madeline Pierce, une septième année et Steven Macmillan.

Elle passa enfin au gardien et à son grand bonheur, son cousin Hugo se montra plus doué que les autres, mais surtout, plus doué que Granger McLaggen !

Elle rigola intérieurement en songeant à Cormac McLaggen, qui à son époque avait eu des vues sur sa tante Hermione et qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'appeler son fils par le nom de jeune fille de sa tante. C'était ridicule ! Ironie de la situation, elle savait que le père de Granger McLaggen avait été en compétition avec son oncle Ron pour le même poste et que Ron avait gagné, comme Hugo avait également gagné aujourd'hui. Son cousin pouvait être fier, personne n'avait utilisé de sortilège de confusion pour qu'il y parvienne !

Une fois le stade dégagé de la plupart des recalés, d'autres s'étant installés dans les gradins, ils commencèrent leur première séance d'entrainement qui s'avéra assez bonne. Lily adorait voler. Lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne pensait plus à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation de liberté. Elle donna quelques consignes que les autres suivirent à la perfection. Oui ! Pas de doutes, elle avait constitué une très bonne équipe.

En voyant arriver son frère et les postulants, qui étaient aussi nombreux que les siens, elle décida d'atterrir et de donner rendez-vous à son équipe le lundi. Les supporters partirent aussi, sachant très bien que l'équipe des Serpentards le demanderaient mais Lily, Sadie et Hugo attendirent qu'ils arrivent à eux.

Les relations entre maisons avaient considérablement changé, la réputation des Serpentards s'était beaucoup améliorée et le mariage de Drago Malefoy, Sang-pur et ancien Serpentard, avec une née moldu, ancienne Gryffondor, avait fini d'améliorer tout ça. Mais la compétitivité continuait, même si aujourd'hui, ça restait dans le respect des autres.

Albus embrassa sa sœur, sa meilleure amie qui ne manqua de rougir et Hugo puis leur adressa un sourire. Scorpius les salua également.

\- Alors, les sélections se sont bien passées ? demanda Albus.

\- Oui, très bien, on peut rester ? demanda Lily.

\- C'est la sœur ou la Capitaine de l'équipe adverse qui demande ça ?

\- La sœur, abruti !

\- Bien, de toute façon je ne mettrais pas de tactiques au point aujourd'hui, s'amusa Albus.

Lily rigola puis alla s'asseoir dans les gradins avec Sadie. Hugo décida de rentrer, trop impatient d'écrire à ses parents mais surtout à son père pour annoncer qu'il avait été sélectionné en tant que gardien.

\- Merci Lily, dit Sadie.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son frère donner des instructions pour sélectionner les attrapeurs pendant que Scorpius s'occupait de voler pour faire des passes.

\- D'avoir demandé à rester, ça va me permettre de voir ton frère en action. Tu sais que j'adore quand il est sur son balai !

\- Tu l'adore sur un balai, à terre, en mer, dans un lac, à la montagne… Enfin, tu vois où je veux en venir, dit Lily d'une voix distraite n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard de Scorpius.

Mais Sadie ne fit pas attention à son ton distrait, trop occupé à regarder Albus qui donnait ses instructions. Elle ne remarqua donc pas sa meilleure amie complètement subjugué par le blond. Lily ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce que lui avait dit Sadie, sur le fait que Scorpius était beau et qu'il était bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas intéressée ou si ça venait d'elle, mais elle avait eu l'occasion à de nombreuse reprises de voir Scorpius Malefoy voler et elle l'avait toujours trouvé remarquable. Là, en plus de sa grâce évidente, elle trouvait quelque chose de beau, de sexy et de très attirant dans sa manière de voler. Elle resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre. Non ! Les paroles de Sadie l'avaient troublé, voilà tout !

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait 15 ans qu'automatiquement elle allait s'intéresser aux garçons. Sadie était persuadée que si ça n'arrivait pas avant, c'était l'année où toutes les filles s'éveillaient… n'importe quoi ! Bon ok, sa mère avait réalisé son attirance pour son père bien avant et sa tante Hermione avait commencé à s'intéresser aux garçons à partir de sa quatrième année, mais elle ne serait pas forcément anormal si elle s'y mettait l'année suivante ou encore celle d'après, non ?

Elle remarqua que son frère avait terminé les sélections pour les poursuiveurs, elle n'avait même pas vu qui il avait pris avec toutes ses pensées et ses regards pour Scorpius. Elle se concentra donc sur la sélection des batteurs. Son frère prit Gregory Goyle, un septième année qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment mais ça montrait, selon Lily, les qualités de Capitaine de son frère qui ne tenait pas compte de ses affinités afin de constituer son équipe. Puis il prit aussi Bella Nott, cette fois, Lily eut plus de mal à voir l'impartialité de son frère d'un bon œil. Elle détestait Bella Nott ou plutôt, celle-ci la détestait, Bella portait plutôt bien son nom, elle était jolie mais alors, pas intelligente pour deux noises et très imbue d'elle-même. Selon sa tante Hermione, elle devait tenir sa de sa mère, Pansy Parkinson, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Drago.

Les sélections pour le poste d'attrapeur eurent lieu plus pour la forme que pour autre chose, Scorpius fut reprit haut la main et encore une fois, Lily se reprit à ne plus pouvoir détacher les yeux du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils se posent tous pour aller déjeuner. Albus et Scorpius les attendirent en bas des gradins puis ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers le château, ils passèrent devant Bella qui adressa un sourire charmeur à Scorpius et Albus, ce qui eut le don d'énerver autant Lily que Sadie puis elle adressa un regard noir aux deux filles présentes.

\- Franchement, tu laisses vraiment entrer n'importe qui dans ton équipe, dit Lily.

\- Elle était la meilleure après Goyle ! dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Lily sourit et prit le bras de son frère.

\- Papa sera fier lorsqu'il apprendra à quel point tu fais passer le bien-être de ton équipe avant le tien… Ou le mien, s'amusa Lily.

\- Tu parles, si jamais tu te prends un cognard par elle, parce qu'elle s'acharne sur toi, papa me fera regretter ma naissance, rigola-t-il.

\- Comme si j'allais me plaindre auprès de lui ! s'offusqua Lily.

\- Comme s'il allait manquer un seul de nos matchs !

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort !

Ils continuèrent à rigoler tout le long du chemin. Lily se sentait plus elle-même, elle n'était plus du tout obsédé par Scorpius, comme si son charme n'agissait sur elle que lorsqu'il volait, c'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Arrivée à la grande salle, elle lâcha le bras de son frère puis se dirigea vers sa table lorsqu'elle sentit un bras la retenir, elle se retourna et se trouva face aux deux perles grises de Scorpius, ce qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Non, en fait, il n'y avait pas qu'en vol qu'il lui faisait de l'effet !

\- Je me disais, vu que nous en avons tous les deux terminés avec le Quidditch pour la journée, on pourrait se retrouver dans la classe de potion après le déjeuner, proposa-t-il.

\- Tu tiens à ce point à voir l'étendue des dégâts, s'amusa-t-elle en tâchant de paraître naturelle.

\- Au plus vite on s'y met, au plus j'essaierais de te faire progresser, dit-il en souriant.

\- D'accord, on se rejoint devant la grande salle ?

\- Entendu, à tout à l'heure.

\- Euh… Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as parlé à mon frère des leçons de potion ?

\- Non, je ne savais pas si tu voulais qu'il soit au courant.

\- Vu sa façon de nous regarder, je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

En effet, Albus ne les lâchait pas du regard et il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier que sa petite sœur discute avec son meilleur ami sans qu'il ne soit là.

\- Oui, on dirait bien, s'amusa Scorpius.

Je retourne m'asseoir auprès de mon cousin et de Sadie.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit Scorpius ? me demanda Sadie.

\- Rien, juste pour me proposer qu'on se retrouve après le repas pour les leçons de rattrapage.

\- Et tu as dit quoi ?

\- Oui, il va bien falloir que je m'y mette un jour ou l'autre ! répondit Lily en se servant le repas.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsque Lily sortit de la grande salle, elle vit Scorpius attendre avec Albus. Son frère la regarda arriver avec un sourire malicieux au visage.

\- Mais on ne m'avait pas dit que ma petite sœur si parfaite, qui réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend avait besoin de rattrapage en potion ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Voilà pourquoi personne ne te l'a dit, répondit Lily sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

Après tout, elle savait que son frère la taquinait.

\- Tes secrets sont bien gardés, papa et maman n'ont rien laissés filtrés, fit remarquer Albus alors qu'ils descendaient tous les trois dans les cachots.

\- Je suis sûr qu'ils gardent très bien certains de tes petits secrets, dit Lily avec un grand sourire.

Puis elle plissa les yeux en regardant son frère.

\- Ne me cherches pas trop si tu ne veux pas que je commence à chercher ce qu'ils ont bien pu cacher pour toi, dit-elle.

Albus agrandit les yeux et regarda sa sœur. Rosaline Zabini passa à ce moment devant eux. Elle était la fille du professeur de potion et était aussi à Serpentard en sixième année. Elle était très jolie, la peau métissé, plus pâle que celle de son père, des yeux verts et un corps assez bien fait pour que certains se retourne sur son passage. Lily la trouvait très gentille mais ça lui faisait de la peine pour Sadie qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Al alors que lui, il n'avait d'yeux que pour d'autres, et en ce moment c'était Rosaline.

\- Ok, je vous laisse, dit-il en voyant passer la fille du professeur devant eux.

Rosaline fit un geste de la main à Lily pour la saluer et commença à discuter avec Albus en se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Scorpius et la rouquine se dirigèrent vers la salle de potion qui était vide, comme un samedi.

\- Aujourd'hui, on ne va pas faire de potion, simplement revoir ensemble les bases à propos des ingrédients à ne pas mélanger et de ceux qu'il faut vraiment doser selon les instructions.

Lily acquiesça et sortit un parchemin ainsi que sa plume et regarda Scorpius en attendant qu'il commence.

\- Dans les potions, tu peux, c'est même fortement recommandé, faire preuve d'initiative. Par exemple, il est écrit pour un philtre de mort-vivante qu'il faut ouvrir la fève soporifique afin d'en récupérer du jus, mais si tu l'écrases, tu en extrairas plus de liquide. Du coup, ta potion sera plus réussite. Si l'on s'en tient au manuel, on obtient un résultat moins satisfaisant, expliqua-t-il.

Lily nota puis leva son regard vers Scorpius qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre le bureau face à elle.

\- Si on ne peut même pas se fier au manuel, ronchonna-t-elle.

Scorpius rigola.

\- J'avoue que c'est parfois compliqué. Toutefois, si tu ne sais pas faire preuve d'initiative et d'intuitions, tu peux t'en tenir aux instructions des manuels, c'est ce que Mione a fait et elle s'en est sorti à tous ses examens, haut la main même, dit Scorpius pour ne pas décourager Lily.

Lily lui offrit un sourire de remerciement et Scorpius lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

\- Bon, donc, passons aux ingrédients…

Pendant plus d'une heure, Lily nota docilement ce que lui disait Scorpius. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire en cours aux moments où le prof lui avait expliqué ces notions, puisqu'elle était déjà censée les connaître, question que lui posa Scorpius une fois qu'il a énoncé les principales règles à retenir.

\- J'ai un problème d'attention lorsque le sujet ne me passionne pas et sans même m'en rendre compte, je me plonge dans mes pensées, j'imagine des choses…

\- Ce doit être épique de te voir en histoire de la magie, railla le blond en s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, avoua Lily en rigolant.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout le monde se met dans sa bulle lors des cours de Binns, dit Scorpius en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Il a un potentiel soporifique plus puissant qu'une goutte de mort-vivante ! railla Lily ce qui déclencha le rire de Scorpius.

\- Oui, tout le monde croit qu'il n'a toujours pas réalisé sa mort, moi je pense plutôt que pour se venger, il a décidé d'essayer de tous nous faire mourir d'ennui, renchérit le blond.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à rigoler au sujet de Binns un moment avant que Scorpius ne décide de tester une préparation.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie la potion d'aiguise-méninge ou quelque chose de plus simple ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu vas m'aider ou me regarder ? demanda Lily en retour.

\- Pour la première, je vais te regarder, répondit Scorpius.

\- Alors quelque chose de plus simple, dit Lily en souriant avec gêne.

\- Bon, si tu veux du simple, fais-moi une potion pour soigner les furoncles, dit Scorpius en allant chercher un manuel de première année dans le placard.

Il le tendit à Lily qui l'ouvrit à la bonne page.

\- Je crois que je devrais me sentir vexé que tu aies choisis une potion de première année, dit-elle.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste pour voir comment tu t'y prends, la rassura-t-il.

Lily commença sa préparation et remarqua vers la fin qu'elle n'avait plus la couleur souhaité, elle soupira de dépit et regarda Scorpius avec désespoir.

\- Tu as oublié une épine de porc-épic, ajoute-là et tourne jusqu'à ce que sa retrouve la couleur habituelle, dit-il avec un sourire.

Lily s'exécuta et vit avec satisfaction la potion devenir de la bonne couleur.

\- C'est bien, sauf que tu as oublié de la retirer du feu avant de mettre les épines, du coup, si tu la bois, elle te donnera des furoncles, elle ne te les soignera pas, dit Scorpius en faisant disparaître le mélange.

\- Je suis vraiment nulle, se lamenta Lily en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Mais non ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Il s'approcha et prit Lily par l'épaule, l'enlaçant d'un bras, la jeune fille oublia complètement son échec trop centré sur la main que Scorpius posée sur elle.

\- Ca m'a permis de voir où étaient tes autres problèmes. En plus de manquer parfois d'attention, tu as une très mauvaise organisation, mais tu peux réussir à t'améliorer, je te le promets, dit Scorpius.

\- Donc, comment je dois faire ? demanda Lily en essayant de se reconnecter aux potions.

\- Pour commencer, tu lis toujours ta liste d'ingrédient en premier et tu vas chercher tout ce dont tu as besoin. Si tu le peux, ne prends que ce dont tu as besoin, il n'y a que pour les flacons que tu n'as pas le choix.

Lily acquiesça.

\- Ensuite, ne cherche pas à lire toutes les instructions d'avance, tu en réalises une, puis tu passes à la seconde une fois terminé. Ne brûles pas les étapes, c'est le meilleur moyen pour te perdre. Tu risquerais de croire que tu as déjà touillé alors que tu l'auras simplement lu d'avance.

Une fois de plus, Lily acquiesça.

\- Sinon, tu n'es pas une idiote, tu en es largement capable et si tu te forces à être attentive en cours, tout se passera bien, dit Scorpius.

\- Bon, je vais réessayer, dit-elle reboostée par les encouragements de Scorpius.

\- Vas-y, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle suivit les conseils de Scorpius, qui étaient simplement logiques et fit attention à chaque étape pour enfin obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.

\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant.

\- Bravo Miss Potter, nous avons réveillé la potionniste en toi ! s'exclama-t-il en l'enlaçant.

D'abord surprise par le geste, elle l'enlaça à son tour, fermant les yeux pour profiter de l'odeur du Serpentard, un mélange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier mais qui paraissait parfait.

\- Tes cheveux sentent la lavande, dit-il.

\- Oui, c'est l'odeur de mon shampoing, répondit-elle.

\- J'ai senti exactement la même odeur l'année dernière en découvrant… Peu importe, dit-il en la lâchant et en reculant, visiblement gêné.

Il allait lui dire qu'il avait senti exactement la même odeur que celle qu'elle dégageait en cours de potion en sixième année, lorsque Blaise avait fait sentir l'Amortentia. Mais c'était impossible, il n'avait pas pu sentir les fragrances de Lily. C'était une Potter ! La petite sœur de son meilleur ami ! Nul doute qu'Albus le tuerait s'il s'avérait que Scorpius développait des sentiments autres qu'amicaux ou fraternels envers Lily. De plus, sa mère ne supporterait pas qu'il sorte avec une Potter, elle avait toujours haï tout ceux de la famille de Granger, qu'ils soient liés de près ou de loin. Elle supportait déjà mal que Scorpius soit proche de Rose et Albus, si en plus il lui venait l'idée de sortir avec Lily ! Non, de toute façon, il n'était pas intéressé. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Ok, elle avait changé durant les deux mois de vacance, devenant un peu plus femme et moins enfants mais ça ne voulait rien dire, même s'il l'avait remarqué dès le premier jour, sur le quai. Ça ne voulait strictement rien dire.

\- Bon, tu peux y aller, on a fini, dit Scorpius qui avait réussi à se reprendre.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accorder du temps.

\- C'est un plaisir, dit-il en s'inclinant comme un gentleman.

Sans savoir ce qu'il lui prenait, elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu es adorable, dit-elle avant de sortir alors qu'elle rougissait.

Scorpius resta un moment, la main sur sa joue, là où les lèvres de Lily s'étaient posées un bref instant.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le premier mois de cours était passé, Scorpius avait fini par remarquer que malgré toutes les raisons qu'il avait de ne pas développer de sentiments envers Lily, ils se développaient sans tenir compte de son avis.

Il le cachait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, surtout lorsqu'Albus était là, mais il remarquait que ses yeux la cherchaient sans cesses lorsqu'ils étaient en même temps dans la grande salle, lorsqu'il savait qu'ils allaient emprunter le même couloir entre deux cours. Mais là où il se rendit vraiment compte de la gravité de la situation, ce fut lorsqu'il se jeta un sortilège de désillusion, rien que pour pouvoir la regarder voler.

Lors de ses entraînement, Lily ne revêtait pas sa tenue de Quidditch, elle portait des habits moldus ce qui mettait plus en valeur ses formes que l'uniforme de son équipe, il savait qu'elle le faisait juste pour ne pas perdre du temps à se changer mais se rendait-elle compte à quel point elle était belle et désirable pendant ses séances d'entrainements ?

Sa peau pâle qui rosissait légèrement à cause de l'air frais, ses longs cheveux roux ondulés détachés, tirant plutôt vers le rouge que vers l'orange, dans lequel le vent jouait. Scorpius imaginait à chaque fois l'odeur de lavande qu'elle devait laisser sur son passage et il se languissait du match qui les opposerait, peu importe qu'il gagne ou qu'il perde. Il serait proche d'elle, peut-être qu'au cours d'une manœuvre, il la frôlerait même.

Une fois de plus, il quitta le stade après elle et la suivit alors qu'elle remontait au château accompagnée d'Hugo et de Sadie.

\- Oh non ! J'ai oublié ma veste dans les vestiaires ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta et soupira d'énervement.

\- Bon, je retourne la chercher, gardez-moi une place, dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.

\- On vient avec toi, proposa Sadie.

\- Non, inutile qu'on paye tous pour ma légendaire tête en l'air, rigola-t-elle.

\- A tout à l'heure, dit Hugo.

Lily se mit à marcher en direction du stade, se maudissant à mi-voix, ce qui amusait Scorpius qui la suivait toujours. Il savait bien que ce comportement révélait chez lui de drôles de tendance. Les moldus le qualifieraient probablement de psychopathe, mais c'était seulement de cette façon qu'il pouvait être près d'elle, il assumait ses agissements.

Lily récupéra sa veste et reprit le chemin du château.

\- Lily Potter ? demanda une voix.

Lily se retourna, baguette en main. C'était un réflexe que son père lui avait appris. Le mot d'ordre d'Harry Potter était « Vigilance Constante », surtout lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas voir la personne qui nous interpellait.

\- Oui, répondit Lily d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucune peur.

\- Stupé…

Lily se protégea à temps du rayon de lumière rouge et envoya un sortilège de désarmement qui rata de peu l'attaquant. Scorpius se désillusionna et la rejoignit pour lui prêter main forte. L'homme, voyant qu'il avait à faire à deux étudiants qui avaient l'air expérimentés, décida de battre en retraite. Il envoya un dernier sort sur Scorpius qui lui entailla le bras et profita de l'occasion pour partir vers la forêt interdite. Lily n'était pas une peureuse, mais n'étant pas non plus inconsciente, et elle décida de ne pas le suivre mais plutôt de s'occuper de Scorpius.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ça va, ce n'est qu'une entaille.

\- Attends ! Viens, on va dans les vestiaires. Je vais regarder, dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Une fois à la lumière des vestiaires, elle se tourna vers le blond.

\- Enlèves ton haut, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ? Non !

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant, enlèves au moins ton pull, insista-t-elle.

Scorpius s'exécuta et Lily posa ses mains sur son bras avant de relever la manche du tee-shirt pour bien voir la plaie.

\- Ça va, ça n'a pas l'air très grave. Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ou tu préfères que je m'occupe de toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Trop heureux d'avoir une bonne raison d'être aussi proche d'elle, il sauta sur l'occasion.

\- Autant éviter l'infirmerie, Pomfresh me garderait jusqu'à demain !

Lily ricana puis s'occupa de le nettoyer, de refermer l'entaille grâce à un sortilège et de tout nettoyer, y compris les vêtements, si bien que quelques minutes plus tard, on aurait pu croire que rien n'était arrivé.

\- Merci, dit Scorpius.

\- D'où es-tu venu ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils remontaient au château.

\- Je promenais dans le parc quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un t'interpeller, ça m'a intrigué, alors je suis venu m'assurer que tout allait bien, mentit-il avec assurance.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air effrayé, remarqua le blond.

Lily se trémoussa mal à l'aise.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois ! s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Si, c'est la première fois qu'on s'attaque à moi, mais je reçois des menaces depuis la rentrée, avoua-t-elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé !

Lily le regarda, un peu surprise.

\- Je pensais que ta première réaction aurait été de me demander pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé à mon frère ou à mon père, dit-elle.

\- Oui, aussi, enfin, pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne, se reprit-il.

\- Parce que mon père a vécu des choses terrifiantes ici. Ça a été les plus belles années mais aussi les pires de sa vie et que s'il venait à penser que ma vie est en danger, il essaierait probablement de me faire rentrer à la maison. De plus, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter, ajouta Lily.

\- Tu devrais au moins le dire à ton frère, conseilla Scorpius.

\- J'adore mon frère. Je lui confierais presque n'importe lequel de mes secrets, je sais qu'il le garderait. Mais si jamais il apprend ça, il contactera mon père dans la seconde.

\- Et ce ne serait pas pour te trahir, mais pour te protéger.

\- Je suis la seule fille de ma famille, mon père n'a jamais été misogyne mais c'est plus fort que lui. Dans ces circonstances, il pourrait croire que l'un de mes frères puisse réussir à se protéger… mais moi… il s'empresserait, soit de me faire rentrer à la maison, soit de mettre en place des protections abusives. Tout le monde me prend pour une Princesse et c'est comme ça que j'ai grandi… Je suis la seule fille de mes parents, je suis aussi la plus jeune, je suis adorée par mes frères, tout le monde me complimente. A tort ou à raison, ça m'est égale, mais le fait est qu'ils me voient tous comme une petite fille incapable de se défendre. Je suis aussi une Potter, j'ai autant de courage que mes frères ou mes cousins et Rose en a autant que moi. Autant pour elle que pour moi, en cas de danger, tout le monde aurait tendance à nous cacher plutôt qu'à nous faire combattre et je trouve ça plutôt insultant. Surtout quand mon père n'a aucune honte à avouer que sans ma tante, il n'aurait pas réussi à vaincre Voldemort, expliqua Lily.

Scorpius s'arrêta et attrapa le bras de Lily pour qu'elle s'arrête également.

\- Je t'ai vu combattre ce soir, tu es tout sauf une jouvencelle en détresse, dit-il sincèrement.

\- Je sais, aussi, il est inutile de déclencher la paranoïa de mon père, j'applique la « Vigilance Constante », je l'appliquerais encore plus à partir de maintenant, s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Scorpius et s'approcha, une fois de plus, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci encore Scorpius et s'il te plait, gardes-ça pour toi.

Scorpius ne dit rien, il ne pouvait pas lui promettre quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas, malgré ses sentiments pour elle, peut-être même que c'était à cause de ses sentiments. Il devait faire ce qui était raisonnable et laisser un étudiant de 15 ans, fille ou garçon, se débrouiller dans ce genre de situation n'était pas un comportement responsable. De plus, Albus le tuerait s'il apprenait qu'il était au courant des dangers et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à sa sœur.

Arrivé dans la grande salle, pas mal de regard se tournèrent vers les deux retardataires, celui jaloux de Bella Nott et de sa clique, celui suspicieux d'Albus, celui ravi de Sadie et Rose et celui indifférent d'Hugo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais « encore » avec Lily ? demanda Albus en appuyant bien sur le « encore ».

\- Je la bécotais dans un coin, répondit Scorpius indifférent.

Albus le regarda avec insistance, si bien que Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je t'expliquerai un peu plus au calme, répondit-il finalement en désignant Bella du regard.

Albus acquiesça. Lorsque Lily arriva à sa table, Sadie passa en mode interrogatoire.

\- Tu faisais quoi avec Scorpius ? Vous vous étiez donné rendez-vous ? C'est pour ça que tu as fait exprès d'oublier ta veste ?

\- Pour ta première question : Rien de spécial. Pour la seconde : Non. Pour la troisième : Je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier ma veste. Je suis tombé sur Scorpius alors qu'il se promenait dans le parc, du coup, on a discuté et on a mis plus de temps à remonter, c'est tout, répondit patiemment Lily.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Lily crut que Scorpius avait tenu parole. Après tout, son père ne lui avait pas rendu visite, son frère se montrait comme d'habitude. Si elle avait regardé de plus près, elle aurait remarqué qu'il passait plus de temps avec elle, sauf quand il était sûr qu'elle ne serait pas seule. En fait, Scorpius avait réussi à le convaincre de ne rien dire jusqu'aux vacances, avançant que Lily leur en voudrait à tous les deux si son père venait lui faire un scandale à l'école et le brun s'était rangé aux arguments du blond.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Mi-octobre était arrivé et avec lui le froid qui s'était bien installé même si le pire était encore à venir. Le premier match de la saison qui opposerait Gryffondor et Serpentard était peut-être le match le plus important de tous pour Lily. D'une ce serait son premier en tant que Capitaine, de deux, le Capitaine adverse était son frère et de trois, l'attrapeur adverse était Scorpius et elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'il l'avait charrié la veille au soir sur la potion qu'elle venait de rater.

\- Franchement Lily, où tu avais la tête ? Regarde-toi ! Tu es toute noire, se moqua-t-il.

Lily se nettoya magiquement, si bien que c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé… Hormis les rires de Scorpius qui continuaient. Alors, avec un sourire, Lily s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

\- Demain, j'essaierais de te prouver, que je comble nos différences en potion en étant plus rapide que toi pour attraper le vif.

Et en rigolant, elle lui avait planté un baiser sur la joue puis l'avait laissé complètement stupéfait dans la salle de potion.

Mais après, elle avait commencé à regretter ses dires. Après tout, elle avait gagné 3 matchs sur les 4 qu'ils avaient disputé l'un contre l'autre. Certes, elle avait une bonne avance, mais elle remportait la victoire toujours de justesse face au blond. Et elle savait que si elle perdait celui-ci, il lui rappellerait sans doute sa fanfaronnade, même si elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait pris comme une blague et non comme de la vanité.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris son maigre petit déjeuner, forcée par Sadie, elle se rendit sur le stade où les spectateurs commençaient à affluer. Lily remarqua Scorpius qui lui aussi s'apprêtait à entrer dans le vestiaire voisin et leur regard se croisèrent. Un sourire au visage, il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Bonne chance Princesse ! Là, il va vraiment falloir que tu gagnes, parce que dans le cas contraire, je t'en parlerais pendant des années et des années, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille comme elle l'avait fait la veille alors que Sadie les regardait à deux doigt d'exulter de les voir si proche.

Puis cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui lui planta un baiser sur la joue puis qui la laissa complètement stupéfaite. Sadie dû la tirer à l'intérieur du vestiaire.

\- Et après tu oses prétendre qu'il ne te fait aucun effet, se moqua-t-elle doucement pour que personne d'autre n'entende.

\- Je… Oui, d'accord… Peut-être qu'il me fait un peu d'effet, avoua Lily en secouant la tête pour se rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Par Merlin Lily Potter, ne joues pas à ça avec moi, tu es complètement folle de lui ! Et si tu veux mon avis…

\- Non merci, dit Lily en souriant, sachant très bien qu'elle lui donnerait quand même.

\- Tu ne le laisses pas indifférent, termina-t-elle.

\- Pitié, Scorpius est en septième année, il peut avoir toute les filles qu'il veut et…

\- Et tu es très populaire, non pas que ça l'intéresse… Non, ce qui doit l'intéresser, c'est que tu es belle, intelligente et drôle puis, tu n'as que deux ans de moins que lui, ce n'est pas le lac de Poudlard à boire !

\- Bon, revenons plutôt à notre match, il faut que nous le gagnions, sinon, je vais en entendre parler pendant un moment, se reprit Lily en prenant sa tenue et en allant dans une cabine.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit enfin prête, son anxiété grandissait, elle donna quelques conseils à son équipe puis se mura dans le silence, attendant que le coup de sifflet les appelle sur le terrain. Au moment où enfin, elle l'entendit, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers son équipe.

\- Bonne chance à tous et faites de votre mieux.

\- Gryffondor ! Cria le reste de l'équipe.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Lily se rendit au milieu du terrain ou le professeur Bibine attendait les deux équipes. Lily se retrouva devant Albus et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fairplay, dit-elle.

Chose qu'elle disait avant chaque match opposant les lions aux serpents même s'il y avait déjà quelques années qu'elle aurait pu arrêter de se donner cette peine mais, les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure !

Lily et Albus se serrèrent la main, le frère fit même un clin d'œil à sa petite sœur et tous les joueurs s'envolèrent derrière leurs capitaines. Lily oublia toute son anxiété une fois dans les airs, comme à chaque fois, voler lui procurer un doux sentiment d'apaisement.

\- Nous voilà pour le match opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor ! Annonça la voix de Rose Weasley.

Lily regarda dans les gradins et vit son père, sa mère, son frère James, son oncle Ron, sa tante Hermione, Drago, par Merlin, ils étaient venus à beaucoup ! Elle leur fit un petit signe de la main, et ils y répondirent en souriant.

\- Oui, le match que beaucoup attendent ! Nous pouvons voir la capitaine qui salue sa famille venue nombreuse pour l'occasion. Et oui, ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux frères et sœurs s'affrontent dans un match ! Mais si tu veux mon avis Lily jolie, tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain, Scorpius ne se laisse pas déconcentrer lui, s'amusa Rose.

Lily rigola puis fit un coucou de la main à sa cousine, la commentatrice, qui lui répondit en souriant.

\- Pour moi, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle équipe supporter ! Il y a d'un côté ma cousine et mon frère, de l'autre mon cousin et mon frère d'alliance. C'est dur tout ça ! Je n'ose même pas me mettre à votre place tonton Harry et tante Ginny ! Dit Rose.

\- Miss Weasley, nous ne sommes pas là pour savoir qui vous supportez ! Annoncez plutôt ce qu'il se passe sur le terrain ! La reprit la Directrice avec un sourire en coin.

La famille de tout ce petit monde était en train de rire à gorge déployée.

\- Alors… Sur le terrain, il ne se passe… Rien pour l'instant. Du coup, j'en profite pour saluer papa et maman, mon oncle, ma tante, mon beau-père mais pas mon cousin, non, lui, je n'en ai pas envie ! Ah oui, papa, maman, je comptais vous envoyer une lettre pour vous dire que j'avais eu un Optimal en métamorphose, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant économiser mes ressources !

\- Miss Weasley ! S'exclama Minerva.

Ron fit un signe du pouce pour féliciter sa fille.

\- Mais, madame la directrice, vous voyez bien, il y a toujours 0 – 0 et les attrapeurs sont en train de naviguer tranquillement ! Je ne fais rien de mal.

La directrice secoua la tête, en réalité plus amusée que contrariée.

\- Ah, Julius Flint file avec le souaffle vers les buts des Gryffondors… Mais Hugo parvient à arrêter la balle ! Bien joué frérot ! Tu es le meilleur, vas-y continue, on est fier de toi ! C'est décidé, je supporte l'équipe des Gryffondors, pour mon frère ! Désolé Al, sans rancune.

Rose croisa le regard mécontent de la Directrice.

\- Je veux dire très belle action des Serpentards arrêté par le gardien des Gryffondors, ce qui fait que le score reste toujours à 0 – 0, dit Rose.

Le match dura comme ça un moment, lorsque le vif fit son apparition, Gryffondor menait de 30 à 20, le talent des deux gardiens y était pour beaucoup. Lily aperçut le vif et se lança à sa poursuite, très vite rattrapé par Scorpius. Ils échangèrent un sourire lorsque le vif plongea. Ils plongèrent aussi et réalisèrent au dernier moment une remontée au ras du sol qui fit faire un soupir de soulagement de tous les spectateurs. Puis donnant son maximum, la main de Lily se referma sur la petite sphère dorée. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement explosa tout autour d'eux.

\- Et Gryffondor gagne ! Bien joué Lily, ça c'est ma cousine ! Mais bien joué Scorpius aussi, c'était vraiment un beau match. Nous saluons les deux équipes et… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette garce de Parkinson ?

McGonagall était trop occupée à regarder la batteuse des Serpentards frapper de toutes ses forces le cognard afin de l'envoyer sur Lily pour s'offusquer de l'insulte utilisé par Rose. Alors que Lily volait toujours avec le vif, sa méfiance retombée par le sifflet de fin du match, elle ne vit pas le cognard qui venait vers elle. Il la percuta au ventre et la fit chuter de son balai, elle était inconsciente.

\- Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Rose.

Lily tombait mais heureusement, Scorpius parvint à la rattraper et la hissa sur son balai. Harry s'était précipité sur le stade et avait récupéré sa fille inconsciente dans ses bras trop apeuré pour s'en prendre à la fille de Parkinson.

\- Merci mon grand, dit-il en regardant Scorpius.

\- Heureux d'avoir était assez vif, dit-il sans lâcher la main de l'attrapeuse.

\- Comment elle va ? Demanda Ginny terriblement anxieuse.

\- Emmenez-là à l'infirmerie, intervint McGonagall.

Harry partit en direction du château, sa fille dans les bras, complètement paniqué. Il se disait que lui-même avait certainement connu pire et qu'elle gambaderait dès le lendemain grâce aux miracles de Madame Pomfresh.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain qui avait été déserté, Albus avait forcé Bella à attendre que les autres partent. Scorpius était resté avec lui, prêt à intervenir si jamais Albus venait à perdre son sang-froid, bien qu'il ignore toujours si lui serait capable de le garder.

Il avait certes tenu Lily contre lui, il en avait pourtant rêvé de nombreuses fois ces derniers temps, mais il n'en avait tiré aucun plaisir. Il savait qu'elle allait s'en remettre, mais il n'arrêtait pas d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à la rattraper avant qu'elle n'heurte le sol. Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait réussi à stopper magiquement sa chute ? Et dans le cas contraire, il arrivait presque à imaginer le bruit horrible que le corps de Lily aurait fait en touchant la surface du terrain. Il secoua la tête pour s'enlever cette image d'horreur, le pire avait été évité, l'important était là !

\- Toi, espèce de sale petite…

\- Al, intervint Scorpius en le voyant sortir sa baguette.

Albus se retourna vers lui et un instant, Scorpius eut l'impression que le brun allait lui jeter un sort mais non, il se détendit.

\- Merci Scorpius, tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie ! Dit-il en donnant un petit coup amical sur l'épaule de son ami.

\- J'en suis content, répondit celui-ci.

Albus se retourna et regarda Bella.

\- Tu es virée de l'équipe, dit-il simplement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi en t'attaquant à ma sœur une fois le match terminé ? D'ailleurs, tu devrais être contente que je ne fasse que ça ! Car c'est que j'aurais fait si tu avais attaqué quiconque après le sifflet de fin, mais vu qu'il s'agit de ma sœur, si je m'écoutais, là tout de suite, je te prendrais en poids sur mon balai et je te laisserais tomber de la même hauteur que ma sœur a failli tomber !

\- A une époque, on m'aurait félicitée pour avoir réussi à faire tomber une Gryffondor de son balai !

Albus allait vraiment se mettre hors de lui mais Scorpius prit le relais, cette fois, c'était lui qui était à bout de nerf.

\- Oui, et à une époque, Voldemort aurait été enchanté de t'avoir dans ses rangs ! Maintenant, tu te casses avant que l'un de nous ne perde patience !

\- A une époque, ton père n'aurait jamais pu être marié à une sang-de-bourbe, ton demi-frère et ta demi-sœur n'auraient jamais pu être des sang-mêlé et tu ne craquerais pas pour une gosse de 15 ans qui est à Gryffondor ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir.

Sans un mot, Albus et Scorpius prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

\- Scorpius, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit l'autre garce ? demanda Albus alors qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda-t-il tout en sachant très bien où Albus voulait en venir.

\- Tu sais très bien… Est-ce que tu en pinces pour ma sœur ?

\- Je n'en pince pas pour Lily, je crois que c'est bien plus profond que ça car si c'était juste un petit béguin, je n'aurais aucun mal à en faire abstraction par respect pour toi, répondit-il.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'en faire abstraction, dit Albus.

\- Quoi ?

Pourquoi tous ces regards en croix quand il le voyait proche de Lily alors ?

\- Oui, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je serais contre ? demanda Albus.

\- Tu n'as pas arrêté de me regarder de travers à chaque fois que tu m'as vu seul avec Lily !

\- Parce que je voulais que tu m'en parles, c'est tout ! se défendit Albus.

\- Al, tu passes ton temps, depuis la troisième année de ta sœur à faire fuir tous ceux qui s'y intéressèrent de trop près, fit remarquer Scorpius.

\- Parce que la plupart ne voit que la fille d'Harry Potter ou la jolie rousse aux poches pleines de gallions et au nom le plus connu de la communauté magique. Ce n'est pas ton cas, je le sais.

\- Non, c'est vrai, je vois la beauté mais aussi l'intelligence, l'humour, la présence d'esprit, la modestie, le courage…

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! s'exclama Albus en secouant la tête, gêné que son meilleur ami parle ainsi de sa petite sœur.

\- Désolé, tu me connais, je me laisse souvent emporter, dit Scorpius avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non justement, je ne te connais de ce côté-là, tu es sorti avec quoi ? Deux filles et ça n'a pas duré une semaine !

\- Pas tout le monde ne veut devenir une légende en cumulant le plus de filles possibles, railla Scorpius.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama Albus.

\- Ouais, moi non plus.

Ils approchaient de l'infirmerie puis Scorpius s'arrêta, Albus fit de même pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait.

\- Je pense que tu devrais en profiter pour dire à tes parents, tu sais, au sujet de l'attaque, dit Scorpius.

\- Tu sais que si je fais ça, que ma sœur partage tes sentiments ou pas, connaissant son caractère, elle ne te parlera plus après ça, prévint Albus.

\- Je m'en doute, mais ça commence à me peser sur la conscience, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose… Je préfère qu'elle m'en veuille mais qu'elle soit en sécurité plutôt qu'heureuse en ma présence mais au risque de la perdre d'une manière bien plus tragique.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur !

Le père de Scorpius l'aurait taquiné en disant que cela n'avait rien de très Serpentard, mais après tout, Scorpius n'était pas un choixpeauflou pour rien ! Gryffondor ou Serpentard… Il avait fait le choix de la facilité… celui que son grand-père voulait qu'il emprunte.

\- En plus, je me dis qu'Hermione sera là pour tempérer Harry, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, ajouta Scorpius avant de pousser la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous là, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Drago, Ron, James, Rose, Hugo, Roxanne et Sadie, ils regardèrent les nouveaux arrivants et Ginny fila droit sur Scorpius pour l'enlacer.

\- Merci Scorpius, merci beaucoup, dit Ginny avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

\- De rien, dit-il un peu gêné.

Ginny enlaça ensuite son fils qu'elle n'avait encore eut le temps de saluer. Harry embrassa aussi Albus puis remercia une fois de plus le blond, en lui tapant l'épaule cette fois. James aussi se joignit au remerciement. Drago enlaça son fils, très fier de son sauvetage mais aussi de ses prouesses lors du match.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Scorpius en s'approchant du lit où Lily semblait endormit.

\- Ça va aller, elle n'a rien de grave, tu as réussi à lui éviter le pire, elle devrait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Madame Pomfresh revint et se rendit compte de tout le monde qu'il y avait.

\- Ma patiente a besoin de calme, c'est une infirmerie ici, pas un salon de thé ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Madame Pomfresh, vous ferez bien une exception pour vos anciens patients préférés ? demanda Harry en lui souriant.

\- Patients préférés ? Vous étiez tous des plaies incapables de suivre mes consignes, vous particulièrement Monsieur Potter !

Toutefois, elle ne réussit pas à cacher un sourire.

\- 8 personnes maximum, céda-t-elle.

Les visiteurs se regardèrent tous, Sadie déposa un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie, suivit d'Hugo, puis de Rose et Roxanne. Scorpius leur fut reconnaissant de se dévouer avant que quelqu'un ne trouve étrange qu'il veuille tant rester, quoique, après réflexion, il était le sauveur du jour, peut-être que personne n'aurait trouvé ça bizarre !

\- Papa ? appela Lily en remuant quelques minutes après.

\- Oui ma fée, je suis là, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en posant son autre main sur son front, comme pour voir si elle avait de la fièvre.

\- Dès que je mettrais la main sur cette Bella, rouspéta-t-elle.

Drago ricana, les autres sourirent.

\- Pas de doute, elle va bien, fit remarquer Drago Malefoy.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est elle ? demanda Albus.

\- Le cognard ne serait pas arrivé aussi fort s'il n'avait pas été frappé avant et c'est la seule que je vois en train de m'envoyer un cognard alors que le match est fini, dit-elle en essayant de se relever.

\- Non Miss Potter, on reste allongée ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh en la remettant en position allongé.

\- Mais je vais bien ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Non, vous n'allez pas bien, vous irez bien demain matin, en attendant, il ne faut pas que vous bougiez !

\- Mais puisque je vous…

\- Ah, je reconnais là vos gènes Monsieur Potter ! Une vraie tête d'hippogriffe, comme son père ! Miss Potter, si vous ne restez pas tranquillement allongée, je vous fais prendre de force une potion pour dormir et je fais sortir tout ce beau monde, sommes-nous d'accord ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa fille se rallonger en marmonnant, il se revoyait au même âge.

\- Hum, j'aime mieux ça ! fit l'infirmière avant de repartir.

\- D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, pourquoi je ne me sens pas plus mal ? Je me suis écrasée au sol, non ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son père.

\- Non ma chérie, Scorpius a réussi à te rattraper, expliqua Harry.

La jeune fille tourna la tête et chercha Scorpius des yeux, lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, ils se sentirent beaucoup mieux, l'un comme l'autre.

\- Merci Scorpius, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui aurait pu lui couper le souffle s'il n'avait pas eu les gênes Malefoy pour rester imperturbable en apparence.

\- C'est un plaisir, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ginny regarda l'échange et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Drago aussi semblait suivre l'échange et comprendre ce qu'ils ne disaient pas. Albus regarda Scorpius avec insistance et celui-ci lui fit un bref signe de tête affirmatif. Albus commença donc à parler à son père de l'attaque à l'encontre de Lily qui datait de deux semaines en arrière sous le regard effaré de la lionne. Lorsqu'Albus eut finit de raconter ou plutôt de balancer selon la vision de Lily, Harry se tourna vers sa fille avec un air qui fit que la jeune fille s'enfonça un peu plus dans les coussins comme si elle allait réussir à se fondre à l'intérieur.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il avec un faux calme.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de parler, reprocha-t-elle à Scorpius.

\- Il le fallait, tu n'avais pas le droit de leur cacher ça, répondit Scorpius avec un air désolé.

\- Donc c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Lily décida que le plus urgent était de rassurer son père et non de s'en prendre à Scorpius et Albus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, tout ce qu'a dit Albus est vrai, répondit-elle.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé…

\- J'ai réussis à gérer la situation, j'ai réussis à repousser l'agresseur…

\- Oui, parce que Scorpius est intervenu ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Elle gérait très bien la situation avant mon arrivée, intervint Scorpius.

\- Oh, c'est bien la peine de prendre mon parti maintenant ! s'énerva Lily.

\- Ne t'en prends pas à lui, il s'est montré bien plus responsable que toi ! Je vais te ramener à la maison le temps d'attraper le ou les responsables de tout ça et je veux que tu me remettes les lettres de menaces que tu as reçues, exigea Harry.

\- C'est d'accord pour les lettres, mais papa, s'il te plait, laisses moi rester ici, supplia tout à coup Lily les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, apparemment, on ne peut pas te faire confiance… commença Harry.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, parce que je savais que tu voudrais me retirer de l'école ! Maman, s'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! supplia Lily qui pleurait vraiment.

\- Si on ne peut pas te faire confiance, autant pouvoir veiller sur toi jour et nuit, dit Ginny en fuyant le regard de sa fille car sa peine non feinte lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais été une menteuse, j'ai juste eu peur de devoir partir de Poudlard. Papa, tu peux me comprendre ! Tante Hermione, s'il te plait, dis-lui qu'il ne peut pas me faire ça, supplia Lily qui commençait une réelle crise de panique.

Madame Pomfresh arriva et administra de force une potion à sa patiente qui retomba sur les oreillers, déjà incapable de lutter.

\- Papa, s'il te plait, je ne… Je suis tout aussi capable de me défendre… Qu'Al ou James… Je n'ai pas peur… Je…, dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir.

Harry caressa la tête de sa fille et sa joue.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de mettre cette petite dans un tel état de nerf ! Avec la chute qu'elle a faite, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, à cause du choc ! s'exclama Madame Pomfresh.

\- Désolé, dit Harry.

\- Sortez de toute façon, avec la dose que je lui ai donnée, elle ne se réveillera pas avant demain, dit l'infirmière.

\- Est-ce que nous pourrons revenir la voir demain ? demanda Ginny.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Ginny embrassa le front de sa fille.

\- A demain ma Princesse.

Puis ils sortirent tous après que la plupart aient embrassé Lily, Scorpius fut le dernier et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Je suis désolé Lily, mais je ne pouvais pas me taire, pour ta sécurité, j'espère qu'un jour, tu me pardonneras.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Drago furent invités à passer la journée et à dormir au château. Ron était obligé de rentrer car il avait un rendez-vous de prévu et James décida qu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Albus et Scorpius se rendirent dans la grande salle et se mirent un peu à l'écart complètement démoralisé par la tournure qu'avait prise la situation.

\- Elle était vraiment hors d'elle ! se lamenta Scorpius.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne l'avais jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil, d'habitude, elle est posée et réfléchie… dit Albus.

\- Je pense que c'est juste la peur d'être obligé de quitter l'école. Moi aussi ça me mettrait dans tous mes états !

\- Mon père en fait trop et je dois avouer, que s'il s'était agi de James ou moi, il n'aurait pas été aussi catégorique.

\- J'espère vraiment qu'Hermione saura le faire changer d'avis.

\- Oh, vu dans l'état qu'était ma mère après la crise… d'angoisse de Lily, je pense qu'elles seront deux à essayer de le faire plier. Et face à ma tante et ma mère, il pliera, assura Albus avec un petit sourire réconfortant afin de rassurer son meilleur ami.

\- Espérons-le, sinon, là je peux être sûr qu'elle ne me le pardonnera jamais.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si jamais mes parents la laissent ici, j'ai déjà un plan pour l'amener à te pardonner, confia Albus.

\- Lequel ? demanda Scorpius curieux.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, demain, il faudra être à la première heure devant l'infirmerie pour les intercepter avant qu'ils n'aillent voir Lily.

\- Ok, mais qui te dis qu'elle te pardonnera à toi ? demanda Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je suis son frère, elle me fera la tête pour la forme mais ça lui passera vite, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi.

Scorpius rigola devant l'assurance de son meilleur ami.

Plus tard, à l'heure du diner, Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Drago étaient dans le salon de l'appartement que Minerva avait mis à leur disposition, en train de manger avec la Directrice.

\- Et donc, vous me dîtes que Lily a été attaquée au sein même de l'école ! s'exclama la Directrice.

\- Pas très loin du terrain de Quidditch, ajouta Harry en acquiesçant.

\- Ça alors ! s'exclama Minerva.

\- De ce fait, je pense la ramener à la maison. Albus n'a rien reçu, je pense donc que c'est après elle qu'ils en ont.

\- Il faudrait que l'on parle à ce sujet, intervint Ginny.

\- Tu m'as soutenue tout à l'heure, fit remarquer le survivant un peu sur la défensive.

\- Oui, devant elle, pour ne pas te donner le mauvais rôle mais je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- De plus, ta fille n'a pas tort. Tu réagis aussi excessivement, juste parce qu'elle est une fille, ajouta Hermione.

\- Je n'ai jamais été sexiste, se défendit Harry.

\- Non, mais tu es un père et un père a plus tendance à être surprotecteur envers ses filles plutôt qu'envers ses garçons, expliqua Hermione.

\- Donc, vous vous alliez toutes les deux ! J'ai tort, c'est ça ? s'énerva Harry.

\- Lorsqu'il arrivait à Albus ou à James de tomber, tu allais vérifier que ce n'était pas grave puis tu passais à autre chose. Lorsqu'il arrivait à Lily de tomber, tu en faisais des tonnes, fit remarquer doucement Ginny.

\- De toute façon Harry, si vous forcez votre fille à partir, elle ne vous le pardonnera sans doute pas. Souvenez à son âge, comme vous étiez attaché à cette école, il en va de même pour beaucoup d'enfant. Ils apprennent, ils vivent avec leurs amis… Lily est bien moins en danger ici, que vous à votre époque et vous le savez, intervint Minerva.

\- Et toi Malefoy, tu es le seul à ne pas avoir donné ton avis, bougonna Harry.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il t'intéresse ?

\- Je ferais semblant, dit Harry sans parvenir à masquer un sourire en coin.

\- Au lieu de te donner mon avis, je te dirais ce que je ferais s'il s'agissait de ma fille. S'il s'agissait de Meredith, je n'aurais même pas attendu qu'elle se réveille demain, je l'aurais emmené ce soir même, répondit Malefoy.

\- Malefoy ! Tu ne nous aides pas là ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Au contraire, le serpent vient de me prouver que j'étais bien dans l'excès, dit Harry en souriant à Drago.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de t'aider Potter.

\- Harry, je vous promets de renforcer les mesures, je vais trouver quelque chose, dit McGonagall.

\- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, les mesures sont très bien mais quelqu'un a dû réussir à trouver un moyen de les franchir, dit Harry.

\- Ou alors, c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur, proposa Hermione.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas Minerva, une fois que j'aurais analysé les lettres reçues par ma fille, j'aimerais mener une enquête sur tout le personnel embauché récemment.

\- Bien sûr Harry.

\- Je me contenterais de leurs dossiers et je risque après de les interroger mais en dernier recours, je ne veux pas attirer l'attention.

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon, vous avez tous les droits pour entrer dans l'école. Alors, ne vous gênez pas, dit Minerva en se levant.

\- Merci, dit Harry.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser vous reposer, dit la Directrice.

\- Merci pour tout Professeur McGonagall, dit Hermione.

\- Quand arrêterez-vous de m'appeler ainsi ? Nous avons largement dépassé le stade élève-professeur, s'amusa la Directrice.

\- Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure… Minerva.

\- Bonne nuit à tous, dit-elle avant de sortir.

Hermione et Drago allèrent dans l'une des chambres et Harry et Ginny dans l'autre.

\- Quelle journée ! s'exclama Drago en serrant Hermione contre lui.

\- Oui, tu l'as dit !

Elle l'embrassa puis se mit sur son coude pour mieux le voir.

\- Tu étais sérieux sur ce que tu as dit, s'il s'était agi de Mery ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, mais c'était le moyen le plus rapide de faire changer Potter d'avis, répondit Malefoy avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je reconnais bien là mon serpent, s'amusa Hermione.

\- Je me demande comment les choses vont tourner, dit Drago.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Entre Scorpius et Lily, répondit Drago.

\- Ils sortent ensemble ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Je ne pense pas mais ils en ont envie, j'ai bien vu comme ils se regardaient.

\- Et comment ils se regardaient ? demanda Hermione curieuse.

\- Comme on se regardait nous i ans.

\- C'était avant ou après que ma nièce se mette en colère ?

\- Avant, répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors si j'étais toi, je ne me ferais pas trop d'idées, Lily peut-être très rancunière.

\- Et mon fils peut-être très persuasif, ricana-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si l'idée lui plaisait ou non. Scorpius était un garçon très bien, c'était le mieux qu'elle puisse souhaiter à sa nièce mais en même temps, en cas d'échec, ça risquait de mettre une sacrée pagaille dans les liens très forts qu'ils partageaient tous !

Dans la chambre d'à côté, Harry et Ginny avaient la même conversation.

\- Que penserais-tu si ta fille sortait avec un garçon ? demanda Ginny.

\- Mon bébé ! Ma petite princesse qui hier encore dansait en mettant ses pieds sur les miens ? Non, je ne veux pas penser à ça avant qu'elle ait au moins… Je ne sais pas… 35 ans me semble être un bon âge, répondit Harry.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel mais rigola.

\- Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu y penses rapidement, dit Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelques choses ?

\- Non, mais j'ai bien vu la façon qu'avaient Lily et Scorpius de se regarder, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Ma fille avec un Malefoy ! bougonna-t-il.

\- Tu aimes bien Scorpius, puis Malefoy l'a très bien élevé.

\- Oui, je l'aime bien mais pas assez pour le laisser poser ses mains sur ma petite fée !

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, puis je préfère que ce soit lui plutôt qu'un autre, contra Ginny.

\- Oui, sur ce coup-là, je te donne raison ! Lui au moins, s'il s'intéresse à Lily, ce ne sera pas pour son nom de famille !

\- Ce serait plutôt malgré quand on sait à quel point sa mère nous déteste tous.

\- Bref, tu crois qu'ils vont sortir ensemble ? demanda Harry un peu inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle doit penser qu'il l'a trahi en parlant à Albus. Ça risque de jeter un froid, dit Ginny.

Le lendemain, Lily allait beaucoup mieux, elle s'excusa envers ses parents pour son comportement de la veille. Harry s'excusa d'avoir été aussi borné et lui annonça qu'elle restait à Poudlard mais qu'elle ne devait plus rien lui cacher si elle recevait de nouvelles menaces ou si elle se faisait attaquer. Le plan d'Albus, qui consistait à mettre ses parents au courant au sujet des leçons de rattrapage en potion que suivait Lily avec Scorpius marcha à merveille, puisque Ginny ordonna à sa fille de mettre sa colère de côté pour le bien de ses études et l'obligea à continuer. Harry n'avait pas été dupe quant au fait que sa femme avait sciemment marché dans le piège d'Albus afin de forcer la main de Lily pour pardonner le blond mais il la laissa faire en étant partagé.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Lily sortit peu après le départ de ses proches. A peine les portes de l'infirmerie franchies, elle se retrouva face à un Scorpius qui semblait l'attendre, appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Elle le regarda un instant puis relevant les épaules, elle partit sans lui adresser la parole.

\- Lily, l'appela-t-il. Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Lily, répéta-t-il en lui attrapant le bras pour la forcer à le regarder.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Lily, tu réagis comme une…

\- Comme quoi ?

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Comme une enfant ? C'est ça que tu allais dire ?

\- Non, j'allais dire comme une idiote, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Ah, oui, je le prends tout de suite mieux ! C'est fou comme tu sais bien t'y prendre avec moi ! railla-t-elle.

\- Lily, je suis désolé !

\- Mais tu ne le penses même pas.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé d'en avoir parlé, je suis juste désolé que tu ne comprennes pas à quel point ça a été dur de le faire en sachant que tu allais m'en vouloir.

\- Si c'était si dur, tu n'avais qu'à pas le faire !

Elle dégagea son bras et se remit en marche, Scorpius sortit son joker, celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrer.

\- Ce soir, révision pour les potions, annonça Scorpius.

Lily se figea, elle était dos à lui, il ne voyait donc pas l'air qu'elle affichait.

\- Après le repas, dit-elle toujours sans le regarder avant de partir.

Scorpius fit un petit sourire, le plan d'Albus était un plan de génie et elle lui pardonnerait, foi de Malefoy !

Lorsque Lily arriva dans la grande salle pour le repas du midi, elle fut enlacée par sa meilleure amie Sadie.

\- Je suis contente que tu ailles bien ! s'exclama celle-ci.

\- Merci mais là, tu me fais un peu mal à la nuque, dit gentiment Lily.

\- Désolée, répondit Sadie en s'éloignant.

Le regard de Lily tomba sur celui de Bella et elle commença à se diriger vers elle en sortant sa baguette, mais Albus se plaça devant elle.

\- Je l'ai viré de l'équipe et elle est en retenue tous les samedis jusqu'en février, dit Albus.

\- Je m'en fiche, je veux quand même…

\- Réfléchis, tous les profs sont là ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis…

\- Parce que ça te fait quelque chose que j'ai des ennuis ?

\- Ne joues pas à ça avec moi, je suis ton frère ! Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais au fond de toi tu sais déjà que nous avions raison Scorpius et moi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu nous en veux encore, tu es plus fière qu'un hippogriffe.

\- Depuis quand es-tu devenu quelqu'un qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Tu es ma petite sœur, je te connais pas cœur, railla Albus.

Albus vit Scorpius arriver et avec un clin d'œil au blond, il décida de lui montrer qu'il avait vu juste en avançant que Lily ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir longtemps.

\- S'il te plait Lily jolie, arrêtes de me faire la tête, dit-il en lui faisant un regard triste.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- D'accord. De toute façon, tu es mon frère. Pour toi, je n'ai pas trop le choix, finit-elle par dire.

\- Tu me fais un câlin ?

\- Ne m'en demande pas trop !

\- Je te signale, qu'avec tout ça, je n'ai même pas pu te dire à quel point j'étais heureux que tu ailles bien !

Lily leva de nouveaux les yeux au ciel puis enlaça son frère qui en fit autant.

\- Je t'aime, même si tu es trop bornée, dit-il.

\- Je t'aime, même si tu es trop malin !

\- Malin ?

\- Ne crois pas que j'ignore que c'est toi qui as insisté pour que les parents m'obligent à continuer les cours. Puis ton petit commentaire sur le fait que j'aille bien, était uniquement destiné à me rappeler, que si je vais bien, c'est uniquement grâce à Scorpius.

\- Il y a de ça, mais je voulais aussi mon câlin, s'amusa Albus.

\- Bon, je vais manger, dit-elle en partant vers sa table.

Albus se retourna et vit Scorpius installé un peu à l'écart à la table des Serpentard.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussis à la faire plier ! s'étonna le blond.

\- J'ai 15 ans d'expérience dans le domaine et je suis un Serpentard, s'amusa Albus.

\- Moi je suis un Serpentard, pourtant, j'ai échoué !

\- Non, je ne pense pas, mais Lily doit avoir envie de faire semblant de t'en vouloir encore un peu. Je la connais bien !

\- Déjà, elle a accepté pour le cours de potion… c'est une petite victoire.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas refuser. Quand mes parents donnent des ordres, il vaut mieux les suivre, rigola Albus.

Scorpius eut un petit sourire mais il avait vraiment peur qu'elle s'entête et ne lui reparle pas de sitôt. Il savait que c'était sa dernière année auprès d'elle et il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit gâchée.

\- Ecoutes, ce soir, tu ne lui adresses pas la parole, tu lui dis juste ce qui concerne les leçons de rattrapage mais tu ne lui dis rien d'autre, conseilla Albus.

\- Je ne pense que ce soit en lui faisant la gueule comme elle me la fait que je vais arranger les choses !

\- Suis mon conseil, si comme je le pense elle ne t'en veut déjà plus, ça va la faire réagir et elle te parlera d'elle-même.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer !

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard, dit Albus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A la table des Gryffondors, ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur Capitaine en pleine forme.

\- Nous n'avons pas fêté notre victoire hier soir, on voulait que tu sois là, confia Franck, le frère ainé de Sadie qui était en sixième année.

\- Oh, mais j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce soir, se lamenta Lily.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas le déplacer ? insista Franck.

\- Je vais voir.

\- Ce serait cool, on a déjà tout prévu, ajouta Sadie.

\- En plus, mon père sera là, rajouta Franck.

\- Je vous promets que je vais essayer.

Lily mangea puis après, elle alla à la table des Serpentards et s'approcha de son frère qui était installés à côté de Scorpius.

\- Al, tu pourrais demander à Scorpius si ça le dérange de déplacer le cours de rattrapage à cette après-midi au lieu de ce soir ?

\- Il est à côté de moi, il t'entend parfaitement, fit remarquer Albus.

\- Al, tu peux dire à ta sœur qu'il n'y a aucun problème et qu'on s'y met de suite après, vu son niveau, l'après-midi ne sera pas de trop, répondit Scorpius sans regarder Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes puérils !

\- Je me mets à son niveau, répondit Scorpius.

Lily devint rouge et repartit vers sa table afin d'informer ses amis puis elle prit la direction des cachots pour l'attendre dans la salle des potions.

\- Ok, tu as bien suivi mon conseil, un peu trop même, dit Albus.

\- Elle m'a contrarié, dit Scorpius.

\- Oui, ma sœur est très douée à ce jeu quand elle le veut.

Scorpius ne commenta pas et se rendit dans la salle des potions où il trouva une Lily déjà prête, chaudron allumé.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Scorpius rejoignit Lily, elle ne dit pas un mot et l'écouta énoncer la potion qu'elle allait faire. Il n'ajouta rien et Lily se surprit à en être contrariée. Après tout, il lui avait demandé pardon. Il était persuadé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, elle aussi si elle réfléchissait bien, mais peut-être était-elle allée trop loin en parlant à son frère pour s'adresser au blond. Oui, et elle appréciait trop Scorpius pour laisser la situation dans cet état. Cependant, elle décida de se concentrer sur sa potion, pour ne pas qu'ils soient là pour rien. Elle était déterminée à la réussir et elle y parvint.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Scorpius décréta que la potion était réussie. Il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet, lui disant qu'elle pouvait partir. Lily s'approcha de la porte et mit la main dessus hésitant encore sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Après une profonde inspiration, elle se tourna vers Scorpius.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

Il ne dit rien. Blessée, elle décida de partir, mais il l'attrapa par le poignet d'une main et referma la porte de l'autre.

\- De quoi es-tu désolée ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Déjà, de mon comportement de gamine de tout à l'heure, dans la grande salle. Je suis aussi désolée de mon comportement envers toi depuis hier. Si les places avaient été inversées, j'aurais fait exactement comme toi, avoua-t-elle en regardant ses chaussures.

Scorpius prit le menton de Lily entre ses doigts et la força à croiser son regard.

\- Merci de l'avouer et de me comprendre, dit-il.

\- C'est normal, après tout, tu m'as quand même sauvé la vie, dit-elle gênée par la proximité de Scorpius.

\- Est-ce que tu me reparles juste parce que tu te sens redevables ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non, je te reparle parce que tu ne méritais pas que je t'en veuille, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait m'en vouloir…

\- Je ne suis pas rancunier, s'amusa-t-il.

\- Tant mieux pour moi alors, rigola-t-elle.

Ils se détendirent puis s'installèrent à une table.

\- Au fait, j'ai gagné le match, s'amusa Lily.

\- C'est vrai, quelle récompense veux-tu ? demanda Scorpius en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous n'avions pas parlé d'une récompense pour le gagnant ! s'étonna Lily.

\- Pour moi, ça coulait de source, rigola Scorpius.

\- Ah, alors, je veux un baiser, s'amusa-t-elle.

Scorpius fut heureux de la demande et s'approcha du visage de Lily, caressant le visage de la jolie rousse puis approcha ses lèvres des siennes mais au dernier moment, elle tourna la tête pour que Scorpius embrasse sa joue.

\- Tu allais m'embrasser ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La vérité, c'est qu'elle se demandait pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tourné la tête ?

\- Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il.

\- Un baiser sur la joue !

\- Dommage, je suis sûr que tu aurais aimé.

Scorpius préférait rigoler de tout ça plutôt que de montrer son embarras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais demandé si tu avais gagné ? demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

\- Je t'aurais demandé de m'accompagner au bal de noël, répondit-il.

Lily eut les joues qui devinrent rouge mais essaya tout de même de garder contenance sans pour autant laisser passer l'occasion.

\- Si tu me le demandais, je dirais oui.

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas gagné, s'amusa-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, dans ce cas, j'irais avec quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius regarda le sourire malicieux de Lily, apparemment, la situation l'amusait. Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Non, sinon, elle ne s'amuserait pas. Mais, il ne voulait pas laisser passer l'occasion.

\- Lily, tu voudrais m'accompagner au bal ?

\- Avec plaisir, dit-elle.

Elle se leva, le regarda puis songeant à ce que Sadie lui avait dit, sur le fait que le blond en pinçait peut-être pour elle. Elle décida de vérifier si ça pouvait être vrai. Elle n'avait pas voulu que leur premier baiser soit dû à un pari, ça ne l'aurait pas aidé à y voir plus clair. Alors qu'il souriait toujours, elle se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et lui vola un baiser avant de sortir de la pièce. Maintenant, la balle était dans son camp, elle saura la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient seul à seul. Elle fila à la grande salle pour le diner, Sadie l'y attendait déjà.

\- Alors, ton rattrapage en potion s'est bien passé ?

\- A merveille, répondit Lily avec un sourire qui rendit Sadie suspicieuse.

Un peu plus tard, elle vit Scorpius entrer. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Sadie interpella Lily pour attirer son attention sur ce qu'elle disait, forçant ainsi la jeune rouquine à arrêter ce petit jeu avec le blond.

Alors Franck vint se joindre aux deux jeunes filles.

\- Bon, on y va, la fête ne va pas tarder, dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de Lily.

\- Allons-y, répondit la rouquine en se levant.

Alors que Lily, Sadie, Franck et Hugo sortaient de la grande salle, la rouquine se fit interpeller par Scorpius.

\- Lily, je pourrais te parler un instant ?

\- Oui, répondit-elle en redescendant les escaliers qu'elle avait monté.

\- Lily, on t'attend dans la salle commune, dit Franck.

\- Oui, je vous rejoins vite, promit-elle avant de suivre Scorpius qui se dirigeait vers les cachots.

Elle le suivit sans un mot jusqu'à la salle de potion qu'il referma après qu'elle soit rentré. Elle savait que c'était l'instant de vérité. Il allait soit lui dire de ne plus jamais recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait avant de partir. Montrant ainsi à quel point elle avait été ridicule de croire qu'il pouvait partager ses sentiments. Ou alors… Non ! Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça pour le moment se donner de l'espoir serait encore plus douloureux s'il la repoussait.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je… J'en avais envie, finit-elle par avouer.

\- Juste comme ça ? s'amusa-t-il.

\- Non, pas juste comme ça. Depuis la rentrée… Enfin, à peu près… Je ne sais pas, c'est compliqué… Je ne te vois plus de la même manière qu'avant et je n'y peux rien. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne voulais pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu es le meilleur ami de mon frère, tu es en 7ème année et moi en 5ème, puis je suis sûr que tu peux avoir n'importe quelle fille plus expérimenté que moi et…

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur la taille de la Gryffondor et la rapprocha doucement. Il prit ensuite son menton avec son autre main, forçant le regard de la jeune fille à croiser le sien puis l'observa un petit moment. Il profita de la sentir si proche avant de prendre la parole.

\- Oui, je pourrais certainement avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette école. Enfin, excepté celles qui préfèrent Al, mais aucunes ne m'intéressent… Encore moins depuis que, pour moi aussi, mes façons de te regarder ont changés.

\- Tes façons de me regarder ? demanda-t-elle complètement perdue.

Au lieu de continuer à parler, il se décida à l'embrasser, pas d'un petit baiser volé mais d'un vrai baiser, tendre et langoureux. Lily, qui n'avait aucune expérience là-dedans, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, ses mains se posèrent doucement sur Scorpius, une sur son torse, l'autre caressant sa nuque, ses cheveux. Elle sentait ses mains à lui sur sa taille, dans son dos, la serrant toujours plus fort et pourtant, elle avait l'impression que ça ne suffirait jamais. Puis le baiser pris fin, Scorpius la regarda et il lut tout ce qu'il voulait voir dans son regard bleu, la joie et le plaisir.

\- Voilà ce qui a changé, avant, lorsque je te voyais, je n'avais pas envie de t'embrasser mais depuis quelques temps, ça a changé, dit-il.

\- Je n'avais rien remarqué, dit-elle en prenant sa main.

\- Je suis très discret, s'amusa-t-il.

En disant ça, il pensait à toutes les fois où il l'avait suivi en étant invisible.

\- Alors toi et moi… Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ? demanda Lily en virant au rouge.

\- Sauf si tu ne le veux pas.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle enroula ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? s'amusa-t-il lorsque le baiser cessa.

\- Oui, mais maintenant, il faut que j'y aille… Les Gryffondors m'attendent pour fêter notre victoire… Tu sais, celle où j'ai réussis à attraper le vif d'or avant toi, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Hum… Amuses-toi bien, répondit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis la regarda partir en souriant. Il avait du mal à croire que le matin même, elle avait refusé de lui parler et que ce soir, ils sortaient désormais ensemble… Ah, les femmes !

Il retourna dans sa salle commune et il vit Al et Rosaline en train de s'embrasser, ces deux-là étaient ensemble depuis quelques jours et ils ne se lâchaient plus la bouche lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble… Même maintenant qu'il était avec Lily, Scorpius ne se voyait agir de la sorte… Il ne se cacherait pas, mais il ne ferait pas que ça non plus !

Cependant, Scorpius appréciait beaucoup Rosaline. Elle était sa cousine, puisque la mère de Scorpius était la sœur de la mère de Rosaline. Blaise Zabini avait épousé Daphné Greengrass. Le blond espérait que Rosaline aurait le bon sens de ne pas trop s'attacher à Albus, il avait tendance à se lasser assez rapidement.

\- Rosa, ça t'embête de nous laisser deux minutes Al et moi ? demanda Scorpius en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil face à eux.

Rosaline le regarda en souriant puis accepta avant de partir rejoindre ses copines. Albus regarda un instant Rosaline s'éloigner puis il porta son attention sur son meilleur ami.

\- Je voulais te prévenir que Lily et moi…

\- Déjà ? s'exclama-t-il.

\- Comment ça déjà ?

\- Elle te faisait la tête et là, vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment tu as réussi ?

\- Oh, je ne parlerais certainement pas de ça avec toi ! répondit Scorpius en levant les mains.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami, bien sûr que tu dois me parler de tes histoires de cœur !

\- Pas quand elles concernent ta sœur, je ne tiens pas à me battre en duel avec toi !

\- Tu as tendance à me croire plus protecteur que je ne le suis… Certes, si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue mais tant qu'elle est heureuse, tu ne risques rien… Tu devrais plus te méfier de James, railla Albus.

Scorpius prit un air songeur en pensant à l'ainé des Potter mais il ne s'éternisa pas sur ça. Après tout, il comptait bien se conduire avec Lily et tant qu'Al ne lui en voulait pas, le reste, il saurait gérer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Lily arriva à sa salle commune, le goût des lèvres de Scorpius toujours sur les siennes et elle fut surprise par un tonnerre d'acclamation alors que Franck et deux autres Gryffondors la portaient en vainqueur.

\- Lily ! Lily ! Lily ! scandaient tous les étudiants à l'unisson.

Et Lily riait, elle riait parce qu'elle se sentait bien avec de sa maison, elle riait aussi parce qu'elle sortait désormais avec Scorpius. Enfin, ils la reposèrent à terre et Sadie lui tendit un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que te voulait Scorpius ?

\- Oh, rien…

\- Lily Luna Potter ! Ne me mens pas ! Je te connais par cœur… Il embrasse bien ?

Lily vira au rouge et Sadie eut un grand sourire en sautillant.

\- Par Merlin ! Je rigolais, je ne pensais pas qu'il t'avait embrassé ! Je disais ça comme ça moi !

\- Tu peux parler moins fort s'il te plait !

Mais trop tard, Franck s'approchait déjà des deux filles.

\- Qui a embrassé qui ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ? demanda Sadie à son grand frère.

\- Ça me regarde si ma petite sœur se fait bécoter ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas Sadie qui a embrassé quelqu'un, c'est moi, répondit Lily.

Elle savait combien son frère aînée, James, pouvait être embêtant sur ce genre de sujet alors elle ne voulait pas que Sadie ait des problèmes avec son propre grand frère. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Franck paraisse triste, voir même blessé.

\- Oh, tu sors avec quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il en tentant de paraître détaché.

\- Oui, c'est tout nouveau… Mais oui.

\- Malefoy ? devina-t-il.

\- Oui, Scorpius, rectifia gentiment Lily.

\- Ah, bien, très bien, bon je vais vous laisser… Je crois que Steven voulait me montrer un truc, dit Franck avant de partir.

Lily le regarda, complètement stupéfaite et Sadie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mon frère craque sur toi depuis deux ans maintenant, expliquait-elle.

\- Je ne le savais pas !

\- Je sais… Vous les Potter, vous ne voyez pas ce qui, pourtant, crève les yeux de tous !

\- Je ne voulais pas le blesser, s'excusa Lily.

\- Ça aussi je le sais, et tu n'y peux rien s'il a développé des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour toi. Tu ne ressens pas les mêmes choses, il s'en remettra ou alors, il attendra.

\- Comme toi tu attends Al ?

\- Oui, m'avoua-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste.

\- Si tu me laissais lui ouvrir les yeux…

\- Non, il s'en rendra bien compte un jour… Quand il sera sorti avec toutes les filles de Poudlard et qu'il ne restera que moi !

Lily prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, Sadie passait son temps à rire, à être joviale. Elle était comme ça, mais la rouquine savait que parfois, le fait qu'Albus la considère juste comme l'amie de sa sœur lui faisait mal, plus qu'elle ne le montrait.

\- Et puis, maintenant il est avec Rosaline, donc… Je ne peux pas détester Rosaline… Ça rend les choses plus difficiles que d'habitude… ajouta Sadie au bout d'un moment.

Oui, Al était sorti avec des tas de filles inintéressantes. Il avait même eu le mauvais goût de se taper Bella Nott. Dans ces cas-là, Sadie se remontait le moral en se disant que ça ne durerait pas longtemps ou en disant du mal de la fille en question. Mais Rosaline Zabini était intelligente, gentille et très jolie. Pour la première fois, elle avait peur, car Rosa était le genre de fille que l'on pouvait aimer.

\- Enfin, changeons de sujet, alors… Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lily décida de tout lui raconter en détail, car elle savait que ça lui changerait les idées. Sadie était une bonne auditrice, elle avait toujours les bonnes réactions aux bons moments, elle frappait dans ses mains de contentement, elle étouffait des exclamations. Enfin, elles rigolèrent beaucoup en imaginant la tête de Bella Nott lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

\- Bon, je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de ma ronde, dit Lily.

\- A plus tard, sauf si je dors, répondit Sadie.

Alors que Lily se dirigeait vers le troisième étage, lieu où elle devait faire sa ronde du jour, elle croisa Scorpius à cet étage.

\- Salut, dit-elle.

\- Salut.

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement puis Lily continua à avancer, Scorpius à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je fais ma ronde avec toi ce soir.

\- Je devais être avec le préfet de 5ème année de Serdaigle, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Je n'allais pas te laisser seule avec cet idiot de Terrence Boot !

\- Il est plutôt sympathique, répondit Lily.

\- Il a des vues sur toi !

\- N'importe quoi ! Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux !

\- Oui, je suis jaloux, c'est un fait mais ça ne signifie pas que je dis n'importe quoi… Il a des vues sur toi, je ne suis pas jaloux sans raison.

\- Décidément, c'est la journée ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Scorpius en la regardant.

\- Non, rien, laisses tomber, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius eut un sourire en coin et retint Lily par le bras, la plaquant doucement au mur. Il l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque du blond et le regarda lorsqu'il eut fini de l'embrasser.

\- Lily Potter, je ne suis pas un idiot, si tu as dit ça, ce n'est pas pour rien, donc développe s'il te plaît, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chatouillant son cou.

\- J'ai appris que Franck avait un faible pour moi, depuis deux ans apparemment mais je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte.

\- Vous les Potter, vous ne voyez pas ce qui, pourtant, crève les yeux de tous ! s'exclama gentiment Scorpius.

\- C'est la deuxième que l'on me dit ça… Toi et Sadie, vous avez dit exactement les mêmes mots !

\- C'est parce que c'est la vérité… Tu n'as rien vu pour Terrence, pour Franck… Pour moi ! Et ton frère ne voit pas que Sadie en pince pour lui, alors qu'elle est tout sauf discrète !

\- Tu sais ?

\- Je suis très observateur, répondit-il.

\- Pourtant, toi non plus tu n'avais deviné pour moi, dit-elle remarquer.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Alors je pense que ce n'est pas un trait spécifique aux Potter, on a peut-être plus de mal à remarquer ces choses-là lorsque ça nous concerne.

\- Tu as peut-être raison… Dans ce cas, une chance que tu te sois décidé à faire le premier pas, fit-il remarquer.

\- J'ai le courage des lions avec moi, s'amusa-t-elle.

Le soir, lorsqu'il fut dans son lit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à certains moments qu'il avait passé avec elle depuis le début de l'année, qu'elle le sache ou non !

 **Flashback**

Scorpius remontait des cachots et rassurait Lily. Elle avait un peu honte que le professeur Zabini lui ait demandé de lui donner des leçons de rattrapage en potion.

\- En tout cas, merci d'avoir accepté, avait-elle dit.

\- De rien, tu es un peu de ma famille à présent… et puis tu es la sœur de mon meilleur ami, avait répondu le jeune Malefoy.

Puis il la laissa rejoindre sa table et rejoignit la sienne où il inventa rapidement un mensonge à Albus pour lui expliquer pourquoi il était arrivé avec sa sœur. Le jeune Potter aperçut Rose à la table des Poufsouffle. Après s'être excusé auprès de Scorpius, il partit la rejoindre pour discuter. Alors, Scorpius se surprit à regarder Lily. Cela lui arrivait régulièrement depuis le voyage en train. Mais, c'était juste parce qu'il l'aimait bien, comme il l'avait dit, elle était la sœur de son meilleur ami. Et même si Hermione n'est plus mariée à Ron, elle considérait toujours les enfants Potter comme ses neveux et nièces. Donc, ils étaient un peu de la même famille. Mais pourquoi ne le pensait-il pas réellement ? Pourquoi voyait-il Lily comme une belle jeune femme, intelligente et très attirante ?

Il la regarda rire avec son cousin et sa meilleure amie, puis il vit le frère de cette dernière quitter sa bande de sixième année afin de se joindre à Lily. Il le regarda poser sa main sur l'épaule de la belle rouquine qui commençait à hanter ses nuits et une soudaine envie de couper la main de Franck Londubat le prit. Bon, il ne l'aurait jamais fait, mais quand même. La jalousie qu'il ressentait ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il vit les mains du garçon jouait dans la longue chevelure rousse de Lily. Pourquoi ne jouait-il pas avec ses cheveux lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le laissait faire ? Etait-elle intéressée par Franck ? Où ne remarquait-elle pas le faible qu'il avait pour elle ? Tout comme Albus ne remarquait le faible que Sadie avait pour lui.

Le samedi matin, Scorpius faussa compagnie à Albus et, désillusionné, il se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch où il s'installa dans les gradins. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit arriver Lily, Sadie et pas mal de postulants. Il la regarda donner des ordres, et remarqua que malgré sa grande gentillesse et la douceur qui émanait d'elle, elle possédait aussi un don naturel pour se faire obéir. Il avait remarqué, en côtoyant les Potter, que la mère de Lily avait le même talent. Même si son mari est le survivant, il n'en menait pas large lorsque sa femme se mettait en colère ou « se mettait en mode Hippogriffe » comme disait Ron lorsque sa sœur s'énervait.

Lily semblait faite de la même manière. Puis après les sélections, elle se mit en vol et là, c'était la grâce à l'état pur. Scorpius prit un moment pour la regarder puis s'apercevant de l'heure, il partit vite rejoindre Albus pour revenir sur ce même terrain afin de qu'ils constituent l'équipe des Serpentards. Durant son entraînement, il sentit le regard de Lily sur lui et ça lui donna un sentiment de fierté. Les fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il avait vu le coup d'œil admiratif de la jeune fille.

 **Fin du Flashback**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Décembre était arrivé et les élèves seraient en vacances vendredi. Le bal avait lieu le samedi avant le départ de ceux qui rentraient chez eux. Soit, aujourd'hui. Le couple Scorpius et Lily n'était plus un secret pour personne et c'était devenu le sujet préféré de pas mal d'élèves. Certaines personnes s'amusaient à imaginer une guerre entre le célèbre Harry Potter et son ennemi d'antan en apprenant qu'une Potter et un Malefoy s'aimaient. Mais ceux qui connaissaient vraiment Harry ou Drago savaient que ça n'arriverait pas.

Car bien des choses avaient changé avec les années. Certes, Harry évitait de penser que peut-être un jour, sa fille deviendrait une Malefoy. Drago était désormais marié à Hermione Granger, sa tolérance envers ses anciens ennemis avait donc beaucoup changé. Harry Potter ne serait jamais vraiment l'ami de Drago mais il serait toujours le meilleur ami de sa femme.

Drago avait connu Lily une année avant qu'elle n'entre à l'école et il avait toujours apprécié la petite sorcière. Douce, mais intelligente, forte et peut-être un peu trop têtue mais destinée à devenir une jeune fille bien et une femme remarquable. Partant de là, comment pouvait-il être mécontent du choix de son fils ?

Par contre, Scorpius redoutait la réaction de son grand-père. Il refusait de parler à son père depuis que la relation entre lui et Hermione avait été rendu publique. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'existence de Meredith et Léo, se contentant de considérer Scorpius comme l'unique héritier Malefoy. Il avait d'ailleurs déshérité Drago, qui s'en foutait pas mal puisqu'il n'était financièrement pas à plaindre du tout.

Mais encore plus, il redoutait la réaction de sa mère. Cette dernière vivait toujours au manoir des Malefoy. Endroit où elle avait vécu avec son mari et son fils jusqu'au départ de Drago. Depuis, elle ne l'avait pas quitté et ne sortait de sa dépression que pour cracher son venin sur Hermione ou les enfants qu'elle avait eu avec celui qu'Astoria Greengrass considérait toujours comme étant « son » mari. Elle réagissait aussi dès que Scorpius avait le malheur de laisser échapper quelques choses de gentils sur Hermione où des personnes s'apparentant de près ou de loin à elle. Dans ces cas-là, elle se mettait dans des colères noires et Scorpius s'éclipsait du manoir.

Manoir qu'il ne fréquentait déjà pas beaucoup depuis le divorce. Scorpius avait vite préférait venir seulement lorsqu'il savait que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à ses grands-parents ou à sa mère. Après le divorce, il s'était vite arrangé avec son père pour vivre avec lui. Il préférait de loin la nouvelle joie de vivre de son paternel et la douceur et la gentillesse d'Hermione, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter les premiers temps. En gros, son père avait trouvé le bonheur et Scorpius y avait eu sa place. Et puis quand il était chez son grand-père, c'était soit la froideur de celui-ci, soit la tristesse de sa grand-mère qui ne pouvait plus voir Drago car elle se pliait aux exigences de son mari ou l'amertume de sa mère… Le choix avait été vite fait !

Mais Scorpius n'avait jamais eu peur de faire des choix. Le jour où il avait annoncé à sa mère qu'il partait vivre chez son père, il ne recula pas même après avoir vu sa tristesse, puis sa colère. Aujourd'hui, il était prêt à en faire autant avec Lily… Enfin, plus tard, pour l'instant, il connaissait assez sa mère pour savoir qu'elle n'aborderait pas le sujet. Elle le ferait lorsque cela deviendrait plus sérieux.

Enfin, Scorpius chassa toutes pensées lorsqu'il atteignit le hall d'entrée, lieu où Lily devait le rejoindre. Elle arriva habiller d'une robe noire avec un bustier, un nœud rouge autour de la taille et des volants plus bas. Elle était simple et belle, ses cheveux lâchés qui ondulaient, seulement deux mèches étaient retenues vers l'arrière, puis un maquillage léger. Scorpius tâcha de ne pas se montrer trop ébahi mais elle était magnifique.

Lily lui sourit puis prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Hum, hum !

Lily et Scorpius s'éloignèrent quelque peu et regardèrent Albus qui venait de les interrompre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Lily de mauvaise grâce, sachant qu'à chaque fois qu'il les voyait s'embraser, il prenait un malin plaisir à les interrompre.

\- Ton frère préféré voulait te dire que tu étais très jolie, dit Albus avec un air malicieux.

\- Ah ! James et là ? demanda Lily en faisant semblant de regarder autour d'elle.

Albus perdit son sourire et devint bougon tandis que Scorpius et Rosaline, la cavalière d'Albus qui était toujours sa petite amie, partaient dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- Très drôle ! dit Albus.

\- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Est-ce que je viens t'enquiquiner à chaque fois que tu embrasses Rosa ? demanda la rouquine en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle rappelait fortement à Albus la posture que sa grand-mère adoptait souvent lorsqu'elle voulait impressionner ses petits-enfants. Ce qui marchait assez souvent, car c'était la dernière étape avant la colère.

\- Avoue que tu le fais exprès à chaque fois, intervint Rosaline en faisant un clin d'œil à la rouquine.

\- Mais là, je voulais vraiment te demander quelque chose, se défendit Albus.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lily en soupirant.

\- Tu m'accorderas une danse ?

Lily sourit à son frère et acquiesça, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis partit avec Rosaline. Scorpius regarda Albus partir mais le jeune Potter stoppa net en regardant vers les escaliers. Rosaline discutait avec une de ses amis et ne semblait pas s'inquiéter que son petit-ami se soit subitement arrêter et heureusement pensa Lily en se rendant compte que son frère dévorait Sadie des yeux.

Il fallait dire que Sadie était tout le temps très belle mais ce soir, encore plus ! Elle portait une robe longue, bleu saphir. Ses yeux bleu foncé, souligné d'un peu de noir, son rouge à lèvre rouge vif attirant le regard, ses cheveux ramenés en arrière et retenu en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques boucles blondes. Elle était à tomber !

Albus la regarda encore quelques secondes puis pénétra dans la grande salle suivit de Rosaline qui n'avait rien remarqué. Sadie complimenta sa meilleure amie qui en fit autant puis salua Scorpius avant de rejoindre Jack Thomas, le fils de Dean et Padma qui était en septième année à Serdaigle.

Lily salua ensuite Rose qui arriva accompagné de Stefan Stryder, un septième année de sa maison avec qui elle sortait depuis peu. Lily dit bonjour aux autres membres de sa famille qu'elle croisait avant de rentrer dans la grande salle, main dans la main avec Scorpius. Puis ils allèrent sur la piste et Scorpius la rapprocha de lui et la fit danser.

Du coin de l'œil, Lily vit Roxy, la fille de son oncle George, danser avec Franck. Roxanne avait un faible pour lui depuis… toujours en fait. Elle avait toujours été en admiration devant le garçon et Lily eut soudain de la peine pour elle, car maintenant, elle savait que toutes ces années où sa cousine avait idolâtré le grand frère de Sadie, ce dernier l'avait regardé elle.

Elle croisa le regard de Roxanne qui lui fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main, elle avait l'air parfaitement heureuse. Mais lorsque le regard de la rouquine croisa celui de Franck elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air de souffrir de la voir dans les bras de Scorpius, alors même qu'il avait une autre fille dans ses bras, sa cousine.

Enfin, elle n'y était pour rien et là, tout de suite, elle était dans les bras de Scorpius et elle ne comptait pas gâcher leur première soirée ainsi ! Alors, elle chassa tout ça de sa tête et regarda son amoureux en souriant.

\- Je suis contente d'être ici, avec toi, avoua-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Il caressa sa joue et l'embrassa.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il en recommençant à danser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant les vacances ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je ne sais pas, je rentre chez mon père mais je ne sais pas ce que lui et Hermione ont prévu. Et toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, certaines années, on part en voyage puis d'autre, on fait noël chez mes grands-parents, ou à la maison… Enfin, on verra bien !

Lily se souvint, que certaines années où c'était au tour d'Hermione d'avoir Rose et Hugo, cette dernière se joignait à eux. Elle espérait que ce serait le cas cette année, auquel cas, elle pourrait voir Scorpius pour noël ! Elle ne partagea pas le fond de sa pensée, elle n'aimait pas montrer à quel point elle avait envie d'être tout le temps avec lui. Elle se sentait complétement accroc et elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur ou le faire rire.

Elle manquait totalement d'expérience, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait faire. Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ou plutôt attendre qu'il le fasse ? Elle avait essayé d'en parler avec Sadie mais cette dernière lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pouvait pas trop lui donner de conseil, puisqu'elle-même n'avait jamais eu de relation allant au-delà de quelques jours. Alors, Lily attendait et évitait de se poser trop de question.

Après avoir accordé une danse à Albus, Lily et Scorpius sortirent dans le parc enneigé. Il était magnifique ! Ils marchèrent et Scorpius prêta sa cape à Lily qui frissonnait. Elle se surprit à humer discrètement l'étoffe qui sentait l'odeur du blond. Elle adorait son odeur. Elle n'aurait pas su identifier ce qu'elle sentait mais elle aimait, aucun doute là-dessus. Maintenant, elle serait capable de la reconnaître entre mille !

Scorpius regarda la sorcière dans les yeux, perdu dans tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines mais il l'aimait, il le savait. Il l'avait su rapidement, alors qu'il avait eu des relations plus longues sans ressentir le quart de ce qu'il ressentait pour la jolie rousse. Mais alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, une voix s'écria :

\- Baissez-vous !

Scorpius ne chercha à discuter et se jeta sur Lily. Elle se retrouva plaquée au sol, le corps du blond sur elle et au-delà de la surprise et de la peur, elle nota qu'elle aimait ça, même si la position la gênait fortement…

Se forçant à penser à autre chose, elle remarqua qu'un sorcier se tenait un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre et que, de l'autre côté se tenait… son père ! C'était lui qui avait crié, probablement avait-il dû remarquer le sorcier dans l'ombre. Il stupéfixa la silhouette qui tomba au sol puis se tourna vers les deux amoureux. Scorpius se leva et tendit sa main à Lily pour l'aider.

Une fois que la rouquine fut debout, elle se précipita vers son père pour l'enlacer. Après tout, elle était heureuse de le voir ! Mais malgré sa joie, il n'échapperait pas aux questions !


	13. Chapter 12

**Réponse à Lola : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Le père serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui fit une bise. Ensuite, il l'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir la regarder.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie ! dit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui et en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Scorpius se tenait un peu à l'écart, mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas depuis quand Harry Potter était dans le coin mais il s'imaginait embrassait Lily avec le père caché un peu plus loin… C'était assez gênant ! Harry lâcha sa fille puis s'approcha de Scorpius et le salua avant de se rendre vers la personne stupéfixé.

Les deux jeunes gens le suivirent et découvrir Bella Nott.

\- Papa ! Tu as attaqué une élève !

\- Je t'assure qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur toi. C'est peut-être une élève, mais elle comptait t'attaquer ! expliqua Harry.

\- Papa, Bella est une idiote, pas très sympathique mais elle ne pointerait pas sa baguette sur moi pour me…

\- Elle t'a envoyé un cognard hors match, tu aurais pu mourir ce jour-là, rappela Scorpius en restant à une distance respectable de la rouquine alors qu'il voulait simplement la prendre dans ses bras.

Harry opina en regardant Scorpius, signe qu'il était d'accord.

\- De toute façon, on va très vite le savoir, dit Harry en réveillant la jeune brune stupéfixé.

Bella regarda autour d'elle d'un air très apeuré et encore plus lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Harry Potter se trouvait devant elle.

\- Pourquoi pointais-tu ta baguette sur ma fille, demanda Harry sans préambule.

\- Je ne… commença-t-elle.

\- N'empire pas ton cas en mentant, j'ai horreur de ça, la coupa Harry.

\- Je voulais seulement lui faire une blague…

\- Comme le jour où tu as failli la tuer avec ton cognard ? demanda Scorpius.

Harry se concentra, sa baguette en main et pénétra l'esprit de la jeune fille. Pénétrer un esprit non-entraîné était d'une facilité déconcertante, Harry avait accès à tout ce qu'il voulait et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Bella Nott avait manqué de l'amour de sa mère, celle-ci était rempli d'amertume de ne jamais avoir pu attirer l'attention de Drago Malefoy et elle avait reporté sa frustration sur sa fille et ceux, dès son plus jeune âge. Elle ne voulait pas la mort de Lily mais elle était terriblement jalouse de sa popularité et du fait qu'elle ait réussi à rendre Scorpius amoureux d'elle. Toutefois, il vit qu'en dehors de ce soir et du cognard, elle ne s'en était jamais pris à Lily, donc, le soir où elle avait été attaquée, il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Harry était sincèrement triste pour la jeune Nott mais la vie de sa fille était plus importante que ça.

\- Je vais t'accompagner dans le bureau de la directrice et je vais appuyer ton renvoi, ça fait deux fois que tu t'en prends à elle ou que tu essaies… Je ne laisserais pas ça passer cette fois-ci, expliqua Harry.

Les yeux de Bella se remplirent de larmes mais elle ne dit rien, comme si dans un sens, elle comprenait. Ils commencèrent à marcher vers le château mais Lily intervint.

\- Papa, personne n'est au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir et cela ruinerait sa vie… Ne dis rien et laisse-la terminer ses études, je suis certaine que tout se passera bien…

\- Lily, tu es en danger…

\- Et Bella n'est pas ce danger. Elle est juste un peu jalouse, c'est juste une ado… Papa, ne va pas ruiner sa vie à cause d'une erreur. Tu aurais pu faire la même chose à son âge envers Drago et inversement, alors s'il te plait papa, laisse-lui une dernière chance, plaida Lily.

Harry regarda un moment sa fille, puis la fille de Nott et acquiesça.

\- Ok, mais je te préviens, que la prochaine fois, je ne me laisserais pas influencer, dit Harry en parlant à Bella.

Bella partit aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Lily la regarda un moment avant de se retourner vers son père.

\- Maintenant, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que tu fais là ?

Harry passa sa main sur nuque en haussant les épaules, signe qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise.

\- Je… ok, je t'espionne à chaque entraînement de Quidditch et ce soir aussi. En gros, toutes les fois où tu te retrouves hors du château une fois la nuit tombée… C'est pour ta sécurité ma chérie.

Lily le regarda un moment sans rien dire, un peu sonnée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu me suis au moins trois fois par semaine sans même m'avoir averti depuis… depuis quand au fait ?

Scorpius s'éloigna lentement, l'air de rien, car il savait que la tempête n'allait pas tarder à éclater… Les joues de Lily devenaient de plus en rouge, même Harry savait lire les signes.

\- Tu as voulu rester ici, il fallait bien que je trouve une autre solution pour te protéger…

\- Maman est au courant ? demanda Lily.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ta mère vient faire là-dedans… C'est une initiative que j'ai pris par rapport à mon travail…

\- Quand je vais raconter ça à maman ! Tu me suis, tu m'espionnes… Si encore tu m'avais prévenu… Je ne dis pas que tu as tort, je dis juste que tu aurais dû me prévenir ! Non mais tu te rends compte !

\- Je ne veux que ta sécurité et sache que je me tenais toujours à une distance suffisante pour ne pas écouter tes conversations…

Lily décida de ne pas laisser parler sa colère. Après tout, son père s'inquiétait pour elle… mais il fallait qu'il arrête ça.

\- Je veux bien que tu viennes pour me surveiller, de toute façon je sais que je ne pourrais pas t'en empêcher mais je ne veux plus que tu le fasses à mon insu, je veux savoir quand tu es là.

Harry regarda sa fille puis la serra dans ses bras.

\- D'accord chérie, je te le promets.

\- Je t'aime papa.

\- Moi aussi ma fée… Tu peux dire à Scorpius de revenir, je ne vais pas le manger, s'amusa Harry.

\- Je pense qu'apprendre que le père de sa copine passe son temps sous une cape d'invisibilité à les suivre doit-être un peu dérangeant pour lui.

\- Tu aurais dû remarquer que j'avais évité ce point-là toute la soirée et que, donc, je ne voulais pas l'aborder, dit Harry.

\- Tu l'as cherché, taquina la rouquine en prenant la main de son père.

\- Euh… ma puce ?

\- Oui papa ?

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de parler de tout ça à ta mère…

\- C'est promis.

Harry embrassa sa fille sur le front puis fit un signe de la main à Scorpius.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-il.

\- Tu pars vraiment ou tu comptes m'espionner ? s'amusa la jeune fille.

\- Si tu me promets de rester dans le château pour ce soir, je pars vraiment, répondit-il.

\- Alors c'est promis, répondit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Lily s'éloigna et rejoignit Scorpius qui l'attendait à l'entrée du château. Elle fit un signe de la main à son père et le regarda disparaître avant de rentrer. Au lieu de retourner dans la grande salle, ils s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe du premier étage.

\- Tu es sûre que ton père n'est pas ici ? demanda Scorpius alors que la sorcière allait l'embrasser.

Lily pouffa de rire mais sortit sa baguette pour rassurer le sorcier et fit un sort de révélation.

\- Tu vois, il n'y a que toi et moi, dit-elle.

Alors, il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa enfin. Elle reposa ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû empêcher ton père de faire renvoyer Bella.

\- Je ne voulais pas que sa vie soit gâchée pour une seule erreur. Je connais très peu de personnes ayant réussi sans leurs ASPIC. Mon père a pu devenir Auror mais c'est une exception. Mon oncle Ron aussi mais là aussi, c'est une exception. Quand à mon oncle George, il n'était pas seul, ils avaient le talent et les fonds.

\- Tu es beaucoup trop gentille et généreuse pour ton bien, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

En rigolant, elle le mordit légèrement dans le cou.

\- Je ne suis pas « si » gentille que ça, s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- On se verra pendant les vacances ? demanda-t-elle presque malgré elle.

\- Si ton père t'autorise à sortir de chez toi, répondit Scorpius.

\- J'en doute, mais tu pourrais venir à la maison, je suis sûre qu'il serait d'accord.

\- Hum, attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Venir chez Harry Potter pour embrasser sa fille… Tu crois qu'il me laissera repartir en un morceau ?

\- Je te signale qu'il nous a vu nous embrasser en m'espionnant…

\- Merci de me le rappeler !

Lily rigola puis embrassa le blond.

\- Promet moi que tu viendras.

\- Tu es bien exigeante ! Mais oui, je te le promets. De toute façon, je serais bien incapable de me passer de toi pendant 15 jours complets !

La rouquine eut un sourire rayonnant. Peut-être tenait-il à elle autant qu'elle à lui et cette pensée la comblait de joie.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Lily venait de sortir du train, pour ne pas attirer des problèmes à Scorpius vis-à-vis de sa mère. Ils s'étaient embrassés puis la rouquine était retournée auprès de ses amis. Le blond allait passer deux jours chez sa mère avant de rentrer chez son père.

La jeune fille courut dans les bras de sa mère, puis de James et enfin de son père. Même si elle l'avait vu quelques jours auparavant, elle était contente de le retrouver puis de rentrer chez elle ! Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis partirent pour Godric's Hollow, car c'est là que les Potter vivaient. La maison qu'avait habité Harry durant son enfance avait été refaite, probablement très différente mais ce n'était pas plus mal.

\- Ma chérie, il y a une surprise qui t'attend dans ta chambre, dit Ginny en souriant à sa fille.

Lily sourit puis monta les marches en courant. Elle ouvrit la porte puis balaya la pièce des yeux avant de découvrir un perchoir où une petite chouette blanche aux yeux bleu dormait tranquillement.

\- Ah ! Elle est trop belle ! s'écria Lily en courant vers la chouette qui s'était réveillé d'un air mécontent.

Ginny et Harry étaient à l'entrée de la chambre, heureux de voir la joie de leur petite dernière.

\- Papa ? demanda Lily au bout de quelques minutes, la chouette perché à présent sur son bras.

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Vu qu'elle est blanche… Elle me fait un peu penser à Hedwige, la chouette que tu avais quand tu étais à Poudlard, même si la couleur des yeux est différente. Tu serais d'accord pour que j'appelle ma chouette Hedwige ?

Harry entra dans la chambre et caressa la chouette puis passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily.

\- Non seulement je suis d'accord mais en plus, ça me fait plaisir, répondit Harry.

\- Alors ce sera Hedwige, dit Lily en caressant sa chouette.

Elle la reposa sur son perchoir, ouvrit la boîte de Miamhibou que ses parents avaient pris puis lui en donna un. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Ginny et Harry.

\- Mais pourquoi vous me l'avez offerte avant Noël ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas ton cadeau de Noël, c'est pour te féliciter pour ta victoire du début d'année mais aussi pour tes résultats scolaires, qui, dans l'ensemble, sont très bon, expliqua Ginny.

\- Puis on sait que tu empruntes sans arrêts le hibou de Al, alors, on s'est dit que : puisqu'il va terminer ses études en juin, ce ne serait pas mal que tu es la tienne, ajouta Harry.

Se rappeler de la fin des études de son frère lui fit inévitablement penser à la fin des études de Scorpius. Bien sûr, elle était triste de savoir qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun de ses frères à partir de Septembre prochain mais ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de ne plus voir Scorpius tous les jours ressemblait à autre chose. Il y avait la tristesse mais aussi la peur et s'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre à l'Université Magique ? Une fille plus âgée, plus belle, plus à son goût ou qui était simplement prête pour aller plus loin… Faire ce que Lily ne se sentait pas encore prête à faire.

Bien sûr, Scorpius n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, la jeune fille n'était même pas sûre que ce genre de sujet s'aborde ! Mais elle avait entendu mainte fois ses frères parler de leurs conquêtes et certaines avaient le même âge qu'elle à présent. Elle avait peur qu'un jour, il le veuille et qu'elle, elle ne soit pas prête. Serait-il patient ?

\- Un problème chérie ? demanda Harry en remarquant l'air troublé de sa fille.

Lily secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Si elle était en mal de quelqu'un à qui parler, elle n'en parlerait certainement pas à son père ! L'horreur ! Il péterait certainement les plombs et l'enfermerait dans la cave jusqu'à ses 25 ans !

\- Non papa… je me demandais juste si tu me laisserais aller voir Scorpius pendant les vacances, demanda la jeune fille.

Elle fit les yeux les plus doux qu'elle pouvait pour attendrir son père, sachant très bien comment parvenir à le faire plier

\- Je préfère te savoir en sécurité, tu n'as qu'à le faire venir ici, proposa Harry.

\- Avec James dans les parages ! Je suis sûr qu'il fera tout pour le mettre mal à l'aise !

\- Moi ! s'exclama l'intéressé en montrant le bout de son nez à la porte.

\- Non, Merlin, triple bouse ! répondit Lily.

\- Surveille ton langage Potterette si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse bouffer tes cheveux ! menaça James rieur.

\- Faudrait-il encore que tu m'attrape ! s'exclama la jeune fille rieuse aussi.

\- Je te signale que je suis devant la porte !

\- Bon, de toute façon, j'avais autre chose à faire ! Alors papa… dis oui… s'il te plait… supplia Lily en reprenant un air doux et innocent.

\- Ma princesse…

Puis il échangea un regard avec sa femme pour avoir son avis.

\- Si Lily va voir Scorpius chez lui, ce sera donc chez Mione, je pense que nous pouvons avoir confiance, dit Ginny en haussant les épaules.

Lily eut un sourire radieux et embrassa sa mère.

\- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Papa… supplia une fois de plus Lily.

Harry la regarda une fois de plus. Comme l'avait souligné Ginny, il y aurait Hermione et il ne pouvait jamais refuser quelque chose à sa fille lorsqu'elle le regardait comme ça.

\- D'accord, mais je t'y emmènerais et je t'y récupérerais, prévint le papa.

\- Oh papa, tu es le meilleur ! dit-elle en se jetant à son cou.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai un entraînement, prévint James.

\- Oh ! Je peux venir ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas, dit James en regardant son père.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas rester sagement ici ? soupira Harry.

\- Je serais sur un stade de Quidditch entourée de plein de joueur ! dit Lily.

\- Ok, ok ! James, tu fais bien attention, dit Harry.

\- Oui papa… enfin, sauf si elle m'ennuie, auquel cas je l'enterrerais proprement !

\- Souviens-toi, pas de sang, pas de preuve ! s'exclama Albus qui passait par là.

Lily lança une peluche sur son frère puis suivit James en riant tandis qu'Albus la poursuivait en hurlant.

\- Tu te souviens de l'époque où nous étions au calme, s'amusa Harry.

\- Non, c'est trop lointain ! répondit Ginny en l'enlaçant.

Du côté de Scorpius, l'ambiance était tout autre. Finalement, c'était son père qui l'avait récupéré à la gare. Apparemment, Astoria ne se sentait pas assez bien pour sortir du manoir mais Scorpius savait très bien que c'était faux. Elle voulait seulement forcer Drago à venir jusqu'à elle et le père de famille n'était pas dupe mais il le faisait pour son fils.

\- Alors, Lily Potter ! railla Drago alors qu'ils quittaient la gare.

\- Papa… râla Scorpius.

\- Quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de m'intéresser à la vie de mon fils ?

\- Oui, Lily Potter, répondit alors le jeune homme.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas le dire à ta mère ?

\- Elle est déjà assez chiante sans ça !

\- Scorpius !

\- Pardon papa.

Ils rigolèrent jusqu'à arriver au manoir puis l'ambiance changea tout à coup, une fois devant la grille.

\- Tu sais, je peux faire le reste du chemin seul, dit Scorpius.

\- Non, ça va aller, puis ton grand-père n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour voir ma mère.

Scorpius hocha la tête puis ensemble, ils franchirent les grilles. Narcissa fut celle qui ouvrit à leur arrivée. Elle se jeta littéralement sur son fils qui l'étreignit à son tour.

\- Mon chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi maman.

Narcissa le relâcha puis le regarda avant d'avoir un sourire radieux. Elle sortit du manoir puis ferma derrière elle, probablement pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être entendu par son ex belle-fille.

\- Tu as l'air de bien te porter, tu es radieux !

\- Je suis très heureux, confirma Drago.

Narcissa se tourna vers son petit-fils puis l'étreignit à son tour. Le garçon embrassa sa grand-mère, la personne qu'il préférait dans cette grande maison.

\- Drago, est-ce que tu aurais des photos de Léo et Meredith ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'à chaque fois que je sais que je vais venir ici, je prévois, dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches.

Il tendit les clichés les plus récents qu'il avait trouvés à sa mère qui les regarda, émue.

\- Ils sont magnifiques ! Je vois qu'ils ont tous les deux hérités de tes yeux ! dit la grand-mère aux anges.

\- Oui, puis Mery a mes cheveux, Hermione remercie Merlin à chaque fois qu'elle la coiffe ! s'amusa le blond.

Oui, apparemment, la mère d'Hermione avait pas mal galéré avec les cheveux de sa fille lorsqu'elle était enfant. Un problème que ne connaîtrait jamais Hermione avec Meredith puisque la petite fille avait les cheveux aussi lisses que ceux de son père, sans parler de la même blondeur. Tandis que Léo était brun comme sa mère.

\- J'aimerais tellement les voir ! s'exclama tristement Narcissa.

\- Ça ne tient qu'à toi, je te l'ai dit. Notre porte reste ouverte pour toi, toujours, répondit Drago.

\- Je le sais mon fils… mais ton père…

\- Je sais, coupa Drago peu désireux de rentrer dans cette discussion.

Narcissa lui tendit les clichés qu'il reprit, sauf un.

\- Garde cette photo-là, elle est affichée à la maison, je pourrais en refaire un double, expliqua Drago.

Narcissa rangea le cliché dans sa robe, au bon moment puisque Astoria choisit ce moment-là pour les rejoindre, l'air en parfaite santé.

\- Drago, dit-elle froidement.

\- Bonjour Astoria, dit-il sur le même ton.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais jusqu'ici.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais en mesure de te lever, répliqua-t-il.

\- Finalement, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- Parfait.

Il embrassa sa mère qui le serra contre lui, il embrassa son fils en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait devant les grilles dans deux jours, puis s'apprêta à partir. Alors qu'il allait atteindre les grilles, il entendit Astoria l'appeler. Il stoppa puis se retourna vers son ex-femme.

\- Pour le bien de notre fils, je pense qu'il faudrait que nous nous voyions plus souvent, peut-être que nous fassions des sorties tous les trois, comme une famille.

\- La seule chose qui fasse souffrir notre fils, c'est ton comportement. Puis, nous ne sommes plus une famille Astoria, le jour où tu t'en rendras compte, tu iras beaucoup mieux.

\- Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ?

\- Ce n'est pas une question de ce qu'elle a de plus… Je l'aime, c'est comme ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal…

\- Mis tu m'en as fait.

\- Je sais. Notre mariage n'a été qu'un arrangement, j'avais toujours pensé que tu ne m'aimais pas réellement, tout comme moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour toi, mais pas d'amour, jamais.

\- Si vos routes ne s'étaient pas recroisés, nous serions encore mariés…

\- Oui, toujours à vivre dans le mensonge… Astoria, cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien. Tu voudrais que je regrette mon choix mais je ne pourrais jamais regretter. Je suis vraiment heureux et j'espère qu'un jour, toi aussi tu connaîtras ça.

Puis il n'attendit pas de réponse, il partit, simplement.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Scorpius était arrivé depuis la veille seulement et il était déjà lassé de l'ambiance qui régnait dans le manoir de son grand-père. Il était heureux d'avoir l'anniversaire des jumeaux afin d'écourter son séjour. Il annonça d'ailleurs son départ du lendemain au diner du soir.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne restes pas plus longtemps ! s'exclama Astoria.

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas manquer et que ça se passe chez papa, répondit-il lassé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que mon petit-fils refuse de passer du temps avec sa mère ? demanda Lucius.

\- Chéri, laisse Scorpius tranquille, intervint Narcissa.

\- Grand-père, ne pose pas de question lorsque tu ne veux pas entendre la réponse, répondit Scorpius les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

\- Tu me rends curieux, insista Lucius.

\- Il y a l'anniversaire de mon frère et de ma sœur demain, voilà pourquoi je pars !

\- Demi-frère et demi-sœur, corrigea Astoria les dents serrées.

\- Ces bâtards ne valent même pas cette distinction, ils ne sont rien, dit Lucius avec mépris.

\- Toi maman, tu ne comprendras donc jamais que tu n'as jamais compté pour papa ? Je suis bien content qu'il soit avec Hermione ! Au moins, l'un de vous deux est heureux ! Tu parles sans arrêt du passé, celui où nous étions une famille. Mais le seul exemple de famille que j'ai, je le dois à papa et à Hermione ! Lorsque vous étiez ensemble, il était froid et malheureux et toi, tu n'étais guère plus heureuse qu'aujourd'hui ! Quant à toi Grand-père, que tu le veuilles ou non, ce sont tes petits-enfants au même titre que moi et ce n'est pas d'eux dont j'ai honte, c'est de toi !

Il se leva de table et se tourna vers sa grand-mère.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de pleurer toutes les nuits sur les photos des jumeaux et aller à leur rencontre. Tu n'en serais que plus heureuse et tu n'as pas grand-chose à perdre, ajouta-t-il en regardant son grand-père.

Puis il partit. Une fois en dehors du manoir, il se servit de la pièce enchantée qui lui permettait de faire savoir à son père qu'il voulait qu'il vienne le récupérer. C'était Hermione qui l'avait enchantée, au cas où. Il ne s'en était jamais servi jusqu'à présent, se forçant à faire profil bas. Entendre son frère et sa sœur se faire insulter de bâtard par Lucius l'avait rendu fou de colère. Il passa les grilles et vit son père arriver peu après.

\- Ça va mon grand ? demanda Drago, inquiet.

\- Oui, ça va, mais je ne veux plus rester ici. Ramène-moi à la maison s'il te plaît.

Drago acquiesça et lui tendit la main, Scorpius la prit puis ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant un manoir beaucoup plus accueillant. Le jeune homme se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Encore plus lorsqu'il vit une certaine rouquine dans son jardin en train de voler à basse altitude avec Meredith.

\- Hermione a vu ça ? demanda le jeune homme en souriant.

\- Non, tu penses ! Elle dîne avec Potter et Weasmoche… Weasley… Tu sais, les réunions du trio d'or ! répondit Drago avec un sourire en coin.

En se rapprochant, il put voir Hugo qui faisait voler Léo et Rose qui prenait des photos. Il échangea un regard avec son père qui lui sourit.

\- Vas-y, on discutera plus tard, dit Drago.

Scorpius s'élança et Lily atterrit tout près de lui. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, se fichant bien que son père soit spectateur ou non. Il savait que celui-ci n'avait rien contre.

\- Tu m'attendais ? taquina le blond.

\- Pas avant demain. Je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas censé rentrer ce soir, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, lui dit-il.

\- Je suis contente aussi, dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

\- Hey, ça va, on existe nous aussi ! s'exclama Rose.

Scorpius rigola puis fit une bise à Rose et Hugo, ainsi qu'un câlin aux jumeaux.

\- Moi je me marierais avec Lily quand je serais grand, dit Léo une fois que Scorpius l'eut déposé sur l'herbe.

Lily réprima son rire, de même que tous les autres.

\- Pourquoi tous mes fils sont attirés par une Potter ? chuchota Drago, ce qui fit rire Lily puisqu'elle l'entendit.

\- Je te la garde en attendant, ça te va ? demanda Scorpius en prenant la main de Lily.

\- D'accord.

\- Moi je me marierais avec toi, dit Meredith en regardant son grand frère.

Ils rigolèrent tous, puis Drago décréta que les jumeaux devaient rentrer. Après tout, ils étaient en décembre et il faisait déjà nuit, donc froid. Hugo et Rose restèrent un moment dehors avec le couple, avant de rentrer pour les laisser seuls.

\- Je suppose que si tu es rentré en avance, c'est que ça s'est mal passé, devina-t-elle.

\- Oui, je ne les supportais plus, répondit-il.

Lily lui prit la main et la caressa.

\- Je suis très content que tu sois là, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- Je devais passer la nuit ici, avec Rose, mais quand mon père reviendra avec Hermione et qu'il saura que tu es rentré, je suis sûr qu'il insistera pour me ramener à la maison, s'amusa la sorcière.

\- Dommage, j'aurais adoré passer la journée de demain avec toi.

\- Je reviendrais, promit-elle.

\- De toute façon, demain, il y a les 5 ans des jumeaux.

\- Oui, nous serons tous là !

Scorpius embrassa la sorcière, se sentant parfaitement bien et éloigné de la colère qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt à cause de son grand-père. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc dans le jardin.

\- Tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Mon grand-père a insulté Mery et Léo de bâtards… Je ne l'ai pas supporté… Ce ne sont que des enfants. Ils ne sont responsables de rien et de toute façon, c'est mieux ainsi ! Je suis heureux pour mon père, heureux qu'Hermione, Rose et Hugo fassent partis de ma famille. J'aimerais tellement que mon grand-père se montre tolérant…

Lily prit sa main et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Mais ton grand-père n'a jamais été tolérant… Il a échappé à la prison seulement grâce au geste de ta grand-mère et au comportement de ton père. Il est le seul à n'avoir jamais regretté ses actes, de plus, l'après-guerre ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux, puisqu'il n'avait rien de repentant, ce qui a dû accentuer sa rancœur. Mais je suis désolé que tout ça retombe sur toi ou sur les jumeaux.

\- Et ma mère qui s'accroche à mon père alors qu'il ne l'a jamais aimé… Je devrais lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé, pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Lui au moins, il est heureux ! Ma mère me fait juste pitié, quand elle ne m'énerve pas de rester autant naïve et amère.

Lily ne sut quoi dire, alors, elle se contenta de serrer la main de Scorpius un peu plus fort et au final, il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les genoux de la sorcière qui commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

\- J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas à avoir honte de mon grand-père…

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, l'important, c'est ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, pas ce que lui, il fait. Scorpius, tu n'as aucun préjugé, aucune méchanceté. Peu importe ce qu'il pense, ne le laisse jamais t'atteindre…

Scorpius regarda la sorcière pendant qu'elle parlait de lui. Il y avait une espèce d'admiration dans sa voix, presque de la passion et il l'aimait. Il aimait sa façon de le regarder, la manière dont elle parlait de lui. Il l'aimait elle, simplement. Il se releva et prit sa main pour qu'elle se lève également. Il l'embrassa alors comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, la collant à lui, caressant son dos, ses cheveux puis il rompit le baiser, laissant la jeune fille haletante.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Je… je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le jardin jusqu'à entendre les voix d'Hermione et d'Harry. Ils allèrent alors à leur rencontre.

\- Scorpius ! On ne t'attendait pas avant demain ! S'exclama Hermione en l'enlaçant et en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Oui, un petit problème chez mes grands-parents, dit-il avant de saluer Harry.

\- Rien de grave j'espère ? demanda Hermione.

\- Non, la routine, ne t'inquiète pas.

La sorcière lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur et Hermione enlaça son mari et les jumeaux puis Rose et Hugo. Ils s'installèrent tous à table et un elfe emmena le thé.

\- Merci Daisy, dit Hermione.

\- On ne va pas tarder à y aller mon ange, dit Harry à sa fille.

\- Mais papa, tu avais dit que je pouvais rester dormir avec Rose, dit Lily avec son fameux regard qui aurait fait pleurer les pierres.

Le regard d'Harry se posa une fraction de seconde sur Scorpius, de manière si peu discrète que le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Lily ne put s'empêcher de rougir et les autres eurent du mal à ne pas rire.

\- Harry, je pense que tu peux nous la laisser, intervint Hermione.

Le père de famille croisa le regard toujours aussi implorant de sa fille puis capitula.

\- Tu sais, ce regard ne marchera pas toujours, dit Harry en se levant.

\- Merci papa ! s'exclama Lily en sautant de sa chaise pour embrasser son père.

\- Sois sage, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Promis papa, répondit-elle tout aussi discrètement.

Harry salua tous les autres puis s'approcha de la sortie.

\- Demain à 15 heures pour les jumeaux, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais, nous serons là, dit Harry en souriant.

Le survivant partit et les autres restèrent un peu au salon avant de monter dans les chambres. Lily embrassa Scorpius puis rejoignit Rose dans sa chambre.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Le soir, chez les Malefoy, Lily sortit de la salle de bain de Rose, en pyjama : soit un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt Gryffondor trop grand pour elle. Il appartenait à James. Elle s'installa sur le lit puis se tourna vers sa cousine qui avait l'air prête à dormir.

\- Bonne nuit, dit Lily.

\- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda Rose en se redressant un peu.

\- Quoi ? demanda Lily, étonnée.

\- Tu comptes vraiment t'endormir ici alors que Scorpius est dans la chambre d'à côté ?

\- J'ai promis à mon père d'être sage, répondit Lily.

\- Lily, ton père te couve comme si tu avais encore 10 ans. Je comprends : mon père fait pareil. Tu vas bientôt avoir16 ans et tu as le droit de désobéir un peu…

\- En fait… j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je vais à côté, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

\- Il ne se passera rien que tu ne voudras pas, fais-moi confiance, profite un peu. De plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez sa mère mais je suppose que ta présence lui fera du bien.

\- Mais si Hermione ou Drago me surprennent ?

\- Drago est cool, quant à ma mère, elle est persuadée que tu es un ange ! Elle ne se doutera jamais que tu puisses te faufiler dans la chambre de Scorpius ! s'amusa Rose.

\- Justement, elle me fait confiance…

\- Oh allez, elle s'en remettra ! pouffa Rosa.

Lily sembla hésiter avant de se lever. Rose eut du mal à ne pas rire devant la nervosité de sa cousine à enfreindre les règles. Comment avait-elle fait pour atterrir à Gryffondor et comment Rose avait fait pour atterrir chez les Poufsouffle ? Voilà les deux questions que les jeunes sorcières se posèrent l'une sur l'autre.

La rouquine sortit de la chambre de sa cousine sur la pointe des pieds, et alla frapper doucement à la porte de son petit-ami. Il lui sourit largement en la voyant sur le pas de sa porte. Il se décala légèrement et la laissa entrer.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais, avoua Scorpius, amusé pendant que la jeune fille regardait autour d'elle.

\- Rose m'a un peu poussé à la désobéissance. Ma cousine est la pire Poufsouffle que je connaisse !

\- Et toi tu suis étrangement trop le règlement pour une Gryffondor, rigola le blond en prenant Lily dans ses bras.

\- Pas tous les règlements, je ne suis pas les règlements de l'école à la lettre, se défendit Lily.

\- Seulement ceux de ton père, dit Scorpius.

\- Pas tous… En fait, je pense que je serais venue quand même, mais beaucoup plus tard, dit la jeune fille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les lèvres du blond.

\- Aurais-je une trop mauvaise influence sur toi ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je mettrais ça sur le dos de la crise d'adolescence, s'amusa-t-elle.

Scorpius rigola puis s'allongea sur son lit avant d'ouvrir les bras pour y accueillir la sorcière. Lily tenta de cacher l'énorme anxiété qu'elle ressentait en cet instant et s'allongea aux côtés du sorcier.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois là, particulièrement ce soir, confia-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente, dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu tellement tendue alors ? demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pour rien, je ne suis pas tendue, se défendit Lily en rougissant.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, encouragea Scorpius.

\- Non, c'est tellement idiot !

\- Lily, s'il te plaît, insista Scorpius.

\- Ok, en fait, j'ai un peu peur d'être ici avec toi parce que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. Toi tu as bientôt dix-huit ans et mon frère est tout sauf discret donc je sais que tu as déjà connu le sexe… Mais moi non et j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et j'ai peur de ne pas être prête et j'ai peur que tu ne décides de partir avec une fille plus expérimenté et moins ridicule que moi en cet instant…

Il la fit taire d'un baiser.

\- Scorpius, je…

Encore une fois, il la fit taire d'un baiser puis il se recula et la fit taire en mettant un doigt sur la bouche de la sorcière qui s'apprêtait à parler.

\- C'est vrai, j'ai connu d'autres filles mais ça ne devrait pas t'inquiéter car à la différence d'elles, toi, je t'aime sincèrement et pour le reste, ne t'inquiète pas non plus. Quand tu te sentiras prête, tu le sauras et tu n'auras plus peur. J'attendrais ce moment le temps qu'il faudra, parce que tu en vaux la peine.

\- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle en osant enfin croiser son regard.

\- Plus que sûr, fais-moi confiance, fais-nous confiance.

Lorsqu'il lui dit ça, ses prunelles grises brillèrent de sincérité. Alors, elle ne douta plus de lui et son anxiété s'évapora.

\- D'accord, dit la sorcière.

\- Et je veux aussi que tu me parles. Je ne veux pas que tu te tracasses lorsque je peux t'apporter une réponse.

\- Promis, dit la sorcière en posant son visage sur le torse du blond.

En réalité, Scorpius la trouvait mignonne dans sa timidité, ainsi que dans sa nervosité. Et puis il était heureux du fait qu'il soit le premier dont la jeune fille soit amoureuse.

Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser, parfois un peu trop passionnément mais le sorcier freinait toujours les choses. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry Potter lui avait fait confiance en quelque sorte. Alors, il était hors de question que ça aille plus loin que des baisers pour ce soir.

Puis ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla aux aurores. Elle regarda quelques instants Scorpius endormit. Il était parfait, beau et tellement attendrissant lorsqu'il dormait. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille, ses bras écartés, même si dans la nuit, cela l'avait plus contrarié qu'autre chose. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire dans son sommeil, puis se leva et sortit discrètement de la chambre du garçon pour rejoindre celle de Rose.

\- Alors comme ça, on joue les ados rebelle ? s'amusa la voix de Drago dans son dos.

Lily sursauta fortement et se retourna vers Drago en rougissant.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit-elle ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à l'être. C'est de ton âge. Vous vous êtes protégé au moins ? demanda le blond.

Si Lily rougissait fortement avant cette question, après celle-ci, c'était encore pire.

\- On n'a pas… enfin…

\- Ok, ça me va ! Ton secret sera bien gardé, dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à l'adolescente gênée avant de passer devant elle pour entrer dans la chambre de Meredith.

Lily secoua la tête et entra dans la chambre de sa cousine où elle s'allongea à ses côtés pour terminer sa nuit. Plus tard, elle se réveilla et alla prendre son petit déjeuner avec Rose très vite rejoint par Hugo, les parents et les jumeaux, puis plus tard, par un Scorpius radieux qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Vous avez bien dormi ? demanda Hermione souriante après avoir vu son beau-fils et sa nièce échanger un regard amoureux.

\- Oui, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

\- Bon, vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Après manger, nous aurons besoin de votre aide pour organiser l'anniversaire, dit Hermione.

\- D'accord maman, répondit Rose en se levant de table.

Lily alla dans la chambre de Rose, se lava dans sa salle de bain puis enfila un jean et un pull avant de sortir à l'extérieur où sa cousine s'entraînait aux sortilèges et où Hugo volait. Lily alla prendre son éclair de feu et rejoignit Hugo dans les airs. Rose s'amusa alors à leur lancer des balles qu'ils rattrapèrent puis Scorpius se joignit vite à eux pendant que les jumeaux s'extasiaient à les regarder.

L'heure du repas arriva vite et après cela, ils aidèrent à la mise en place pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Lily partit avec Scorpius pour accrocher les décorations, en fait, elle ne servait pas à grand-chose, car le blond se servait de sa baguette, puisqu'il avait eu dix-sept ans en août dernier. Elle se contentait de porter les banderoles et de donner son avis sur la disposition.

\- Plus haut, dit-elle lorsqu'il positionna la banderole dans le salon.

\- A vos ordres, rigola Scorpius.

\- Non, un peu moins.

\- C'est bon là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, un peu plus maintenant…

\- Est-ce que tu te paierais ma tête par hasard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Complètement ! répondit la sorcière.

Scorpius fixa la dernière banderole et attrapa la sorcière.

\- Je t'ai eu ! dit-il.

\- Oui, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? le provoqua-t-elle.

Après avoir regardé autour de lui afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient seuls, il la plaqua entre lui et le mur, et l'embrassa, d'une manière assez osée, de la même manière que la veille au soir puis il s'écarta quelque peu, la laissant haletante et légèrement rougissante.

\- Je dérange ?

Lily sursauta et Scorpius se serait bien métamorphosé en souris afin d'échapper à cette situation. James se tenait à l'entrée, tout sourire et peu après, ils virent entrer Harry, Ginny et Albus, qui eux, n'avait rien vu du spectacle, fort heureusement.

Lily décida de faire comme si de rien était et Scorpius tâcha d'en faire autant, ce qui fit rire James, bien qu'il ne répondît pas lorsque son père lui demanda ce qui le rendait si jovial. L'anniversaire se déroula dans une excellente ambiance, avec, en invités, les Potter mais aussi les Weasley, Blaise, Rosaline, les Londubat, Luna et son mari ainsi que les jumeaux du couple qui étaient de la même année que les jumeaux Malefoy.

Vu comment James les avait surpris elle et Scorpius, Lily n'osa pas demander à ses parents de passer une nuit de plus chez sa tante. Elle suivit sa famille lorsqu'ils partirent. De plus, elle voulait passer du temps avec son frère aîné et ses parents avant de repartir pour Poudlard, donc, autant ne pas trop pousser !


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

\- Joyeux Noël ! s'exclama Lily en arrivant dans le salon le 25 au matin.

Elle était déjà prête pour la journée. Cette année, ils accueillaient toute la famille chez eux, y compris Hermione, Drago, Scorpius et les jumeaux. Rose et Hugo allaient arriver en même temps que Ron et tous les autres Weasley.

\- Joyeux Noël ma chérie, dit Ginny en l'enlaçant.

\- Joyeux Noël, dit Harry en l'enlaçant également.

Puis pareil pour ses deux frères.

\- James, je peux ouvrir ton cadeau maintenant ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

\- Qui te dis que je t'ai offert quoi que ce soit ? s'amusa le frère ainé.

\- Parce que je suis ta sœur préférée et que tu m'adores, répondit Lily avec un air malicieux.

\- Tu es ma seule sœur, tu es forcément ma préférée !

\- Tu vois !

\- De toute façon, on ouvre aucun cadeau tant que tout le monde n'est pas là, intervint Ginny amusée par l'échange de ses deux enfants.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? demanda Albus pour changer de sujet.

\- Nous allons rendre visite à votre Oncle Dudley, répondit Harry.

Les enfants retinrent un soupir de mécontentement, même Ginny ne paraissait guère heureuse de son sort !

\- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, Dudley est très sympathique !

\- J'espère que cette année, il n'y aura pas cette grosse vieille Tante Marge, dit Albus en ronchonnant.

\- Ah, je la revois encore dire à Lily qu'elle est bien trop maigre et qu'elle devrait prendre exemple sur Grace ! dit James

Grace était la fille de Dudley et elle avait un an de plus que Lily, puis 20 kilos de plus également.

\- Ah ça c'est sûr que Grace est bien grasse, se moqua Albus.

\- Oui, mais elle est sympa et ce n'est pas bien de se moquer, intervint Lily.

\- Merci chérie, dit Harry à sa fille.

\- Il y aura Tante Pétunia et l'autre ? demanda James.

« L'autre » était Oncle Vernon et comme la Tante Marge, il était le seul qui n'était pas heureux de voir les Potter, le seul aussi que personne n'aimait.

\- Oui, ils seront tous là, sauf Marge, répondit Harry.

\- Au moins ça, dit James.

Pétunia avait beaucoup changé envers Harry, surtout depuis la naissance de Lily, car elle disait toujours que la jeune fille ressemblait beaucoup à Lily, sa défunte sœur. Puis Dudley était très accueillant, mais ça n'enlevait pas le fait que les 3 enfants s'ennuyaient la plupart du temps lorsqu'ils rendaient visite au cousin de leur père. Enfin, demain était un autre jour, aujourd'hui, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer ! Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et James en profita pour partir par la porte de derrière pour aller chercher sa petite amie.

\- Lily, tu y vas s'il te plait ? demanda Ginny qui s'occupait de la cuisine.

\- Oui maman !

Lily ouvrit et se trouva devant ses grands-parents.

\- Joyeux Noël ma chérie, dit Molly en l'étreignant, trop fort, comme d'habitude.

\- Joyeux Noël mamie, joyeux Noël papi, dit l'adolescente.

\- Joyeux Noël ma princesse, dit Arthur en l'étreignant à son tour.

\- Tu as encore maigrit ma puce ! Est-ce que tu manges bien à Poudlard ? demanda Molly.

\- Enfin mamie, tu sais bien qu'il y a toujours trop à manger à l'école !

\- Oui, mais si tu ne manges pas, ça ne sert à rien !

\- Je mange très bien, je grandis, c'est tout, répondit Lily en souriant.

\- Il parait même que tu as un petit copain ! s'exclama une voix derrière les grands-parents.

\- Joyeux Noël Oncle George, dit Lily en espérant changer de sujet.

\- Joyeux Noël Lily jolie, mais tu n'as pas répondu !

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai un petit copain. Je suppose que c'est Roxy qui te l'as dit !

\- Hey ! Je ne lui ai pas dit à lui, je discutais avec Fred et papa nous a entendu ! se défendit Roxanne.

Lily se décala pour que ses grands-parents puissent rentrer puis elle dit bonjour à son Oncle George, sa Tante Angie et son cousin Fred ainsi que sa cousine Roxanne.

\- Alors, qui c'est ? demanda George avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Non, j'ai juste entendu parler que ma nièce adorée avait un petit ami, rien de plus.

\- Scorpius.

\- Scorpius qui ? demanda George en jouant les idiots.

\- Scorpius Malefoy, répondit la rouquine en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Encore un Malefoy ! Après mon ex belle-sœur, voilà que ma nièce s'y met !

\- Ils sont très gentils et Scorpius n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher, défendit Lily.

\- Et bien que ça continue comme ça ! Si jamais il te fait pleurer, j'inventerais quelque chose exprès pour te venger, dit l'oncle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa nièce qui lui répondit en souriant.

\- Ola, lorsque ton oncle George parle d'inventer quelque chose pour se venger, c'est généralement mauvais signe ! Qui est la cible ? demanda Ron en embrassant sa nièce.

\- Pour l'instant personne, répondit George.

\- Bon, qui sera la cible ? insista Ron.

\- Scorpius Malefoy, tu savais qu'il sortait avec Lily ? demanda George.

\- Oui, ça m'est venu aux oreilles. Tu ne pouvais pas être intelligente, douée en Quidditch, drôle et en plus avoir bon goût ! Cela aurait été trop parfait, railla Ron en pinçant la joue de sa nièce.

\- J'ai très bon goût, merci ! se défendit Lily.

\- Oh allé Lily jolie, je te taquine !

\- Laisse la tranquille Ron, intervint Lavande en le poussant légèrement.

Lily embrassa la femme de son oncle puis Rose et Hugo et enfin Cécilie, la fille de Lavande qui était âgée de 10 ans et qui était aussi la fille de Michael Corner. Puis vint Bill et Fleur, accompagnés de Victoire, Dominique et Louis, leurs enfants. Puis encore, Charlie, seul. Percy et sa famille fêtaient Noël chez les parents d'Audrey, la femme de Percy. Ensuite, il arriva Hermione, Drago, les jumeaux et Scorpius, les deux amoureux se contentèrent d'un baiser rapide puisque tout le monde les scrutait. Puis en dernier, James revint avec sa copine, Ludivine, une jolie fille aux cheveux teintés de violet qui jouait au poste de Poursuiveuse chez les Harpies de Holyhead. Une joueuse très connue que Lily adorait, c'était la deuxième fois qu'elles se voyaient et la jeune fille n'était toujours pas habitué. Puis Ludivine n'était pas en reste, puisque son idole avait toujours été Ginny.

\- Salut Lily, dit la jeune femme.

\- Salut ! répondit Lily en se retenant à peine de sautiller partout.

\- Alors Microbe, on la ramène moins maintenant ! se moqua James amusé par sa petite sœur.

\- Tais-toi ! Ludivine, viens, maman est dans la cuisine, dit Lily en s'emparant du bras de l'attrapeuse qui souriait.

Car Lily aussi était fan de sa propre mère. Même si elle évitait de trop parler de l'époque où Ginny était une attrapeuse de légende, car à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression que c'était à cause d'elle que sa mère avait arrêté sa carrière. En effet, Ginny avait arrêté de jouer pendant chacune de ses grossesses mais n'avait jamais repris après la naissance de Lily.

Elle laissa finalement sa, peut-être, future belle-sœur, elle croisait les doigts à ce sujet, avec sa mère puis partit rejoindre les invités dans le salon, ou Scorpius plus précisément.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle discrètement.

\- J'ai l'impression que tes oncles n'arrêtent pas de me regarder, répondit-il doucement.

\- C'est probablement le cas, ils veulent t'impressionner mais ils ne sont pas méchant. Puis, souviens-toi que tu fais partie de la famille, tu n'es pas seulement là parce que nous sortons ensemble, dit Lily en prenant sa main.

\- Merci, chuchota Scorpius à son oreille.

Elle lui sourit puis décréta qu'il était l'heure des cadeaux. Ses parents lui avaient offert une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch aux couleurs des Gryffondors, la tenue complète d'ailleurs, Lily leur sauta au cou et retourna ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle eut le pull et toutes sortes de friandises de la part de ses grands-parents. Un lot impressionnant de farce et attrape provenant de la boutique de son Oncle George. Un autre lot impressionnant provenant du même endroit de la part de son Oncle Ron qui y travaillait également. Son frère James lui avait offert un nouveau nécessaire à balai. Son oncle Percy avait fait passer ses cadeaux à ses grands-parents, elle eut donc droit à une magnifique robe de sorcière bleu pâle. Charlie lui offrit une réplique miniature de Magyar à pointe que son père regarda de travers avant d'éclater de rire avec l'auteur du cadeau. Bill lui offrit un nécessaire de potions ainsi que du maquillage, la sorcière sut tout de suite que la deuxième partie du cadeau était une idée de sa tante Fleur. Sa tante Hermione lui offrit un livre sur les Aurors connus. Elle garda le cadeau de Scorpius pour la fin et trouva un petit bracelet avec un pendentif qui représentait un chaudron.

Lily sourit à son petit ami et l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

\- Il est magnifique, dit-elle alors qu'il lui mettait le bijou.

\- J'ai trouvé que le chaudron était parfait pour représenter le début de notre relation, dit-il en souriant.

\- C'est parfait, confirma-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Scorpius put ensuite ouvrir le cadeau venant de la sorcière et y trouva une écharpe aux couleurs de Serpentard avec les initiales du garçon, sur le revers, on pouvait lire les initiales de la sorcière.

\- Je l'ai faite moi-même pendant que ma grand-mère tricotait les pulls, expliqua Lily.

\- Je l'adore, dit Scorpius en embrassant sa petite amie.

Ils se séparèrent et se rendirent compte que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux. Certains attendris, d'autres mitigés, d'autres gênés mais Ludivine décida d'intervenir pour dissiper ce moment gênant.

\- Tiens Lily, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

\- Oh mais il ne fallait pas !

Après tout, elles ne s'étaient vu que deux fois !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ouvre, dit-elle.

Lily s'exécuta et trouva deux places pour le championnat d'Angleterre de Quidditch qui aura lieu durant l'été. Elle allait assister au premier Match des Harpies face au Club de Flaquemare et en tribune VIP en plus !

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant au cou de la joueuse qui rigola.

Le reste de la journée se passa pour le mieux, après le repas, ils décidèrent de faire un match de Quidditch. Lily était la capitaine de l'une et Albus de l'autre mais alors qu'ils commençaient à prendre les joueurs qu'ils voulaient, Percy franchit le portail et marcha vers eux. Lily fut la première à réagir.

\- Oncle Percy ! Je sais que tu vas dire mais non mais s'il te plait, joue avec nous, supplia la sorcière.

Percy ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sortir sa baguette et de la pointer sur la plus jeune des Potter. Harry fut le premier à réagir et à se précipiter vers sa fille.

\- Sectusempra, dit-il d'une voix absente, tout comme son regard.

Harry parvint à pousser Lily sur le côté mais pas assez rapidement pour que le sort ne l'atteigne pas. Hermione fut la seconde à réagir en stupéfixant Percy. Les autres étaient tous sous le choc, ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

\- Lily, ma chérie, ça va ? demanda Harry en s'agenouillant près de l'adolescente.

\- Oui, ça va, dit-elle en tentant de se relever.

\- Elle saigne ! s'exclama Molly.

\- Oui, ma chérie, tu es blessée, ne bouge pas pour le moment, dit calmement Harry alors qu'il ressentait le besoin de tuer quelqu'un pour avoir failli perdre sa fille.

\- Ce n'est que le bras… tenta-t-elle de minimiser.

\- Pousse toi Harry, je vais m'en occuper, intervint Lavande.

Lavande était devenu Guérisseuse à Sainte-Mangouste, Harry obtempéra mais se mit de l'autre côté de sa fille et prit sa main dans la sienne. Lavande récita des formules et le sang réintégrait les plaies qui se refermèrent petit à petit, ne laissant que des cicatrices sur le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Ton bras sera assez douloureux pendant… Je dirais une bonne semaine, évite de trop t'en servir et ça ira. Je vais aller chercher quelques trucs que tu devras prendre, pour faire disparaître un maximum ces marques, expliqua Lavande en souriant à sa patiente.

\- Merci Lavande, dit Lily en lui rendant son sourire.

Lily chercha à se lever mais encore une fois, Harry l'en empêcha.

\- Mais papa…

\- Ton père a raison, tu vas te reposer et ne pas quitter ton lit jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, si tu n'obéis pas, je te fais entrer à Sainte-Mangouste, dit Lavande avec l'autorité de celle qui a déjà eu affaire à des patients désobéissants.

\- Mais je vais bien !

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, tu as été touché par un sort de magie noire ! s'énerva Harry.

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la maison, il ne la relâcha pas avant d'arriver à son lit. Ginny, qui suivait défit les couvertures et les remit sur sa fille une fois qu'Harry l'eut allongé.

\- Ne bouge pas d'ici ma chérie, dit Harry tendrement.

\- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris ! s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si énervé ? demanda Ginny en s'asseyant près de sa fille.

\- Parce que maintenant, le Noël de tout le monde est gâché à cause de moi, déplora-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute mon ange, intervint Harry.

\- Peu importe, il est gâché quand même…

\- Vois le bon côté des choses, dit James qui était à l'entrée.

\- Quel bon côté ?

\- Demain, on n'aura pas à aller chez Oncle Dudley, s'amusa l'ainé.

Lily ne put retenir un rire face à la bêtise de son frère. Harry se leva et s'approcha de la sortie.

\- Papa, où tu vas ? demanda Lily.

\- Faire mon travail princesse, je n'aurais jamais dû baisser ma garde sous prétexte qu'il ne s'était plus rien passé. Ce qui est arrivé cette après-midi n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

\- Papa, tu n'y pouvais rien…

\- Je suis un Auror, prévenir ce genre de chose est mon travail et quand il s'agit de toi ou de tes frères, cela remet aussi en cause mon devoir de père…

\- Papa…

\- Quoi mon ange ?

\- Fais-moi un bisou, demanda-t-elle en se sentant de nouveau comme une gamine de sept ans.

Harry parut surpris mais ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur le lit de sa fille avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Scorpius peut rester avec moi ?

\- Si tu restes tranquille et qu'il est d'accord, je veux bien, accepta Harry après une petite hésitation.

\- Promis.

Harry sortit accompagné de James qui embrassa lui aussi sa petite sœur et Ginny tint compagnie à sa fille jusqu'à ce que Scorpius arrive, comme la sorcière l'avait souhaité. La maman embrassa alors sa fille sur le front avant de sortir, le blond s'approcha du lit et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Lily l'en empêcha.

\- S'il te plait… Je sais ce que tu vas dire. Tu vas me dire que tu t'inquiètes et que tu es content que personne à part moi ne prenne ça à la légère mais je sais déjà tout ça. Tu pourrais juste me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que tout va bien se passer ?

Scorpius s'allongea aux côtés de la sorcière et l'attira à lui.

\- Tout va bien se passer Lily, dit-il.

Lily se laissa aller contre le torse du blond puis ferma les yeux. Beaucoup plus épuisé que ce qu'elle avait bien pu montrer.

Au rez-de-chaussée, c'était une toute autre ambiance, tout le monde attendait de voir revenir Harry mais celui-ci se préparait dans sa chambre, Ron s'était déjà occupé d'emmener Percy au quartier des Aurors.

\- Chéri ?

Harry se retourna pour faire face aux prunelles bleus de son épouse.

\- N'oublie pas que c'est mon frère que tu vas interroger…

\- Il s'agit de celui qui a attaqué notre fille !

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait pu faire le moindre à Lily de lui-même ? Il a été ensorcelé, c'est évident ! Je te demande simplement de ne pas le brutaliser…

\- Le brutaliser ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes ! se défendit Harry.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Je te demande simplement de faire attention à mon frère, je suis persuadée qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Harry se calma et enlaça son épouse.

\- Je te le promet.

Il l'embrassa puis descendit, Ginny s'occupa de la famille pendant qu'Harry partait rejoindre Ron, accompagné d'Hermione Comme dès qu'il se passait quelque chose de ce genre, ils avaient encore tendance à réfléchir à trois, comme avant. Les deux amis retrouvèrent Ron dans une salle d'interrogatoire accompagné de Percy.

\- Harry… Je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas… Je te le jure ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal à Lily ou à n'importe qui d'autre de la famille de mon plein gré… Je…

\- Je sais Percy, je sais, dit Harry en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son beau-frère.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Elle doit être effrayée, déplora Percy.

\- Effrayée ?! On parle de Lily ! s'amusa Hermione.

Percy eut un petit rire qui passa vite aux vues de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Elle a seulement été touchée au bras, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va s'en remettre, ajouta Harry.

\- Je pense que le Stupéfix d'Hermione a annulé l'imperium. Je me souviens de tout Harry ! Je devais tuer Lily et me tuer après… Je pense que c'est pour ça que la personne n'a pas cherchée à agir de manière plus discrète…

\- Tu veux dire que tu sais qui t'a mis sous imperium ?! s'exclama Harry.

\- Goyle, répondit Percy.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que ce soit tellement prévisible ? dit Ron en s'asseyant.

\- Prévisible ? Cela fait plus de 25 ans que la guerre est fini et qu'il se tient tranquille ! Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione réfléchissant à voix haute.

\- Il n'est certainement pas le cerveau, dit Harry.

\- Oui, ça ne fait aucun doute ! railla Ron.

\- Merci beaucoup Percy, tu peux partir, dit Harry.

\- Puis-je rendre visite à Lily ?

\- Plutôt demain si ça ne te dérange pas, elle ne l'a peut-être pas montré, mais je suis certaine qu'elle doit être épuisée, répondit Harry.

\- Entendu, à demain.

Percy partit et Harry remit sa cape.

\- Tu permets qu'on t'accompagne ? demanda Hermione.

\- Bien sûr !

Ils partirent alors tous les trois à la recherche d'un vieil ennemi et espérant aussi qu'il ne s'engageait pas dans une troisième guerre, enfin, les chances que cela prenne les proportions du temps de Voldemort étaient minces, voir, inexistantes.

Goyle ne fut pas difficile à trouver, il était à l'adresse que le ministère connaissait de lui. Sauf, qu'il était mort et qui dit mort, dit aucun moyen de savoir avec qui ou pour qui, il travaillait. De dépit, Harry donna un coup de pied dans le corps de celui qui avait attenté à la vie de sa fille et qui ne pourrait même pas lui être utile pour remonter la moindre piste.

\- Il est mort comme il a vécu… en connard ! dit Ron d'un ton solennel.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui et après quelques secondes à se regarder, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire à la phrase du rouquin.

\- Bon, je vais contacter des Aurors afin qu'ils passent cette maison au peigne fin, dit Harry.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent, mais ils étaient tous les trois assez pessimistes, persuadés que toutes preuves, si elles avaient existé un jour, avaient été effacées par celui qui avait tué Goyle.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Le reste des vacances étaient passées à toute vitesse et dans une ambiance toute autre que celle du début. Lily n'avait eu de cesse d'essayer de convaincre son père de la laisser retourner à Poudlard et le reste du temps, elle lui faisait la tête parce qu'il refusait. Mais au final, elle avait réussi à gagner en avançant un simple argument :

\- Papa, j'ai été attaqué à la maison, je ne suis pas plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'école. S'il te plait, ne gâche pas ma vie simplement parce que quelqu'un veut nous faire peur. Tu es plus fort que n'importe qui et moi, je suis ta fille, alors je suis aussi plus forte qu'eux.

Harry avait alors serré sa fille contre lui.

\- Tu es une vraie lionne mon ange, comme ta mère.

\- Et comme toi, je t'aime papa, avait dit Lily en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon trésor.

\- Vigilance Constante, dit la jeune fille en souriant à son père.

\- Vigilance Constante, répéta-t-il en souriant.

Trois jours plus tard, Lily montait à bord du train et rejoignit directement le wagon des préfets, cette fois-ci, elle partit faire une ronde accompagnée de son petit ami, puisque certains préfets n'avaient pas quitté Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de lambiner comme la fois d'avant. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Bella, cette dernière passa devant eux et dit un petit bonjour timide.

\- Serions-nous tomber dans une dimension parallèle ? demanda Lily en rigolant une fois la sorcière assez éloignée.

Scorpius rigola puis caressa le bras de Lily.

\- Tu lui as sauvé la mise devant ton père, elle t'est redevable et même une peste comme Bella ne peut pas faire comme si de rien était.

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça, dit Lily.

\- Je sais mais cela revient au même, s'amusa le blond.

\- Hey toi, le farfadet, est-ce que tu fais ça chez toi ? demanda Lily en voyant un élève de première année jeter un emballage par terre.

L'élève se pencha vivement pour ramasser puis partit dans un compartiment. Scorpius regarda Lily, amusé par la façon dont elle s'était adressé à l'élève.

\- J'ai horreur de ces élèves qui sont mal élevés, dit la rouquine en souriant.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, s'amusa Scorpius.

Ils rigolèrent puis continuèrent leur ronde. Ils arrivèrent au compartiment où il y avait Sadie, Hugo, Albus, Roxanne et Rose qui jouaient avec son frère à la bataille explosive.

\- Rose, tu ne fais pas ta ronde ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je l'ai faite et vu que ce compartiment avait l'air particulièrement agité, j'ai décidé de le surveiller de près, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Lily pouffa de rire et les autres aussi.

\- Allé, viens, on peut gérer sans elle, dit Lily en prenant le bras de Scorpius.

Ils marchèrent un peu le long du couloir avant de voir Franck, Lily sentit la main de Scorpius se tendre mais décida de faire comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué. Elle n'allait pas arrêter de parler à Franck, simplement à cause de la jalousie de son petit-ami ! Elle connaissait Franck depuis toujours, il était le fils de son parrain et il était adorable ! Les sentiments qu'avait le fils Londubat pour elle passeraient avec le temps !

\- Salut Franck, dit Lily.

\- Salut Lily, salut Malefoy.

\- Londubat, dit Scorpius avec un signe de tête.

\- Scorpius et Franck ! rectifia la sorcière en levant les yeux au ciel.

Aucun des deux ne firent de commentaires, Franck fit la bise à la sorcière puis se recula légèrement.

\- Comment c'est passé ton Noël ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Merveilleusement bien ! Et le tien ?

Il était clair que l'histoire de l'attaque ne devait pas s'ébruiter, pour ne pas déclencher une vague de panique chez les sorciers qui y verraient certainement l'avènement d'un nouveau mage noir, qui leur rappellerait Voldemort, puisque la cible était un membre de la famille Potter.

\- Ça va, nous sommes partis en France, c'est pour ça que Sadie et moi n'avons pas pu te rendre visite, expliqua Franck.

\- C'est qu'il nous a tellement manqué, persiffla Scorpius si bas que seule Lily pouvait l'entendre.

Lily donna un léger coup de coude au blond qui réprima un sourire puis salua une dernière fois Franck avant de poursuivre son chemin, une fois au bout du train, ils firent le chemin en sens inverse puis s'enfermèrent dans leur compartiment, les autres préfets avaient finis par prendre place dans divers compartiments, auprès de leurs amis, car il n'y avait pas grand monde à surveiller, ce qui n'était pas plus mal !

\- Franchement, tu pourrais être plus sympa avec Franck, il ne t'a jamais rien fait !

\- Je ne l'aimais déjà pas avant de sortir avec toi, alors ça ne risque pas de s'arranger quand je vois la façon dont il te regarde !

\- Et comment il me regarde ? demanda Lily sceptique.

\- Il te regarde de la même façon dont je te regarde, amoureusement.

Si elle comptait paraître contrariée pour la forme, elle en était à présent incapable. Elle lui sourit puis pris place sur les genoux du blond.

\- Tu sais ce qui est important ? demanda Lily.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le fait que moi, je ne regarde amoureusement personne d'autre que toi, peu importe les autres, je suis avec toi et je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi mais je ne peux pas apprécier Franck…

\- Pourquoi au fait ? Tu m'as dit ne pas l'aimer même avant moi…

\- Tu as entendu sa façon de m'appeler Malefoy avec mépris ? Il a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Je sais très bien pourquoi… Il est un fils de héros, je suis le fils d'un Mangemort, puis le petit fils d'un Mangemort qui a fait beaucoup de tort… Mais à la différence de tes frères, de tes cousins et cousines ou de toi, il n'a pas su faire la différence entre mon nom et ma personne. Or, je n'ai rien à lui prouver et je me fous de ce qu'il pense, donc, je ne vais certainement pas faire des efforts envers lui qui n'en a jamais fait envers moi.

Lily prit la main de Scorpius et déposa un baiser dessus.

\- Je comprends et je ne te demanderais plus jamais d'en faire, dit-elle.

\- Merci.

La jeune fille descendit des genoux de Scorpius pour prendre une position plus convenable au cas, où il y aurait du passage et l'embrassa une fois encore avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et de prendre sa main. Une bonne initiative puisque la Professeure de Défense contre les forces du mal passa peu après devant le compartiment.

\- Bonjour Miss Potter, bonjour Monsieur Malefoy, dit-elle avec un sourire gentil.

\- Bonjour Professeure Durand, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Laëtitia Durand était une française qui avait étudié à Beauxbâtons avant de venir s'installer en Angleterre et d'y trouver un poste en tant que Professeur. Elle travaillait pour l'école depuis 3 ans maintenant et elle était très apprécié des élèves. Ses cours étaient très intéressant et elle était très compétente, malgré son jeune âge. En effet, la professeure n'avait que 25 ans, mais elle avait su s'imposer et se faire respecter en classe sans pour autant être désagréable.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas davantage et partit dans son compartiment, Lily reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux, pendant que Scorpius caressait ses cheveux. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux seulement quelques secondes lorsque Scorpius la secoua doucement.

\- On est arrivé, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Lily s'étira et se mit debout puis suivit le blond en sortant du train, ils s'installèrent dans une diligence où Albus et Sadie arrivèrent. La blonde pour retrouver enfin sa meilleure amie et le brun qui n'avait pas lâché la blonde depuis qu'il s'était incrusté dans son compartiment. Sadie regarda Scorpius avec un sourire et celui-ci comprit très bien le message, il se leva et se mit à côté d'Albus pour que Sadie puisse être à côté de Lily.

\- Dis tout de suite que ma compagnie te dérange ! ronchonna Albus.

\- Ma meilleure amie m'a manqué, répondit Sadie en prenant la main de Lily.

\- Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ? demanda Albus avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Crois-y Potter, si ça peut te faire plaisir ! railla la blonde.

Albus perdit quelque peu son sourire mais tâcha de ne rien montrer, préférant engager une conversation avec son meilleur ami. Lily ne dit rien et se contenta d'écouter le récit de vacance de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci parlait un peu trop fort du petit ami qu'elle avait eu durant les vacances, un beau français qui viendrait surement en passer quelques jours chez elle pour les prochaines vacances. Connaissant sa meilleure amie par cœur, elle savait qu'elle avait surement eu un petit ami mais qu'elle l'avait quitté juste avant de repartir, détestant ce genre de relation longue distance. Lily savait aussi que si Sadie parlait avec autant d'exubérance, c'était juste pour attirer encore plus l'attention d'Albus sur elle.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elles furent seules dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Lily aborda le sujet d'Albus.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais mon frère a l'air de beaucoup plus te regarder depuis le bal de Noël, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai attendu de capter son attention pendant des années, je compte bien le faire mariner un peu, répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

\- C'est tout à fait une attitude de Serpentard, railla la rouquine.

\- J'assume, rigola Sadie.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Quatre mois depuis la rentrée des vacances de Noël, entre temps, il y avait même eu les vacances de Pâques, et ce soir, Lily avait une ronde. Normalement, ça l'ennuyait, car entre ses entraînements, ses révisions pour les BUSE, où elle suivait un plan de révision fait par sa tante Hermione, ses leçons supplémentaires de Potion et ses devoirs de préfète, il ne lui restait guère de temps pour elle. Mais ce soir, elle faisait sa ronde avec son préfet en chef de petit ami, donc, elle y allait avec plaisir !

\- Donc, j'étais tranquillement assis avec ton frère, à notre table et là, Sadie est passé…

\- Je suppose qu'Albus s'est levé pour l'interpeller ?

\- Si tu gâches tout, ce ne sera plus drôle !

\- Pardon, vas-y, encouragea la rouquine en souriant.

\- Donc, il se précipite à sa poursuite et Sadie se retourne… Elle lui demande ce qu'il veut et là… Gros blanc ! Albus n'a rien pu répondre et je te jure que Sadie est partie en se foutant de sa gueule !

\- Elle va trop loin !

\- Peut-être, mais tu as déjà vu ton frère en panique devant une sorcière qui lui plait ?

\- Jamais…

\- Moi non plus et pourtant, je suis ami avec lui depuis la première année…

\- Tu crois qu'il est amoureux ? demanda la rouquine.

\- Si c'est le cas, ça ne lui réussit pas ! se moqua Scorpius

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire avant de continuer à marcher, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de fin de ronde arrive. Scorpius proposa à Lily de la raccompagner mais la rouquine dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils s'embrassèrent et elle partit de son côté, Scorpius commençait à s'éloigner dans l'autre sens quand il eut un mauvais pressentiment ou peut-être, seulement l'envie de rester un peu plus avec elle.

Lily avançait dans les couloirs mais à peine avait-elle tourné à un angle de mur pour arriver au grand escalier qu'un sort la percuta. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, ni même de réagir, elle tomba à terre, impuissante et inconsciente.

Lorsque Scorpius arriva au grand escalier, il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Lily était allongée à terre, elle semblait inconsciente et un homme portant une robe noire et un masque était penché sur elle. A peine avait-il vu Scorpius qu'il se releva et partit. Le blond aurait pu se jeter à sa poursuite mais savoir comment allait Lily était plus important.

Elle semblait stupéfixé, mais Scorpius ne voulait rien faire, s'il se trompait, il pourrait aggraver son état. Il cria pour que quelqu'un accourt, s'il criait assez fort, les préfets en ronde de l'étage du dessus ou du dessous pourraient l'entendre. Ceux du deuxième étage arrivèrent, malheureusement, dans ces deux personnes, il y avait Rose.

\- Lily ! s'écria-t-elle complètement choquée.

L'autre préfet aussi était dans tous ses états. Rose arriva à la hauteur de sa cousine et se mit à genou avec l'intention évidente de la serrer contre elle. Mais Scorpius arrêta son geste.

\- Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il vaut mieux que Pomfresh la voit avant de la toucher…

\- Je vais prévenir Pomfresh, intervint l'autre préfet.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

\- Mais que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle une fois le préfet partit.

\- Je viens de te le dire, je ne sais pas… Lorsque je suis arrivé, un Mangemort était penché sur elle.

\- Un Mangemort ! s'exclama Rose.

\- Il portait le masque en tout cas.

Rose semblait complétement paniquée.

\- Rose, tu devrais prévenir Neville, dit Scorpius au bout d'un moment.

\- Neville ?

\- Oui, il pourra prévenir rapidement les Potter…

\- Oui, tu as raison, merci.

Scorpius lui serra brièvement le bras puis la regarda partir. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Lily, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne soit que stupéfixé car, il n'en avait pas parlé à Rose pour ne pas l'inquiéter mais à son arrivé, il avait clairement vu une fiole dans la main du Mangemort, maintenant, restait à savoir s'il la sortait ou s'il la rangeait ? Lily avait-elle était empoisonnée ?

Scorpius ne mit longtemps pour entendre les secours arriver, Madame Pomfresh trottinait dans les escaliers, le préfet qui suivait.

\- Par Merlin, qu'est-il arrivé à Miss Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, nous faisions notre ronde, elle est repartie de son côté et le temps que je la rejoigne, je l'ai trouvé là, inconsciente et un homme qui… Il tenait une fiole lorsque je suis arrivé mais je ne sais pas s'il comptait lui faire boire ou s'il l'avait déjà fait.

Scorpius avait volontairement omit qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un mangemort, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi, mais il voulait qu'Harry soit le premier à l'apprendre, en dehors de Rose. Madame Pomfresh examina rapidement Lily, puis au bout d'un moment elle se leva et fit léviter la rouquine inconsciente.

\- Alors ? demanda Scorpius.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais elle peut être transporté, je ferais plus d'examen une fois au calme dans l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, l'infirmière déposa la jeune fille sur l'un des lits et se tourna vers le préfet et Scorpius.

\- Vous pouvez partir, dit-elle.

Le préfet acquiesça puis quitta la salle, Scorpius lui, s'approcha du lit et prit la main de Lily.

\- Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Non, je vous promets de ne pas faire un bruit, je ne vous gênerais pas mais s'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi rester près d'elle.

L'infirmière sembla touchée par la demande de Scorpius, si bien qu'elle acquiesça avant de s'approcher de sa nouvelle patiente. Elle chuchotait toutes sortes d'incantations mais Scorpius ne lâchait pas le visage de sa belle, inquiet comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Harry débarqua dans l'infirmerie, ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, suivit de Ginny, de James et d'Albus. Rose arriva aussi, ainsi que Neville et la directrice. Le survivant ne toucha pas à sa fille voyant le regard que lui lança l'infirmière qui n'avait pas terminé de l'examiner. Il se tourna alors vers Scorpius qui lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vu avant que celui-ci ne le lui demande. Puis, l'attirant à l'écart, il lui révéla que l'homme en question était habillé comme les mangemorts de l'époque. Harry ne demanda pas comment il savait à quoi ressemblait le costume des Mangemorts, un croquis était disponible dans tous les livres d'histoire de la magie récent.

\- Je ne détecte rien, dit l'infirmière en abaissant sa baguette.

\- Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a rien ? demanda Harry en s'approchant de sa fille.

\- Non, il y a pas mal de poison qui sont indétectables mais il faut que je la réveille pour en avoir le cœur net.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Lily reprit conscience grâce aux sortilèges de l'infirmière. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle vit tout le monde à son chevet.

\- Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-elle.

\- Tu as été attaqué ma puce, expliqua Ginny la voix brisée par les sanglots qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

\- Scorpius t'a trouvé, ajouta Harry en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du jeune blond.

\- Oui, s'il continue à te sauver la vie, je ne pourrais décemment pas lui casser les dents parce qu'il pose ses mains sur toi, railla James en regardant sa sœur avant de faire un clin d'œil à son autre frère qui retenait son hilarité.

\- Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te fais bouffer tes lunettes James ! s'amusa calmement Lily.

\- Vous voyez, elle est en pleine forme ! s'exclama James en prenant la main de sa petite sœur.

\- Elle a simplement été stupéfixé, donc si elle n'a rien ingéré, elle se porte comme un charme, expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Oui, je me sens très bien !

\- Monsieur Potter, pourrait-on s'entretenir ? demanda Minerva.

\- Oui, bien sûr, laissez-moi cinq minutes.

Minerva acquiesça puis se mit un peu en retrait.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux toujours pas rentrer à la maison ? demanda Harry à sa fille.

\- Non papa… mais tu ne vas pas m'y obliger ?

\- Non, tu es assez grande pour décider de ce genre de chose…

\- Maman l'a enguirlandé pour la dernière fois, l'interrompit James.

Lily rigola avant de se redresser et d'enlacer son père.

\- Merci papa… et surtout, merci maman, dit-elle avant d'enlacer sa mère à son tour.

Les Potter restèrent, Scorpius et Rose les laissèrent entre eux. Etant maintenant rassurée sur le sort de sa cousine, Rose décida d'aller se coucher.

\- Tu embrasseras Lily pour moi.

\- Oui, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Elle fit une bise à son frère par alliance puis se leva.

\- Au fait, c'est sur la joue que j'embrasse ma cousine, railla-t-elle en partant.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry et Ginny passèrent devant le blond, ils le remercièrent encore une fois et la sorcière le serra contre lui avant qu'ils ne partent accompagnés de la directrice. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Al qui sortit.

\- Elle veut te voir, dit-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Scorpius se leva et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'infirmerie où Lily et James se taquinaient gentiment. La sorcière tourna son regard vers le blond et tendit sa main. James ne put que s'amuser de la gêne du jeune amoureux mais Scorpius finit par réagir et s'empara de la main tendue.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je vais super bien, mais Pomfresh insiste pour me garder.

Ils discutèrent, de tout et de rien à quatre, Scorpius se détendit vite, après tout, James n'était pas si effrayant. Mais alors qu'ils rigolaient et que chacun sembla rassurer, Lily devint pâle à faire peur et stoppa en plein milieu de sa phrase.

\- Lily ! s'affola Scorpius en lui prenant la main.

\- Je…

Mais elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase.

\- Lily ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons ensemble.

Mais Lily ne répondit pas, elle retomba sur son coussin prise de convulsion du sang sortant de sa bouche.


	21. Chapter 20

**J'avais promis à certaine de publier Mercredi, mais vous voyez, j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de publier un jour à l'avance ;)**

 **Dites-moi combien vous m'aimer pour me remercier, sinon... Je ne sais pas, mais je trouverais ! Vous pouvez aussi me dire à quel point vous me détestez, vu la fin du chapitre précédent, j'accepterais ! XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Pomfresh avait plongés Lily dans un coma magique, c'était la seule chose qui avait permis d'arrêter les convulsions et la perte de sang. Les trois garçons se tenaient à l'écart, l'infirmière examinait toujours Lily lorsque Harry et Ginny revinrent accompagnés de Neville et McGonagall. Ils comprirent à la tête des trois garçons que quelque chose était arrivé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry en s'approchant rapidement du lit de sa fille.

\- J'aimerais vous répondre Monsieur Potter… mais je n'arrive à rien, répondit l'infirmière.

L'infirmière continua à faire toutes sortes de sort.

\- Non, je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi elle souffre… Je vais faire des examens plus approfondis mais je n'aurais pas les résultats dans l'immédiat… Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Potter, mais il va falloir être patient.

Demander à un père d'être patient dans ce genre de circonstances n'était pas la meilleure idée mais Harry connaissait très bien Madame Pomfresh, il savait qu'elle faisait vraiment de son mieux. Elle décida que l'aide du professeur de potion ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, puisque Scorpius avait parlé d'une potion que l'intrus aurait pu faire ingérer à la jeune fille.

Zabini arriva une demi-heure plus tard, il ne vivait pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

\- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, s'excusa Blaise auprès de Potter en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

Zabini examina la jeune fille un bon moment, avant de se tourner vers les parents.

\- Il va me falloir du temps mais surtout Drago, car on réfléchira mieux à deux. Confronter nos idées nous a souvent aidés à nous dépasser, expliqua Blaise à tout le monde.

Puis la professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal arriva également, tout le monde la regarda un peu bizarrement.

\- Je me suis permise de lui demander de faire le tour du château à la recherche de l'intrus. Vu que vous avez déclaré qu'aucun de mes professeurs ne semblait impliquer, expliqua Minerva à Harry.

Harry essaya de chasser l'image de Ron lui disant : « Ne jamais faire confiance à un prof de DCFM ! » et porta son attention sur la jeune professeure.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé votre intrus… Et je pense aussi que cela pourra vous aider à trouver un antidote, ajouta-t-elle en tendant une fiole à Zabini.

Zabini prit la fiole et sourit à Laetitia.

\- S'il s'agit bien de la fiole qui a servi à l'empoisonner, cela me sera plus qu'utile ! Merci !

\- C'était la seule fiole qu'il avait sur lui, expliqua la professeure.

\- Où et qui est l'intrus ? demanda Harry.

\- Qui, je n'en sais rien, je ne connais pas tout le monde… Où ? Je l'ai trouvé morte, elle flottait dans le lac, j'ai ramené son corps sur les rives pour le fouiller mais je l'ai laissé là-bas, ne sachant pas ce qu'il convenait de faire en tant qu'Auror… Après tout, je ne suis que professeur, ajouta-t-elle avec amabilité.

Harry ne montra pas plus de surprise que ça, après tout, la silhouette cagoulée qu'avait vu Scorpius pouvait correspondre aux deux sexes.

\- Vous avez fait du bon travail, je vais prendre le relais, merci beaucoup, dit Harry.

\- Venez, je vais vous y accompagner.

Ils partirent tous les deux pendant que Ginny s'installa au chevet de sa fille.

\- Bon, il y a assez de monde ici ! Monsieur Malefoy, Monsieur Potter rentrez dans votre salle commune, dit Madame Pomfresh à l'attention de Scorpius et Albus.

Ils allèrent protester mais un regard de Ginny à son fils suffit pour faire obéir Albus.

\- Scorpius, je te promets de me débrouiller pour t'avertir s'il se passe quoi que ce soit pour elle ce soir, dit la mère de Lily.

\- Un bézoard ne pourrait pas régler le problème ? demanda Scorpius à Blaise juste avant de sortir.

\- Tant que je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je ne peux pas dire. Parfois, cela suffit, parfois, il est préférable d'utiliser le bézoard comme composant d'un antidote, car seul, il ne suffit pas toujours.

Evidemment, Scorpius savait déjà tout ça mais il avait eu besoin de poser la question. Comme si, d'un seul coup, parce qu'il s'agissait de Lily, la façon de guérir allait devenir plus simple…

Du côté du lac, Harry et Laëtitia arrivèrent près du corps et après avoir reconnu la femme morte, le survivant passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un geste nerveux avant d'envoyer un patronus à sa meilleure amie afin qu'elle le rejoigne ici, sans son mari.

\- Vous semblez la connaître, fit remarquer la professeure.

\- Pas personnellement, mais je sais très bien qui elle est et cela risque d'être très dur à gérer !

\- Je peux vous demander qui elle est ?

\- Astoria Greengrass, la mère de Scorpius…

\- Vous voulez dire que la mère du petit ami de votre fille est derrière toutes les attaques !

\- Non, quelqu'un d'autre est derrière tout ça, sinon, Astoria serait loin. On ne l'aurait pas retrouvé flottant sur le lac ! répondit-il un peu sèchement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, c'était idiot…

\- Non, pas du tout. Désolé pour le ton de ma réponse mais je suis en train de me demander comment annoncer ça à son fils et à son ex-mari… J'espère qu'Hermione saura trouver la meilleure solution.

\- La solution à quoi ? demanda justement Hermione.

\- Tu as fait vite ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Nous avons été réveillé par Blaise qui demandait l'aide de Drago, du coup, j'étais déjà prête en recevant ton patronus, expliqua-t-elle.

Harry décida de ne pas s'encombrer de mots idiots et de ne pas tourner autour du pot. Il se décala afin qu'Hermione puisse voir le corps de la femme. La sorcière ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit dans un premier temps, elle se mit à faire les cent pas avant d'enfin pouvoir parler.

\- Par Merlin ! Scorpius… Il ne va pas s'en remettre ! Sa mère qui meurt… Après avoir tenté de tuer Lily !

\- Oui, c'est exactement ce que je me disais… dit Harry.

\- Il faut d'abord le dire à Drago, lui, il saura certainement trouver la meilleure manière de l'annoncer à son fils, dit Hermione en tâchant de retrouver son calme.

Elle regarda une dernière fois Astoria puis partit vers le château pendant qu'Harry s'occupait d'inspecter les environs, après avoir envoyé un Patronus aux Aurors en service.

De son côté, Hermione descendit directement dans le bureau de Blaise, sachant que c'est ici qu'il tenait son labo et donc ici qu'elle trouverait son mari, en train d'aider le professeur de potion.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais Potter ? demanda Drago sans lever les yeux du chaudron.

\- Drago, il faut que je te parle, dit-elle l'appréhension grandissante.

Drago était devenu un homme remarquable. Il avait toujours été intelligent mais elle avait découvert en lui un homme attentionné, bien plus qu'il ne le montrait en réalité. Un homme doux mais aux réactions souvent surprenantes et surtout assez froid lorsqu'il était personnellement touché. Malefoy la suivit jusque dans le couloir et attendit qu'elle parle.

\- Le corps d'Astoria a été retrouvé sans vie, flottant dans le lac. Pour l'instant, on n'en sait pas plus, mais c'est sur elle que la fiole a été retrouvé… Je suis vraiment désolé Drago. Je suis encore plus désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça… mais je connais, je sais que tourner autour du pot t'aurait simplement énervé un peu plus.

Il la serra dans ses bras, conscient qu'elle avait vraiment dû redouter le moment de lui dire. Après tout, annoncer à son mari que son ex-femme est décédée, n'était pas une chose facile !

\- Je vais aller parler à Scorpius… Il m'en voudra encore plus si j'attends demain matin pour le lui dire, dit Drago en relâchant son épouse.

\- T'en vouloir ?

\- Sa mère est morte, elle a probablement essayé de tuer sa petite-amie et je suis celui qui va lui annoncer tout ça, de plus, je suis celui qui est heureux… C'est un adolescent, il va me tenir pour responsable de tout, tant que la colère ne sera pas passé, devina Drago.

C'est aussi dans ces moments que Drago la surprenait toujours. Lui qui avait l'air toujours si froid, si détaché des autres, il arrivait souvent à prédire les réactions, à anticiper ce que les gens allaient dire, faire… Elle l'admirait pour pleins de raison, tout comme lui admirait beaucoup de choses en elle. Il l'embrassa puis repartit vers le bureau de Blaise tandis qu'Hermione remontait, pour proposer son aide à Harry.

Après avoir obtenu de Blaise le mot de passe du portrait, il alla jusqu'à ce qui fut un jour sa salle commune. Qu'il était dommage de revenir dans cet endroit qu'il avait tant aimé à une époque pour annoncer une nouvelle pareille à son fils. Secouant la tête, il se rendit dans le dortoir des garçons et chercha le lit de son fils. Il le secoua doucement et le jeune homme ne mit longtemps à se réveiller en sursaut.

\- Papa ! Qu'est-ce que… C'est Lily ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Je…

\- L'état de Lily n'a pas évolué, pour l'instant, elle est toujours dans un coma magique à l'infirmerie, mais il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, je t'attends dans la salle commune, dit Drago.

Scorpius ne mit pas plus de deux minutes pour rejoindre son père.

\- N'importe comment que je te le dise, ça va être un choc, donc je vais y aller franchement, prévint Drago.

Scorpius acquiesça, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Ta mère a été retrouvé sans vie, dans flottant sur le lac…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je ne sais rien de plus pour le moment, si ce n'est qu'elle avait en sa possession le flacon qui a empoisonnait Lily, continua Drago.

\- Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, une explication ! Maman n'est plus vraiment elle-même depuis votre divorce mais elle ne s'en prendrait jamais à Lily, une adolescente, une enfant à ses yeux !

\- Une enquête va être mené et j'espère qu'on trouvera une autre explication, quelque chose prouvant son innocence…

\- Mais elle est morte… Ça ne changera rien… Ma mère est morte et les derniers mots que je lui ai dits étaient horribles…

Là, Drago ne savait pas du tout quoi dire… Les phrases bancales du genre : « Ta mère savait que tu l'aimais » ne ferait que déclencher la colère de son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute papa, finit-il par dire en regardant Drago.

\- Je…

\- Tu as l'air d'attendre que je passe ma colère sur toi, mais quoiqu'il se soit passé, tu n'es pas responsable. Tu as fait un choix de vie, elle ne l'a pas accepté…

\- J'ai toujours tendance à prévoir tes réactions en fonction de ton âge mais tu as toujours été tellement plus réfléchit…

Drago s'avança puis prit son fils dans ses bras. C'est un comportement que son père avait toujours réprouvé. Drago avait beaucoup souffert du manque de tendresse de son père, sur ça, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa mère lorsque son père n'était pas avec eux. Lorsque Scorpius était venu au monde, il s'était promis que lui ne manquerait pas d'affection et il avait tenu promesse. De plus, au lieu d'installer un climat de peur comme son Lucius l'avait fait avec lui, il avait décidé d'instaurer un climat de confiance. Oui, avant Hermione, il n'avait pas eu grand-chose pour se sentir fier, sauf pour ce qui était de sa manière d'élever son fils, il avait su être un bon père et il devait avouer que Scorpius le lui avait toujours bien rendu.

Les jours avenir allaient être dur pour son fils, mais comme toujours, il essaierait de faire au mieux.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

L'antidote était enfin près, deux jours que la Gryffondor était dans un coma magique pour éviter tout dommage supplémentaire et freiner le poison mais là, elle reprenait connaissance et malgré sa pâleur, elle eut un sourire réconfortant pour sa famille. Elle se laissa ausculter par Pomfresh puis voyant que Scorpius n'était pas là, elle se tourna vers son père.

\- Où est Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle.

L'échange de regard entre tous ceux présent dans la pièce ne lui plut pas du tout, alors elle insista encore une fois et finit par obtenir une réponse de son père.

\- Nous avons trouvé la mère de Scorpius morte, dans le lac, en possession de la fiole qui a servi à ton empoisonnement. Son enterrement est aujourd'hui. Scorpius est resté près de toi autant que lui permettaient les circonstances mais là, il est parti pour trois jours chez son père.

\- Je veux le rejoindre…

\- Tu es trop faible, tu te verrais, tu es toute pâle mon ange, dit Ginny avec une voix douce.

\- C'est pour un enterrement, pas une boum ! répondit-elle avec logique.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies ta place à cet enterrement. Cette femme est sa mère, et toi, tu es sa copine et elle a essayé de t'empoisonner… commença Harry en caressant la main de sa fille.

\- Je ne vais pas m'imposer ! Je veux juste le voir et seulement s'il le veut, je resterais près de lui… Papa, s'il te plait.

Harry échangea un regard avec son épouse qui haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord, je t'y accompagne, seulement si Madame Pomfresh est d'accord pour te laisser sortir, dit Harry.

\- Pas de problèmes, Miss Potter devra seulement se reposer plus que d'habitude, voilà tout, dit l'infirmière.

Lily se leva et refoula la grimace que la douleur de ses mouvements lui donna envie de faire. Elle partit faire ses affaires et en profita pour laisser un mot à Sadie qui était passé à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que les cours le lui permettaient puis elle rejoignit son père dans le bureau de Blaise afin de partir par le réseau de cheminée. Elle arriva dans le salon de sa tante qui l'étreignit à peine sortit de la cheminée.

\- Contente de te voir éveiller ma chérie, dit Hermione

Lily se contenta de lui sourire et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis elle se dirigea vers Drago et l'enlaça à la surprise du blond qui, bien que Lily ait toujours été agréable avec lui, n'avait jamais été du genre à se montrer affective avec lui.

\- Papa m'a dit que toi et Blaise aviez passé deux jours pour mettre au point l'antidote, jour et nuit… Merci, dit-elle alors que Drago tapotait maladroitement son dos.

\- Content que ça ait marché, dit-il en lui souriant une fois l'étreinte terminé.

\- Parce que tu en doutais ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il.

\- Scorpius est dans sa chambre, tu peux y aller si tu veux, dit Hermione.

Lily ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et alla dans la chambre du jeune homme voyant la porte légèrement entrouverte, elle se permit d'entrer sans frapper et le trouva torse nu en train d'essayer de boutonner sa chemise, mais ses mains tremblaient trop pour qu'il puisse y arriver. La jeune fille s'avança alors et sous le regard surpris de Scorpius, qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver elle commença à fermer la chemise noire du jeune homme. Une fois boutonné, Scorpius enlaça Lily, sans rien dire et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois sortie de l'infirmerie, heureux que tu ailles bien. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Mon père a eu beau me rassurer en me disant qu'il fallait juste laisser l'antidote reposer avant de te l'administrer mais qu'il était prêt et que tout se passerait bien… Je n'arrivais pas à le croire…

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tu es sûr, je te trouve très pâle, dit-il en la serrant de nouveau contre lui.

\- Oui, je suis un peu fatigué, mais ça va, rien d'insurmontable. Je voulais être près de toi. Quand je suis revenue à moi, je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir… puis mon père m'a expliqué… Je suis tellement désolé Scorpius.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être là…Ma mère a essayé de te tuer… Je… Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Je suis là pour toi, le reste n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Maintenant, je comprendrais que toi, tu veuilles que je parte…

\- Jamais, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Seulement si tu t'en sens capable.

\- Bien sûr, assura la jeune fille en lui prenant la main. Il faut juste que je me change et on pourra redescendre.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une robe moldu noire, enfin, avant, elle était rouge, mais Lily en avait rapidement modifié la couleur en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien de noir en dehors de ces robes de sorcière pour l'école.

Elle enfila des talons, rassembla ses cheveux en un chignon puis ressortit de la salle de bain, la fermeture de sa robe ouverte, en quête de sa baguette afin de la remonter mais le jeune homme la regarda en lui tendant sa cravate.

\- Je t'aide, tu m'aide ? proposa-t-il.

Lily prit la cravate et la passa autour du cou de Scorpius, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le fit sourire. Lui posa une de ses mains sur la fermeture de la sorcière et son autre main au-dessus, sur sa peau et tout en remontant doucement la fermeture, il caressait la peau de la sorcière de son autre main, lui déclenchant des frissons qui la firent fermer les yeux.

\- Quand tu es avec moi, je pense moins à la réalité des choses. C'est comme si tout ce qui n'était pas nous était mis sur pause et en ce moment, c'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai juste besoin de toi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Lui faisant un sourire, elle termina de nouer sa cravate et remit son col en place.

\- Tu es parfait, dit-elle en caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

Il attrapa sa main, déposa un baiser dessus puis la garda.

\- Allons-y, dit-il avant de souffler un bon coup.

Elle le suivit et ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Harry salua Scorpius et embrassa sa fille avant de repartir par la cheminée. Lily et Scorpius suivirent ensuite Drago jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété où il fit un transplanage d'escorte à Lily, Scorpius ne se sentant pas encore prêt à transporter une autre personne avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent au Manoir de Lucius et Narcissa, la dernière demeure d'Astoria et passèrent les grilles. Narcissa enlaça son fils dès qu'elle le vit puis son petit-fils, qu'elle garda dans ses bras un petit peu plus que nécessaire puis salua gentiment Lily.

Lucius arriva derrière elle et regarda son fils. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scorpius, geste très chaleureux venant de lui. Il accorda à peine un regard à Lily Potter.

\- Va dire au revoir à ta mère, dit Lucius à son petit-fils.

Scorpius tourna un regard désolé vers Lily puis partit à l'intérieur du manoir. Voyant la jeune fille un peu intimidée de se retrouver seule face à Lucius Malefoy, Drago s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Lucius eut un rictus méprisant face au geste de son fils et ne tint pas plus longtemps le commentaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis son arrivé.

\- Tu ne penses pas que ta présence ici est une insulte à sa mémoire ?

Narcissa posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement qu'il se contenta d'ignorer.

\- Je suis ici pour mon fils et uniquement pour lui puis, ne me faites pas croire que la mémoire d'Astoria vous importe ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Si tel était le cas, vous n'auriez rien dit aujourd'hui ! répondit Drago.

Lucius allait un peu plus provoqué Drago mais Scorpius revint et il ravala donc sa réplique. Il regarda son petit-fils reprendre la main de Lily et la jeune fille l'étreindre devant la peine évidente du garçon. Voir son unique descendance amoureux d'une Sang-Mêlé lui donnait des envies de meurtre mais Lucius avait toujours été plus fin que cela. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il parviendrait à faire en sorte que Scorpius lui donne des arrières petits-enfants aussi pure que toute la lignée Malefoy l'avait été jusqu'ici. Il avait plus ou moins accepté le second mariage infâme de son fils avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, puis la naissance de deux enfants. Mais seulement parce que son idiot de fils avait eu le bon goût d'avoir un enfant d'une Sang-Pur auparavant.

Le service funéraire sorcier arriva et emmenèrent le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière où aurait lieu l'enterrement. Le tout se passa assez rapidement, pour éviter que certains sorciers ne se côtoient trop de temps, comme les parents d'Astoria qui foudroyaient Drago du regard… Lily se contenta de tenir la main de Scorpius, sans faire attention à certains regards, comme ceux de Lucius, de Pansy Nott et d'autre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils repartirent ensuite directement chez Drago.

Voyant son fils qui s'accrochait toujours à Lily et comprenant qu'elle était la mieux placé pour lui permettre de ne pas se laisser abattre, Drago demanda à sa femme d'aller convaincre Harry d'autoriser sa fille à rester près de son fils pour deux jours. Hermione eut du mal à convaincre le père de famille mais comme souvent, il ne savait rien refuser lorsque sa meilleure amie insistait un peu. Alors, malgré le peu d'envie qu'il avait de laisser sa fille dormir avec un jeune homme, il céda en se promettant de prendre une potion de sommeil pour chaque nuit où Lily dormirait avec son petit-ami. Afin de ne pas commencer à imaginer ce qu'ils faisaient à ce moment-là… Surtout, ne rien imaginer, se répétait-il.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapitre un peu en avance, mais c'était soit un jour d'avance, soit un jour de retard, pour une fois, j'ai choisis la solution qui vous plairait le plus XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Scorpius et Lily étaient dans le jardin, tranquillement assis dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. Ils étaient là depuis la fin du repas. Ils parlaient peu, se contentant de se tenir la main et de regarder le ciel. Puis lorsque Lily eut un frisson, ils décidèrent de rentrer. La jeune fille alla se laver puis ressortit avec un débardeur et un shorty, les cheveux attachés. Une fois le jeune homme lavé et changé, il se collèrent l'un à l'autre puis à minuit, Scorpius lui fit un sourire et se leva. Il fouilla quelques instants dans son placard puis revint au lit.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte.

\- Tu t'en es souvenu ?! s'étonna-t-elle en souriant.

Avec le décès de sa mère, Lily s'était persuadée qu'il oublierait son anniversaire et elle l'aurait compris mais non, il était parfait, en toute circonstance, elle en venait même à se demander si Scorpius avait une faille ! Elle ouvrit alors la petite boîte et trouva un collier avec un pendentif en vif d'or.

\- Il est magnifique, merci, dit-elle en enlaçant Scorpius, à genoux sur le lit.

Puis Scorpius le lui prit des mains et lui montra l'arrière des ailes, sur l'une des ailes était gravés le prénom de la jeune fille et sur l'autre, le prénom du jeune homme. Elle sourit et Scorpius lui mit le collier. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour du cou de Scorpius et l'embrassa avec une passion dont elle n'avait jamais fait preuve d'elle-même. Sans lâcher le jeune homme, elle se laissa aller sur le lit, le corps du jeune homme se retrouvant donc sur le sien. Il fit durer le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il le put mais tenta de se reculer au bout d'un moment.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux se calmer, s'amusa-t-il en caressant la joue de la rouquine qui n'avait pas l'air trop d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Sans l'embrasser de nouveau, elle le retint de façon à ce qu'il reste sur elle. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de la nervosité qu'elle ressentait… Il fallait qu'elle soit claire avec le garçon sur ce qu'elle voulait, car sinon, jamais il ne se permettrait d'aller plus loin.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'on n'oubliait jamais sa première fois, dit-elle en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- C'est plus un truc de femmes mais oui, il paraît, répondit-il en souriant.

\- J'ai envie de me souvenir à tout jamais de mes 16 ans… avec toi…

Par Merlin, elle se trouvait complétement niaise et pas un brin sûr d'elle. Son hésitation devait se sentir à plein nez. Elle n'hésitait pas du tout sur ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aimait vraiment Scorpius, elle savait que lui l'aimait aussi, sinon, il n'aurait jamais attendu tous ces mois. Elle se sentait prête, seulement, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre…

\- Je… J'ai envie de toi Scorpius, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

Il eut un sourire doux et lui caressa la joue doucement.

\- Rien ne presse Lily, on a tout notre temps, si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, il vaut mieux attendre…

\- Je suis sûr de ce que je veux… Seulement, j'ai du mal à t'en faire part et je me sens tellement ridicule depuis tout à l'heure ! avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

\- Tu n'es pas ridicule, dit-il en la regardant tendrement.

\- C'est que je sais que toi, tu connais déjà tout ça et avec des sorcières de ton âge, certaines plus âgés même… Je me souviens que lorsque vous étiez en cinquième année, Albus parlait d'une septième année que tu…

Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Peu importe, aucune de ces filles n'ont jamais eu le quart de l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Je t'aime Lily Luna Potter et le reste n'a aucune importance. Ne réfléchis pas trop, laisse-toi guider par tes envies et surtout, je veux que tu me dises si ça va trop vite pour toi ou si tu changes d'avis, dit-il plein de sérieux.

Au lieu de répondre, elle rapprocha le visage de Scorpius et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de lancer un sortilège d'insonorisation, au cas où son père ou Hermione viendraient à passer devant la chambre avant de se laisser complétement aller au baiser de la jolie rouquine. Lorsqu'il posa sa baguette et qu'il laissa un peu plus son corps peser sur celui de Lily. Il sentit la langue de la sorcière caresser sa lèvre inférieure, timidement, mais avec tellement de sensualité qu'elle ne savait même pas posséder.

Scorpius caressa le visage de sa belle, à la recherche du moindre signe d'hésitation ou de peur mais il ne trouva que la nervosité, ce qui n'était pas anormal. Il fit donc courir une de ses mains sur les côtes de la jeune fille, sur sa cuisse, la ramenant un peu plus à lui et déclencha quelques frissons par ce simple touché.

Scorpius voulait prendre tout son temps, déjà, parce que c'était la première fois de la sorcière et qu'il ne voulait aller trop vite. Mais aussi pour lui-même, car même s'il ne l'avait jamais pressé, l'envie était là depuis des mois. Sa langue toucha celle de la sorcière puis caressa sa lèvre supérieure avant qu'il ne la mordille doucement, les mains de la sorcière qui caressait son dos se raidirent mais de plaisir, il le devina au petit gémissement qu'elle laissa échapper.

Le fait qu'il soit bien plus expérimenté qu'elle dans le domaine du sexe la rendait nerveuse, pourtant, elle aurait dû voir ça comme une chance. Scorpius savait parfaitement quoi faire pour permettre à la sorcière d'oublier sa nervosité et pour faire en sorte que cette première fois soit là moins douloureuse possible ou du moins, pour que la jeune fille en garde plutôt un bon souvenir.

Se mettant à genoux, il l'entraîna avec lui afin de lui ôter plus facilement son débardeur, vu qu'elle était en tenue de nuit, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. D'un geste, il ôta l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et la regarda un instant. Ses cheveux tombant en cascade, sa poitrine à découvert, ses lèvres entrouvertes qui l'attendaient et ce regard qu'elle jetait sur lui, teinté de nervosité mais surtout de désir et d'amour. Il regarda ensuite la sorcière lui ôter son tee-shirt, relevant les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle le jeta en dehors du lit puis posa ses mains sur le torse du blond, le caressant, avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle se rapprocha doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la peau de Lily contre la sienne. Les mains de la jeune fille allèrent caresser son dos, et ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou du blond puis remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille où elle alterna douce morsure et langue, tirant un petit gémissement de son petit-ami, ce qui la fit sourire de contentement.

Apparemment, Lily suivait le conseil de Scorpius, elle se laissait guider par ses envies et ça lui réussissait plutôt bien ! Le jeune homme la fit s'allonger et caressa sa poitrine en la regardant. Il la vit rougir, à cause du regard et de sa nudité.

\- Tu es magnifique Lily, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres tandis qu'une de ses mains jouait avec l'un de seins.

Il descendit sa bouche le long de sa mâchoire, son cou, sa clavicule, jusqu'à arriver à ses seins. D'une main, il caressait l'un pendant que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre. Lily, gémit et se cambra un peu plus contre lui.

Lily ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui arrivait… Bien sûr, c'était nouveau pour elle mais elle s'était préparé à ressentir du plaisir, sa cousine Rose lui en avait parlé. Puis elle savait que la douleur viendrait, là aussi, Rose le lui avait dit. Mais par rapport à ce que lui avait raconté sa cousine, Lily ne s'était pas imaginé ressentir un plaisir, une excitation à un tel point ! Et ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle sentit la main de Scorpius passer sous son shorty. Sa bouche sur ses seins, sa main titillant son intimité… Lily avait l'impression de le sentir partout.

Pour Scorpius aussi c'était différent de toutes les fois d'avant, là où les gémissements ou cris des autres sorcières l'avaient agacé, avec Lily, il voulait l'entendre encore plus. Il voulait la rendre folle comme elle, le rendait fou. Fou de désir, fou de plaisir, fou d'elle, simplement.

En sentant les mains de Scorpius lui ôter son shorty et la bouche du jeune homme descendre peu à peu de ses seins à son ventre, la jeune fille se tendit. Qu'allait-il faire ?

\- Scorpius qu'est-ce que…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà, la bouche du blond léchait son intimité… Et là, elle ne put retenir un son à mi-chemin entre le cri et le gémissement. Ses mains agrippèrent les draps, ses pieds se crispèrent. Son corps avait beau être tendu à l'extrême, elle, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il continua sa douce torture un long moment, puis il fit entrer un doigt en elle, la regarda gémir, puis un deuxième, elle gémit encore. Il remonta doucement sa bouche, sur son ventre, jusqu'à ses seins, ses doigts allant et venant en elle.

Quand bien même elle aurait souhaité se retenir, elle en aurait été incapable. Ses gémissements se transformaient en cri, elle tremblait. Puis, lorsque le pouce du blond vint titiller son clitoris, la sorcière atteignit des sommets. Sa bouche sur ses seins, ses doigts en elle et son pouce… Tout cela était trop. Scorpius la regarda avoir son premier orgasme et la trouva plus belle que jamais.

Sachant que la suite ne serait pas vraiment une partie de plaisir pour elle, il se positionna, l'embrassa et la pénétra alors qu'elle ressentait encore les bienfaits de ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Si cette fois elle se crispa, ce n'était pas du tout dû au plaisir et la douleur fut une véritable surprise après autant de plaisir.

Une larme involontaire lui échappa et Scorpius la remarqua.

\- Je suis désolé… Je…

Elle sentit qu'il allait se retirer mais elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, elle allait s'y habituer… toutes les femmes passait par là, non ?

\- Non, reste, dit-elle en raffermissant sa prise autour des épaules du blond.

Scorpius lui fit un sourire rassurant et se pencha pour embrasser la larme qui coulait. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles en elle puis recommença doucement à bouger. Il voyait dans le visage de sa belle que le plaisir était là, malgré la douleur. Elle tendit son visage et il l'embrassa, tout en accélérant le mouvement de son bassin et en la sentant bouger, inconsciemment, calé à son rythme.

\- Scorpius…

Son nom, dans sa bouche, à ce moment précis lui firent perdre tout contrôle et après avoir jouit en elle, il fit l'effort de se retirer et de passer à côté, l'attirant contre lui. Il la regarda et vit un beau sourire sur ses lèvres mais il vit aussi sa pâleur… Soudain, il eut assez mauvaise conscience… Elle sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, elle devait se reposer et lui… Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, il avait seulement pensé au fait que, près d'elle, il oubliait sa tristesse et faire l'amour avec elle le rendrait heureux.

Décidant qu'il était de toute façon trop tard pour les scrupules, il se contenta de la nettoyer grâce à sa baguette, de se nettoyer et de remettre le lit en place avant de s'y rallonger. Elle se remit contre lui, sans un mot, puis s'endormit très vite, il ne tarda pas à suivre non plus, épuisé.


	24. Chapter 23

**Réponse à Justme : Je suis impardonnable !**

 **Deux lectrices m'ont fait remarquer que je n'avais rien dit sur la protection. J'ai tendance à oublier ce genre de passage pourtant, ils existent dans ma tête mais je ne les écrit pas ! Il va de soi que Scorpius et Lily se sont protégés, c'est le jeune homme qui s'est occupé du sortilège juste après avoir insonorisé la pièce (en informulé, car il est doué le petit Malefoy !). J'espère que cet oubli ne vous gâchera pas l'envie de me lire.**

 **Puis, notez que pour réparer au plus vite ce détail, j'ai posté un chapitre supplémentaire et que celle qui lise mon autre fic auront, là aussi, un chapitre en avance, puisque, étant donné que mes deux fics en sont au même nombre de chapitre, je ne voulais pas que ça change XD**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Juste avant leur départ pour Poudlard, Harry organisa une fête pour l'anniversaire de Lily, normalement, elle le fêtait à Poudlard et donc, Harry et Ginny n'avait plus pu fêter l'anniversaire de leur fille avec elle présente, depuis son entrée à l'école des sorciers.

Mais dès leur retour, la réalité brisa quelque peu le petit paradis sur lequel ils avaient vécu ces quelques jours loin de Poudlard. Même la nouvelle qu'Albus sortait enfin avec Sadie passa vite loin derrière le reste, malgré que Lily soit aux anges que son frère sorte enfin avec sa meilleure amie. Les BUSE et les ASPIC approchaient, ce qui voulait dire révisions intensives pour tous les cinquièmes et septièmes années.

Mais Scorpius et Lily trouvait toujours un moment pour eux, de toute façon, ils se voyaient toujours pour les leçons de potion !

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as plus tellement besoin de moi, dit Scorpius à l'issu d'une des leçons.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, puisque nous sommes en mai et que tu ne seras pas là l'année prochaine, dit Lily en se laissant aller contre le blond.

\- j'ai du mal à imaginer le fait de ne plus te voir tous les jours…

\- Moi aussi, dit la sorcière.

\- Deux ans, ça passe vite, dit-il pour positiver.

\- Oui, répondit-elle.

\- Tu es prête pour samedi ? demanda-t-il pour orienter la discussion ailleurs.

\- Oui, Poufsouffle est une très bonne équipe mais je suis assez confiante puis après tout, mon plus grand concurrent, c'était toi ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir, demanda-t-il.

\- Révisions avec Sadie pour la métamorphose, répondit la rouquine.

\- Tu devrais y aller alors, moi je vais m'entraîner à une potion, soupira Scorpius.

\- Oui, je devrais y aller, confirma la jeune fille en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Elle sortit quelques minutes plus tard et croisa Rosaline Zabini dans le couloir des cachots. C'était la première fois qu'elles se croisaient seules depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Albus et que celui-ci s'était mis avec Sadie. Lily n'avait pas vraiment les détails de la façon sur laquelle ils s'étaient séparés et elle ne voulait pas les avoir. Elle espérait seulement que, pour une fois, son frère ait fait les choses « dans les règles ».

\- Salut, dirent-elles en même temps.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda Lily.

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? demanda gentiment Rosa.

\- Ça va super, même si je me noie dans les révisions, s'amusa la rouquine.

\- Je suis contente d'être en sixième année pour ça ! Même s'il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller, je suis entre deux années importantes, mais je n'ai pas le stress d'avoir un examen aussi important en fin d'année s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Bon, je te souhaite une bonne journée, moi je retourne à mes révisions, dit Lily.

\- Bon courage !

Elles se sourirent puis Lily se dirigea vers l'escalier mais Rosaline l'interpella.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais… D'ailleurs, tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Je n'ai jamais pris notre histoire, à moi et à ton frère, au sérieux. Je connais la réputation d'Albus depuis toujours et je n'ai pas eu la prétention de croire que ce serait différent parce qu'il s'agissait de moi. A la différence des autres, il m'a traité avec beaucoup de prévenance et m'a quitté avant de faire quoi que ce soit, c'est plus que pour certaines, s'amusa Rosa.

\- Je te remercie de savoir faire la part des choses.

Rosaline lui sourit et fit un signe de la main à Lily avant de partir vers sa salle commune. La rouquine monta et prit son manuel de métamorphose et de quoi écrire puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où Sadie devait déjà l'attendre. Seulement, arrivé là-bas, elle se rendit compte que sa meilleure amie n'était pas encore là.

En s'ennuyant, la jeune fille sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs que son père lui avait confié, au cas où. Elle regarda la carte à la recherche de sa meilleure amie mais un nom attira son attention avant qu'elle ne puisse repérer celui de Sadie. La carte indiquait « Druella Lestrange », Lily avait beaucoup lu sur la seconde guerre et le nom de Lestrange y était connu. Or, Bellatrix était morte et son mari mort aussi, tous les Lestrange étaient mort… Non, Lily se souvenait d'un petit détail, Rodolphus Lestrange était présumé mort, voilà qui faisait une différence !

La première réaction aurait été d'aller voir qui était cette Lestrange mais elle savait que son père la tuerait. S'il s'agissait par exemple d'une des personnes qui en voulait à sa vie, elle se mettrait en danger. Alors, elle monta à la volière et chargea Hedwige d'une lettre à l'attention de son père. Elle repartit ensuite vers la bibliothèque où Sadie l'attendait.

\- Tu es en retard, fit remarquer la blonde.

\- Non, toi tu étais en retard, moi je suis juste allé faire un truc au lieu de d'attendre, rétorqua Lily en lui souriant.

\- Désolé, Al ne me lâchait pas.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à te plaindre de ça, devina Lily.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit la blonde en souriant.

Elles rigolèrent puis se mirent au travail. Plus tard, elles regagnèrent leur dortoir. Le lendemain, alors qu'elles se trouvaient en cours de Métamorphose, la Directrice vint chercher Lily.

\- Votre père est là, il vous attend, l'informa-t-elle une fois sortie de la salle.

McGonagall l'emmena dans une salle de classe où elle vit son père, la Directrice les laissa tous les deux. Harry embrassa sa fille puis sortit la lettre qu'il avait dû recevoir peu avant.

\- J'ai demandé à Drago, il en sait plus que moi sur cette famille et Druella était le prénom de la mère de Bellatrix mais elle est morte depuis bien longtemps et elle n'a aucun rapport avec le nom de Lestrange, à part le fait que sa fille en ait épousé un. Donc, on ne sait pas d'où sort cette Druella Lestrange !

\- La carte c'est peut-être trompé ? proposa Lily.

Harry eut un petit sourire.

\- La carte ne se trompe jamais.

Lily la sortit et la tendit à son père. Il la regarda avec attention mais ne trouva pas le fameux nom. Rien d'étonnant puisqu'en heure de cours, la plupart des points du château étaient concentrés aux mêmes endroits !

\- Je pense que je vais te la reprendre. Le nom de Lestrange dans le château ne m'annonce rien de bon, surtout qu'il ne doit pas y être ! Aucun élève, aucun Professeur ne se nomme ainsi, donc, c'est forcément un intrus. Je vais être très attentif et garder un œil sur toi par la carte. Mais, reste vigilante de ton côté, dit Harry en rangeant la carte dans sa cape.

\- Vigilance Constante, dit-elle en enlaçant son père.

\- Vigilance Constante, répéta-t-il en embrassant le front de sa fille.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, retourne en cours chérie, dit-il.

Lily déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit rejoindre sa classe. Le soir, elle s'accorda une pause dans ses révisions et alla dans le parc avec Scorpius, Albus, Sadie, Hugo et Rose. La cousine de Lily avait ramené un genre de Pique-nique qu'elle avait demandé aux elfes et ils mangèrent au bord du lac.

\- Hey, cousine, tu ne veux pas laisser ma maison gagner demain, pour ma dernière année ? demanda Rose en faisant des yeux attendrissant.

\- Tu dis ça comme si Poufsouffle n'avait aucune chance ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Pitié, tu as battu Scorpius !

\- Merci de me le rappeler avec tant de tact, s'amusa le blond.

\- C'est un plaisir, répondit Rose en souriant.

Ils rigolèrent puis continuèrent à manger. Rose ne tint pas longtemps avant de rentrer pour reprendre ses révisions obligeant Hugo à en faire de même. Lily et Scorpius laissèrent ensuite Albus et Sadie ensemble, pour se retrouver eux-mêmes en tête à tête. La rouquine prit la main du blond et l'emmena au septième étage.

\- Où on va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu verras, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Son interrogation s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit la rouquine s'arrêter devant un mur. Il la regarda faire trois allers-retours devant ce mur et resta stupéfait lorsqu'il vit une porte se matérialiser devant lui. La sorcière lui offrit un grand sourire, heureuse de le surprendre, puis reprit sa main pour entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

\- La salle sur demande.

Lily lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était cette salle et ces propriétés. Il se trouvait dans une salle qui contenait un lit et il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions que déjà, la sorcière l'embrassait d'une façon qui lui fit clairement comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici. Il ne chercha pas à résister, il en avait autant envie qu'elle.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Druella Lestrange se tenait dans les toilettes du second étage, elle savait que l'heure de sa vengeance approchait, elle ne pourrait pas tromper Harry Potter encore longtemps. Elle se regardait dans le miroir surplombant l'évier, ses cheveux blonds devenant de plus en plus foncé, jusqu'à devenir brun. Ses yeux bleus devenant marron. Sa silhouette qui s'allongeait, devenant plus grande… Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet et si quelqu'un ayant connu sa mère entrait dans les toilettes à ce moment-là, il aurait cru se trouver devant elle, car oui, Druella ressemblait à sa mère.

D'où la nécessité du polynectar et d'une fausse identité. Personne n'aurait confié un poste à la fille de Bellatrix Lestrange sans se méfier et sans être sûr que ses intentions soient honorables et, ses intentions n'étaient pas honorables !

 ** _Flashback_**

Druella avait été élevée par celui qu'elle avait longtemps cru être son père, chose qu'il croyait aussi. Après tout, Rodolphus Lestrange était bien le mari de Bellatrix et il avait vu Bellatrix accoucher devant ses yeux. Ils avaient choisis le nom de la mère de Bella ensemble et peu après, Bellatrix mourrait lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Rodolphus avait réussi à fuir et il avait emporté le bébé avec lui. Personne ne connaissait l'existence de Druella à part l'elfe personnel de Bellatrix qui les accompagna. Druella avait grandie, à ses onze ans, elle rejoignit l'école Française de Beauxbâtons, puisque son « père » l'y avait inscrite sous un faux nom. Le nom de Lestrange étant toujours recherché par rapport à Rodolphus, inutile d'attirer bêtement l'attention.

Elle fit donc sa scolarité sous le nom de « Sarah Martin ». Ses résultats étaient bons mais les professeurs ne l'appréciaient pas, trouvant la jeune fille de plus en plus inquiétante au fil des années. Sur le dossier de Sarah on pouvait lire que ses professeurs trouvaient qu'elle avait un goût trop prononcés pour la magie noire et qu'il la soupçonnait d'intimidation voire même de violence sur certains de ses camarades. Mais rien n'avait été prouvé, puisque personne n'avait parlé !

Mais quelque chose changea entre sa sixième et sa septième année. Rodolphus reçu le dossier de sa fille et la félicita une fois de plus pour sa cruauté, car elle ne cachait rien à son père et il l'encourageait à être telle qu'elle était, dans ces moments là, elle lui rappelait tellement Bellatrix, avec la folie en moins mais un brin de cruauté en plus, ce qui n'était pas peu dire !

Toutefois, un petit détail attira son attention, un détail qui bouleversa tout ce qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescente. Un professeur avait noté que « Sarah » avait été surprise en train de parler le Fourchelang et que, bien que cela ne soit pas punissable, ça ne lui paraissait pas de très bon augure.

Rodolphus s'était alors mis dans une rage noire et avait insulté sa défunte femme de toutes les façons qu'il connaissait.

\- Elle m'avait dit que je me faisais des idées, qu'il s'agissait juste d'admiration et de dévotion mais elle m'a menti ! La preuve est là ! Toi, Druella, tu es la preuve que ma femme n'était qu'une sale trainée ! Tu n'es pas ma fille ! Tu n'es qu'une bâtarde au sang souillé, fille d'un Jedusor, raclure de sang-mêlé !

Druella ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il disait sur l'instant mais elle comprit que sa vie était en danger. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait tuée juste avant qu'il ne fasse lui-même. Sans hésitation, sans peur elle avait ôtée la vie de celui qu'elle avait considérée comme son père et elle ne se sentait même pas un peu triste ou désolé.

Par contre, elle se sentait intrigué. Qu'est ce qui avait fait que son père se mette tout à coup en colère, au point de vouloir la tuer ! Elle se repassa ses paroles en tête pour tenter d'y trouver un sens. Elle comprit qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas sa fille, parce qu'elle parlait Fourchelang. Elle ne s'était jamais posé de question, se disant que sa mère le parlait sûrement et qu'elle le tenait de là. Mais apparemment pas, vu l'état dans lequel ça avait plongés Rodolphus. Elle avait lu beaucoup de livre sur la seconde guerre qui avait coûté la vie à sa mère et elle savait que les deux seules personnes connus à savoir parler Fourchelang à l'époque de sa conception étaient Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter était à éliminer. Déjà, il avait perdu cette faculté, signe qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas, donc, il n'aurait pas pu la transmettre à sa descendance, puis, Harry Potter n'aurait rien fait avec sa mère, autant que l'inverse !

Donc, il ne restait plus qu'une seule personne ! Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit la fille de Lord Voldemort ? Il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu lui transmettre le don de parler aux serpents, de les faire obéir. De plus, sa mère étant une de ses partisanes, ils avaient forcément été en contact. Surtout que Rodolphus lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était l'une des plus fidèles, des plus dévouées.

A la rentrée, c'est une Druella « Sarah » plus que convaincu de son lien de sang avec le grand mage noir qui rejoignit les bancs de sa classe mais aussi, une Druella qui avait perdu le peu de raison qu'elle avait, le peu de raison qui la retenait de faire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Elle voulait venger son père, venger sa mère, venger le fait de ne pas avoir eu ses vrais parents, venger le fait d'avoir été élevé comme elle l'avait été et non comme la fille du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Mais elle allait commencer par se venger des deux personnes responsables de la mort de ses deux parents, Molly Weasley et Harry Potter. Par chance, ces deux-là faisaient à présent partie de la même famille, donc, elle n'avait qu'à tuer un des enfants Potter pour faire souffrir en même temps, le père et la grand-mère. Après, elle les tuerait eux, puis elle se montrerait au grand jour et elle réunirait des partisans et accomplirait ce que son père n'avait pas réussi à accomplir.

Dès la fin de sa septième année, elle tua une de ses camarades de classe, orpheline, que personne ne regretterait et prit quelques-uns de ses cheveux afin de pouvoir prendre son apparence, son identité. Elle était devenue Laetitia Durand et elle était partie pour l'Angleterre.

Elle passa un temps fou à suivre discrètement les Potter, les Weasley et leurs proches. Elle découvrit que son cousin était marié à une sang-de-bourbe, qu'il lui avait donné deux enfants… Elle s'occuperait de ça plus tard, pour l'instant, son objectif était de choisir l'enfant Potter qui serait sa cible.

Elle n'hésita pas longtemps. Le survivant chérissait ses enfants plus que tout, mais prendre sa fille pour cible le rendrait encore plus fou, sa seule fille, sa petite dernière. Elle n'allait pas la tuer, non, elle allait jouer d'abord. Mais avant, elle allait bien étudier toutes leurs habitudes. Elle attendrait quelques années afin de pouvoir entrer à Poudlard, pour pouvoir approcher la fillette sans que rien ne paraisse suspect, elle attendrait ensuite quelques années avant de passer à l'action, afin de ne pas être soupçonné et elle commencerait le jeu. Puis après la fille, ce serait l'épouse. Car quoi de pire que de perdre sa fille et sa femme pour l'un, puis sa petite-fille et sa fille pour l'autre ? Elle allait les détruire et elle y prendrait beaucoup de plaisir !

 ** _Fin du flashback_**

Son plan s'était déroulé à merveille, elle avait juste fait l'objet d'une enquête de routine pendant laquelle le survivant n'avait rien trouvé. Elle avait réussie à l'approcher, elle aurait même pu le tuer le soir où elle avait tuée Astoria Greengrass.

Cette imbécile ! Astoria Greengrass avait été sa seule erreur. Vu comme son mari l'avait quitté pour une sang-de-bourbe, Laëtitia avait bêtement pensé que la mère de Scorpius serait enchantée de la rejoindre dans son plan visant à éliminer Lily, qui était devenu la petite-amie de son fils. Mais non, elle avait refusée, pire, elle avait l'intention de la dénoncer. Alors, Laëtitia s'était débarrassé d'elle et après avoir fait prendre la potion à Lily, elle était allée récupérer le corps d'Astoria, lui avait donné sa cape de Mangemort, et avait largué son corps dans le lac.

Malgré les risques, son intelligence l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas et encore une fois, personne ne l'avait soupçonné ! Mais, elle commençait à se lasser de devoir jouer la gentille professeure qu'elle n'était pas ! Cela allait bientôt se terminer et Lily allait mourir. Car, si elle n'était pas morte jusque-là, c'était simplement parce que Laëtitia avait décidé de jouer avec les nerfs du Survivant.

De plus, en arrivant à Poudlard, elle s'était renseigné sur cette histoire de Chambre des Secrets. Les livres ne disaient pas grand-chose mis à part que c'était une légende. Elle n'avait pas pu questionner les Professeurs, puisqu'elle n'avait aucune raison valable et avouable de s'intéresser au sujet. Mais elle avait fini par trouver une piste en la personne de Mimi, qui était morte lors de la cinquième année de son père. Après avoir bien copiné avec elle, la Geignarde lui avait révélé ce qu'elle cherchait, c'est-à-dire l'emplacement de la Chambre des Secrets. Elle se tenait devant l'ouverture, elle savait qu'elle ne trouverait rien mais elle devait y descendre au moins une fois. Après tout, c'était un sol de Poudlard que peu de gens avaient foulés et son père en faisait partie !

Elle parla donc au serpent sur l'évier et vit le passage se créer, elle y descendit sans aucune hésitation et ordonna de nouveau l'ouverture en Fourchelang en se trouvant bloqué. En pénétrant dans la Chambre des Secrets, elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle vit le cadavre décomposé de ce qui avait dû être le Basilic de son ancêtre puis enfin, au bout de la Chambre, l'immense statue de son ancêtre. Arrivée à ses pieds, elle vit une lettre qu'elle prit dans ses mains.

 _« Druella, si tu lis ceci, c'est que, ce que je pensais impossible est arrivé est qu'Harry Potter a réussi à me vaincre. Dans ce cas, j'espère au moins que ta mère t'a élevé comme tu le méritais, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère au moins que tu seras scolarisé ici, à Poudlard et que tu liras cette lettre._

 _Lorsque j'ai appris que j'allais avoir un enfant, j'ai d'abord eu envie de tuer ta mère, si tu connais un peu ma réputation, cela ne te surprendra pas. Mais finalement, j'ai décidé, de te laisser naître et le fait que tu sois une fille m'a un peu rassuré. Je n'avais pas à te considérer comme un futur concurrent mais plutôt comme une Princesse qui grandirait dans mon royaume, et qui deviendrait la meilleure des mes Mangemorts._

 _Mais au vu des risques, j'ai préféré laisser croire à cet impuissant de Rodolphus que tu étais sa fille. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai bien fait, ta vie aurait été pire si tu t'appelais Jedusor dans un monde où je ne serais plus._

 _Enfin, je pars du principe que tu liras cette lettre et dans ces cas-là, j'espère que tu es devenue telle que je l'avais imaginé à ta naissance. C'est-à-dire belle, forte, intelligente et surtout sans sentiments autre que la colère et l'envie de vengeance. Les sentiments tels que l'amour, l'amitié ou tout autre idiotie ne sert qu'à affaiblir les gens. Ce qui disent le contraire se voilent la face mais c'est une bonne chose pour toi !_

 _En effet, tous les sentiments de tes ennemis, te donnent des armes à utiliser contre eux afin de les vaincre. Si je suis mort, j'ose espérer que tu auras envie de venger ma mort et je ne peux qu'approuver, peut-être que tu réussiras là où j'ai échoué._

 _Pour ce qui est de l'amour, sache que si je n'aimais pas ta mère, j'avais plus d'affection pour elle que pour la plupart des gens et que, lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai ressentis plus d'affection pour toi que pour ta mère. C'est le mieux que je puisse te dire et j'espère que cela te suffira mais encore une fois, l'amour, c'est pour les faibles._

 _Lord Voldemort. »_

Druella ne pleurait pas, mais elle était touchée par cette attention, en effet, c'est plus qu'elle n'espérait de son père. Elle qui ignorait s'il était au courant, elle avait aujourd'hui la réponse. Elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche et remonta en se faisant léviter. C'est ici qu'elle tuerait Lily Potter et c'est ici que pourriraient ses restes.

Une fois de retour dans les toilettes, les lavabos remis en place, elle reprit une gorgée de Polynectar et regarda la transformation s'effectuer. Si au début cela avait un peu douloureux, aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait plus rien.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

Lily souriait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle tenait la coupe dans ses mains. Elle avait fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch à son équipe en tant que Capitaine, cela était tellement plus fort que les années précédentes !

Elle fut portée par les membres de son équipe, puis son père et sa mère vinrent l'enlacer et lui dire à quel point ils étaient fiers. James la taquina pour la forme mes ses yeux brillaient de fierté, sa petite sœur avait fait une saison et un match de grande qualité ! Vint ensuite Scorpius qui la souleva et la fit tournoyer avant de l'embrasser. Dans l'euphorie du moment, il sembla oublier que les parents et le plus grand de ses frères étaient présent, Albus aussi, mais lui, il ne se formalisait pas ou plus ! Cependant, James ne se gêna pour se racler bruyamment la gorge, brisant quelque peu le moment d'intimité des jeunes amoureux. A présent, une petite gêne était présente et Ludivine, qui était à présent fiancé à James et qui était venue assister au match de Lily, s'empressa de le dissiper.

\- Tu es vraiment très douée, ton frère ne mentait en vantant tes mérites ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Mon frère vante mes mérites ? s'étonna Lily.

\- Si tu savais ! confirma la poursuiveuse.

\- Je t'ai juste dit qu'elle se débrouillait presque bien, ronchonna James.

\- Non ! Tu m'as dit : Ma sœur est la meilleure attrapeuse que je connaisse, meilleur que mon père et bien meilleur que le troll qui vous sert d'attrapeuse chez les Harpies ! dénonça Ludivine.

\- Lily, je t'assure que si tu voyais ladite attrapeuse, tu comprendrais, se justifia James.

\- Mon frère me trouve douée, mon frère vante mes mérites ! Je ne te laisserais jamais oublier ça la prochaine fois que tu diras que je suis aussi doué que Tante Hermione sur un balai, se moqua Lily.

\- Hey ! protesta Hermione.

\- Désolé Tatie, mais c'est lui qui dit ça, pas moi ! se défendit Lily.

\- Allée Tatie, tu es la plus intelligente, la plus belle et tout… Mais avoue que tu ne sais pas voler, se moqua James en mettant un bras sur l'épaule d'Hermione pendant que les autres pouffaient de rire.

\- Si tu ne veux pas que je parle à Ludivine des moments où je changeais tes couches, tu ferais bien de changer de sujet et de me traiter avec le respect que je mérite, dit Hermione avec un visage qui se voulait sévère mais où on pouvait voir l'hilarité à peine masqué.

\- Je te vénère, oh Tante Hermione ! dit James en faisant une révérence.

\- C'est bien mieux !

Tout le monde riait et personne ne vit le bref échange de regard entre Ron, Hermione et Harry.

\- Lily, après tes études, si tes deux prochaines années en tant que Capitaine sont aussi belles que celle-ci, tu pourrais postuler pour entrer chez les Harpies, proposa Ludivine heureuse de pouvoir en placer une de nouveau.

\- Ah chérie, ma sœur vise une carrière d'Auror depuis qu'elle a l'âge de marcher et de parler ! dit James.

\- C'est vrai, confirma Lily.

\- C'est dommage, je suis certaine que tu aurais eu une carrière magnifique !

\- Mais merci en tout cas !

Lily était vraiment touchée qu'une joueuse aussi douée qu'elle reconnaisse un certain talent dans son jeu. Au fur et à mesure, l'école avait désertée le terrain, ne laissant que Lily, Scorpius, et leurs proches. Même Albus était parti avec Sadie. Ils restèrent encore un moment avant que James n'interpelle ses parents pour qu'ils viennent avec lui et Ludivine voire leur appartement. Mais Harry s'excusa, il avait du travail au ministère. Ainsi, Ginny partit seule avec son fils aîné et sa future belle-fille. Le trio d'or s'excusa rapidement et partirent ensemble, laissant Lily et Scorpius enfin seuls. Le jeune homme attira la jeune fille à lui et l'embrassa comme il n'avait pas pu le faire tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as vraiment bien jouée.

\- Merci, tu as fait une bonne saison également mais dis-moi, tu es bon perdant juste parce que je suis ta copine ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Je dirais plutôt : Bon perdant, malgré que tu sois ma copine, avoua-t-il en riant.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Je t'aime aussi, dit-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, puis la sorcière s'excusa afin d'aller prendre une douche rapide et de se changer.

\- On peut se rejoindre au château si tu veux ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Hum, vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que je t'ai laissé dans un endroit désert, je préfère rester à t'attendre ici, répondit-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire puis alla jusqu'au vestiaire. Scorpius attendit, se sentant un peu ridicule à poireauter seul au milieu du terrain mais préférant ça plutôt qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de plus grave. Prenant son balai dans le vestiaire des Serpentard, il décida de voler un peu en attendant la jeune fille. Mais au bout d'un moment, malgré le vent qui fouettait ses oreilles, il ne put qu'entendre le cri provenant des vestiaires où était sa petite-amie.

Il se dépêcha d'atterrir et courut vers les vestiaires où il entra sans attendre. Il trouva la jeune fille en train de prendre sa baguette, avant de se tourner vers lui, l'air parfaitement détendu.

\- Tu as crié ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu une araignée, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Scorpius lâcha son balai et enlaça Lily, heureux que ça ne soit que ça mais un peu contrarié qu'elle l'ait affolé pour si peu. La jeune fille lui rendit tout juste son étreinte, mais il ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail.

\- On devrait remonter, je serais plus tranquille lorsque tu seras entouré de Gryffondor excité, s'exclama Scorpius.

Lily haussa un sourcil.

\- Enfin, excité par la victoire, précisa-t-il.

Ils partirent pour le château, puis une fois dans le hall, Lily s'excusa afin de rejoindre sa tour. Lorsque Scorpius voulut l'embrasser, elle tourna le visage au dernier moment afin que ça ne soit qu'une bise. Il trouva ça très étrange mais ne dit rien. Il mettait ça sur l'excitation de la victoire et son empressement à rejoindre sa maison pour fêter ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un malaise qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Il la regarda monter les marches, puis il descendit pour rejoindre sa salle commune. Lily ne monta pas à sa salle commune, elle se contenta d'errer dans les couloirs, sans véritable but. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise la Professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Bonjour, dit gentiment Laëtitia.

\- Bonjour, répondit Lily.

\- C'était un très beau match, toutes mes félicitations Miss Potter.

\- Merci Professeur Durand.

\- Pourquoi ne fêtez-vous pas votre victoire avec votre maison ?

\- Oh, je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, mais je voulais un peu me retrouver seule avant la fête qu'ils organisent probablement pour ce soir, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Un peu de solitude n'est pas plus mal parfois, je vous comprends ! Mais dans votre situation, ce n'est pas très prudent ! réprimanda gentiment la femme.

\- Oui, vous avez raison, je vais les rejoindre !

\- Allons, je suis là à présent ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, dit Laëtitia avec un sourire étrange.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit mystérieusement Lily.

\- Accompagnez-moi, je dois juste m'occuper d'une petite chose et je vous raccompagne à votre tour, dit-elle.

Lily acquiesça puis suivit la femme blonde. Elles marchèrent, échangeant quelques paroles sans importance puis arrivèrent aux toilettes du second étage. Lily s'arrêta devant en voyant son enseignante y entrer mais la blonde demanda à la jeune rouquine de l'accompagner à l'intérieur afin qu'elle lui montre quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Il s'agit de quelque chose que j'ai découvert récemment, j'ai envie de vous le montrer, expliqua la blonde face au regard interrogateur de Lily.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Puis s'approcha des éviers et Lily entendit Laëtitia parler une langue étrange avant de voir les robinets bouger afin de dégager une entrée. Mais Lily avait su dès le début ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer, elle était déjà descendue il y a bien longtemps.

Le regard de sa Professeure changea de manière flagrante. Elle n'avait plus cet air bienveillant mais un éclat de cruauté, presque de folie et lorsqu'elle s'adressa à la jeune fille, sa voix aussi était méconnaissable. Loin du ton chaleureux, sa voix était froide et tranchante, mais là aussi, Lily n'avait pas peur, elle avait vécu pire.

La blonde pointait à présent sa baguette sur la rouquine.

\- Soit tu descends par toi-même, soit je t'y oblige et crois-moi si je te dis que tu ne veux pas que je t'y oblige !

Lily ne chercha même pas à discuter, se contentant de descendre. Sachant ce qui l'attendait en bas, elle n'eut aucun mal à ne pas tomber à son arrivée. Lorsque Laëtitia arriva, elle chercha à la désarmer mais ce rendit compte que la rouquine n'avait pas sa baguette.

\- Franchement, c'est décevant, je m'attendais à un minimum de difficulté, après tout, tu es une Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Et bien, on dirait que c'est ton jour de chance, rétorqua Lily parfaitement calme.

Laëtitia haussa les épaules puis passa devant la sorcière. Elle l'emmena tout au fond de la chambre.

\- Je te présente…

\- La Chambre des Secrets, oui, je sais, termina Lily à sa place.

\- Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? demanda Laëtitia.

\- J'y suis déjà venue, rectifia Lily.

\- Impossible !


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

Scorpius ressortit du château afin de retourner aux vestiaires des Gryffondor afin d'y récupérer son balai qu'il avait oublié lorsque Lily avait hurlé pour rien. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir sa petite amie allongeait au sol, incapable de bouger. D'abord affolé, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un maléfice du saucisson qu'il leva rapidement.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce que…

\- Mon père m'a lancé le maléfice du saucisson ! Ma tante et mon oncle était là. J'ai crié mais à ton arrivé, ils m'avaient caché sous la cape et tu ne t'es douté de rien puisque Hermione avait mon apparence et que mon père et Ron étaient cachés derrière les casiers.

Scorpius tendit sa main à la jeune fille pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? demanda le jeune homme.

\- Je pense qu'ils ont dû démasquer la personne responsable des attaques… Je les ai juste entendu parler de la Chambre des Secrets… Mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle est, mon père n'a jamais voulu nous le dire à moi ou à mes frères.

\- Moi je sais où elle est. J'ai surpris Hermione en parler à mon père il y a quelques années. L'entrée se trouve dans les toilettes du second étage… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'y aller… Ton père est un grand Auror et il est accompagné d'Hermione et de Ron. On risquerait de…

Mais la jeune fille se dirigeait déjà vers le château, Scorpius derrière elle. Arrivé devant la porte menant aux toilettes elle ne parvint pas à l'ouvrir, le contraire l'aurait étonné.

\- Recule, dit-elle à Scorpius.

Ils se mirent aussi loin que possible et la jeune fille lança un Confringo qui fit exploser la porte et une partie du mur avec.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir, je sais que ce que je m'apprête à faire est stupide, dit Lily en regardant Scorpius.

\- Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Si tu prends des risques, je les prends avec toi, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Elle lui sourit puis ils avancèrent jusqu'au passage, avant de sauter l'un derrière l'autre. Scorpius ayant sauté en premier, Lily s'écrasa sur lui à l'arrivée.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

\- Oui, ça va.

\- Bien, allons-y, dit-elle en levant sa baguette devant elle.

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible ! J'y suis venue lorsque j'avais 18 ans, quelques heures avant qu'Harry ne tue ton père avec son propre sort ! Tu parlais de facilité juste avant… mais sache que la quête des horcruxes étaient plus compliqués pour Harry et nous que le fait de tuer ton père… il était assez décevant, désolé si je te heurte, s'amusa Lily.

\- Tu n'étais même pas née ! s'énerva la blonde qui redevenait brune peu à peu.

\- Allons, fais un peu marcher ton cerveau, tu dois en avoir un, puisque nous devons avouer que tu nous as tous bien eu ! Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'en prendre à une Potter aussi facilement ? Si son père a réussi à vaincre Voldemort, c'est qu'il est bien entraîné et nous avec.

Laëtitia était sans voix, elle ne comprenait rien à rien.

\- Je vais t'aider ! Il y a une carte qui montre Poudlard, ainsi que tous ceux qui y sont présent. Mais elle ne montre pas les fausses identités, seulement les vrais. Une Lestrange inconnus ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention de Lily, puisque la carte était en sa possession. Elle a eu le bon réflexe d'alerter son père qui a décidé de lui reprendre la carte afin de tirer ça au clair. Evidemment, le soir-même, il t'avait identifié toi et ton Polynectar. Alors, il nous a mis au courant et à tour de rôle, nous t'avons suivi. C'était Harry qui te suivait lorsque tu es descendu dans la Chambre pour la première fois et laisse-moi te dire que lire à voix haute n'est pas très prudent de ta part ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que nous savons qui tu es, qui sont tes parents et quels sont tes plans.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, tu es ici, désarmé, peu importe qui tu es, tu vas mourir !

\- Je ne suis pas seule ! Tu n'auras pas le temps de bouger que tu seras déjà morte. Enfin, je n'ai pas fini ma petite histoire ! Donc, après avoir découvert tout ça, nous avons élaboré un plan consistant à mettre Lily à l'abri. J'ai pris son apparence puis je me suis promené dans les couloirs jusqu'à te voir arriver. Ne crois pas que c'est un pur hasard, Harry me chuchotait où tu étais grâce à la carte, je n'ai aucun mérite, s'amusa la fausse adolescente.

\- Il est ici ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il est ici et il n'est pas seul !

Pour le coup, Laëtitia était réellement prise de court. Elle qui prévoyait toujours un maximum d'éventualité, celle-là, elle n'aurait pu l'envisager ! Comme pour lui signifier qu'elle se trouvait dans la bouse de dragon, elle vit Harry sortir d'une cape d'invisibilité, juste à côté d'Hermione et elle n'eut qu'à tourner légèrement la tête pour voir Ron se désillusionner derrière elle. Tous deux avaient la baguette levée, prêts à l'attaque.

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à neutraliser Druella, un bruit détourna son attention et il croisa le regard de sa fille ainsi que de Scorpius. La fille de Voldemort profita de l'occasion pour lancer un Avada Kedavra à Harry que Lily neutralisa d'un sort de protection. Druella utilisa donc un sort qui projeta Harry et Hermione contre les parois et esquiva le sort de Ron qu'elle stupéfixa par la suite.

Lily avait regardé sa tante et son père être projeté avec force contre la roche et retomber, inconscient. Elle voyait du sang qui s'échappait de son père et cela la rendit folle. Folle d'inquiétude, folle de colère, contre cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais surtout, contre elle-même. Elle avait bien vu qu'Harry avait la situation bien en main avant d'être déconcentré par son arrivé. Si son père ou Ron ou Hermione mourrait, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle.

Alors qu'elle esquiva un sort de mort, Scorpius tenta de stupéfixer l'adversaire qui esquiva aussi puis, esquivant un nouveau sort de mort, les deux jeunes gens lancèrent simultanément un Stupéfix, puis un troisième venant d'Hermione qui avait pris la baguette d'Harry avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Druella se retrouva propulser contre la statue puis retomba au sol, son corps produisant un craquement sinistre en touchant le sol. Hors de danger, Lily courut vers son père et vit que le sang s'écoulait de sa tête et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment ressortir d'ici au plus vite. Scorpius eut l'idée de réanimer Ron, qui était le seul des trois adultes à ne pas vraiment avoir subi de gros dégâts.

Heureusement, le trio avait prévu un Portoloin pour partir plus facilement. Ron s'occupa de tenir Druella, Lily prit son père et Scorpius, prit Hermione. Ils arrivèrent directement à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh regarda les nouveaux arrivants, un instant sonné, avant de se reprendre. Avec l'aide des non blessés, elle installa les autres dans un lit puis demanda aux autres de sortir et ne fléchit pas lorsqu'ils protestèrent. Lily se laissa aller contre un mur une fois la porte de l'infirmerie refermer.

\- J'ai tué mon père !

Les larmes qu'elle avait retenu depuis le début cédèrent et Ron la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ma chérie, ton père va s'en sortir, il en a vu des biens pires ! dit Ron pour la rassurer.

\- Il a été blessé par ma faute, Hermione aussi. Scorpius avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû descendre… J'ai été stupide et… Je suis stupide… Je suis tellement désolé…

\- Chut, ça va aller Lily, dit Ron en caressant ses cheveux.

Scorpius regardait la femme qu'il aimait, pleurer, sans savoir quoi faire, ni quoi dire car dans un sens, il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort mais en même temps, il la comprenait. Elle avait eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose aux gens qu'elle aimait et son geste était courageux, bien que très stupide.

Ron resta un moment à tenter d'apaiser Lily mais il savait qu'il devait aller informer la Directrice, alors, d'un regard, il donna le relais à Scorpius et partit. Le blond prit le visage de Lily et le releva pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu n'es pas stupide, tu avais peur, tu voulais être sûr que tout aille bien et oui, ton geste était stupide. Mais nous faisons des choses stupides par amour, c'est comme ça, nous sommes humains et l'erreur est humaine ! Ton père ira bien et tu verras, il comprendra.

\- S'il meurt…

\- Pour l'instant, on ne peut qu'espérer. Ne pense pas au pire, dit-il en embrassant son front.

\- S'il meurt, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… S'il meurt… Non ! Mon père ne peut pas mourir. Il ne faut pas…

Lily se revoyait enfant, dansant sur les pieds d'Harry, elle se revoyait dans ses bras, alors qu'ils jouaient ou qu'il lui faisait juste un câlin. Elle se revoyait guetter son arrivée lorsqu'il était au travail, en attendant, elle l'imaginait en train de sauver le monde d'un danger quelconque, toute sa vie, elle avait vu son père comme son héros. Oui, elle l'idéalisait peut-être, mais jamais elle ne changerait de vision, son père resterait toujours son héros, le premier homme de sa vie.

Tant de souvenir qu'elle avait de lui et tant de souvenir qu'elle souhaitait ajouter aux autres ! Son père la félicitant pour ses BUSE, ses ASPIC. Son père la faisant danser à son mariage, son père tenir les bébés qu'elle aurait plus tard. Tant de choses encore à faire, tant de choses à vivre.


	28. Chapter 27

**Réponse à Marie Grint : Coucou ! Je suis très contente de te retrouver ici ! Haha, super, je suis contente que tu sois également sur ma page. n'hésite pas à me faire un petit coucou en Mp ça ma fait toujours plaisir ;) Puis au moins, si tu as des questions ;) Contente que tu aimes cette histoires ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Lily n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, cela faisait plus de deux heures et Pomfresh n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles concernant Harry ou Hermione. Des Médicomages de Sainte-Mangouste était venu lui prêter main forte et Drago attendait à présent avec eux, devant les portes de l'infirmerie.

Scorpius avait dû les laisser, car si Lily avait déjà passé tous ses examens, les ASPIC n'étaient pas encore terminés. Lorsque Ron revint, Lily en profita pour partir, après avoir eu la promesse que l'un des deux lui enverrait un patronus pour la prévenir en cas de nouvelles. La jeune fille se promena un moment, sans but. Elle ne risquait plus rien à errer seule, mais à quel prix !

Finalement, elle se rendit jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie et s'assit, ses pieds pendant dans le vide, de chaque côté de l'une des rambardes. Elle sentait le vent frais, ça lui fit fermer les yeux. Combien de temps resta-t-elle ainsi ? Elle n'en savait rien mais des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Elle découvrit Drago et le regarda s'installer de la même manière qu'elle. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'observer la vue, parfois la jeune fille à ses côtés.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Lily au bout d'un moment.

\- Je sais, tu as fait quelque chose d'idiot, tout le monde en a conscience, toi avec mais tout le monde comprend. Il y avait ton oncle et ta tante, que tu aimes énormément et il y avait ton père. A ta façon de le regarder, on ne parle plus d'amour mais de vénération je pense.

Lily eut un sourire.

\- J'avais juste un an de plus que toi lorsque l'on m'a donné un choix. La vie de mes parents ou tuer Albus Dumbledore, j'ai évidemment fait le mauvais choix. Enfin, je ne pense pas vraiment que c'était un choix, personne ne peut choisir de tuer des gens qu'il aime. Tout au long de l'année, je me suis dit que je pouvais tout dire à Dumbledore. Que lui et l'ordre trouveraient forcément un moyen de tout arranger. Pourtant, j'ai été stupide, je ne l'ai pas fait et je m'en suis longtemps voulu pour quelque chose qui, au final, ne dépendait pas de moi. Nos histoires sont complétement différentes et difficilement comparable mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que ton choix, aussi mauvais soit-il montre simplement ton courage et ton amour pour tes proches. Mon mauvais choix montrait simplement ma lâcheté…

\- Tu n'es pas lâche, dit Lily en regardant Drago.

\- Peut-être plus maintenant. La guerre m'a changé, en bien, heureusement ! Et Hermione m'a changé un peu plus. Mes trois enfants aussi, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient tel que j'ai été.

\- Je te remercie d'être venu me raconter tout ça… Mais comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ?!

\- Je n'en savais rien. Je voulais aussi m'aérer et cet endroit est particulier pour moi. Mais je suis content qu'on ait eu la même idée ! dit Drago.

Lily lui sourit puis se leva, Drago fit de même puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jeune fille l'enlaça. D'abord surpris, il finit par refermer ses bras autour d'elle. Il appréciait beaucoup Lily, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait. Il l'avait vu grandir, de petite fille de 10 ans, jusqu'à cette magnifique jeune fille de 16 ans. Sa façon de tenir tête à ses frères, de ne pas se laisser faire mais en même temps douce et positive, enfin, la plupart du temps.

Il était heureux que son fils soit amoureux d'une fille comme elle et même s'il ne l'avait dit à personne en dehors d'Hermione, il espérait bien qu'un jour, elle deviendrait sa belle-fille, la mère de ses petits-enfants. Il savait qu'elle pouvait rendre son fils heureux, elle le faisait déjà.

Ils repartirent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie et trouvèrent Ginny, James, Albus, Scorpius, Ron, Rose et Hugo. Ginny prit sa fille dans ses bras et même James la serra contre lui sans tenter la taquiner auparavant comme il le faisait souvent. Ils attendirent encore plus d'une heure avant de voir Madame Pomfresh sortir. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant tant de monde mais se reprit.

\- Miss Granger… Pardon, Madame Malefoy, va bien, elle est réveillée et parfaitement remise, bien que j'insiste pour la garder cette nuit, elle pourra sortir dès demain.

Drago soupira de soulagement et Scorpius l'enlaça.

\- Pour Monsieur Potter, il va devoir être transféré à Sainte-Mangouste car son cas est un peu plus sérieux mais il s'en remettra, sa vie n'est plus en danger.

Lily fondit en larme, mais c'était des larmes de soulagement et James la serra dans ses bras pendant que Ginny caressait ses cheveux et qu'Albus caressait l'un de ses bras.

\- Quand à la troisième, elle était morte avant même que vous ne me l'emmeniez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais son cou s'est brisé.

Probablement le résultat de la chute mais personne ne la pleurerait ! Lily fut autorisée à partir de l'école plus tôt, ses examens étant terminés, Albus devrait attendre le lendemain, que ses ASPIC soient terminés et Scorpius devait attendre les vacances, à la fin de la semaine. La rouquine embrassa son petit ami puis suivit sa mère et son frère ainé. Ils se rendirent à Sainte-Mangouste après avoir embrassé Hermione. Les Médicomages s'occupaient du transfert d'Harry.

Ginny se renseigna à l'accueil puis se rendit dans la chambre indiquée où ils trouvèrent Harry endormit. Lily se rendit à son chevet et prit sa main. Il irait bien, elle aurait toutes les occasions de lui demander pardon. Ils restèrent un moment avant de rentrer et Lily s'excusa afin d'aller se coucher. Elle voulait se retrouver un peu seule.

Harry ne se réveilla pas de trois jours mais lorsqu'il le fit, Lily se rendit aussi vite que possible près de lui. Après un instant en famille, tous ensemble, Ginny et les deux frères de Lily la laissèrent seule avec son père. Elle s'approcha, prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne et, sans le regarder, elle prit la parole.

\- Papa, je suis vraiment désolé… J'ai été idiote et j'ai mis toutes nos vies en danger.

Puis, alors qu'elle voulait se montrer forte et ne surtout pas pleurer comme une gamine, le barrage des larmes céda. Harry tira légèrement sur la main de sa fille et se décala un peu, lui faisant comprendre qu'il souhaitait qu'elle s'allonge à ses côtés. Il la serra contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ma chérie, je sais même que j'aurais agi exactement comme toi au même âge. J'ai agi exactement comme toi d'ailleurs ! Mais toi, tu peux te rassurer en te souvenant qu'au final, personne n'y a laissé sa vie. Le jour où j'ai fait la même erreur que toi, cela à coûter la vie à mon parrain et pourtant, aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute. J'ai agi ainsi parce que je l'aimais et que je pensais qu'il était en danger et lui, il a fait pareil.

\- J'ai appris qu'il s'agissait en fait de ma prof de DCFM, dit la jeune fille pour orienter la discussion ailleurs, sachant très bien que son père n'aimait pas trop parler de la mort de son parrain.

\- Oui, cela faisait quelques jours que nous le savions, nous attendions simplement le bon moment pour passer à l'action.

\- Votre plan était génial, dommage que j'ai tout fais foirer !

\- Que serait un plan sans des imprévus, s'amusa Harry.

\- Je t'aime papa, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma fée, dit-il en faisant pareil.

\- Papa, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

\- Je t'écoute ma chérie.

\- J'ai changé d'avis sur mon choix de carrière. Je ne veux plus devenir Auror… Je pense que je ne serais jamais à la hauteur…

\- Si tu veux changer, alors change mais ne pense pas que tu ne seras pas à la hauteur car tu es intelligente, forte et courageuse. Tu as tous les atouts pour devenir une Auror très doué. Mais je peux comprendre que tu ne le veuille plus et je te soutiendrais, quoi que tu choisisses.

\- Capable ou pas, je pense que ce n'est pas pour moi. Toutes ses aventures auront au moins eu le mérite de m'éclairer sur ça. Je crois que je voulais tellement te ressembler que j'en ai oublié que je n'étais pas toi, s'amusa la jeune fille.

\- Non, tu es toi et c'est très bien comme ça ! Je dois t'avouer, que, même si j'étais enchanté de ton choix de carrière, je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis. Je pense que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter tout le temps et de te surprotéger.

\- Super ! Vu que tu es le chef du bureau des Aurors, cela aurait été joyeux !

Ils rigolèrent.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Harry.

\- J'ai réfléchis à la proposition de Ludivine. Je serais plutôt contente de devenir attrapeuse pour les Harpies, mais on verra bien à l'issu de ma septième année, dit la jeune fille.

\- C'est ta mère qui serait fière de te voir intégrer son ancienne équipe ! fit remarquer Harry.

\- Et toi, tu serais fier ?

\- Moi, je serais fier, qu'importe ce que tu choisis, tant que ça te rend heureuse et que tu le fais bien. Tout comme ta mère bien sûr ! répondit-il en la serrant un peu plus.

\- Tu penses que tu pourras sortir quand ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Aucune idée pour l'instant, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux !

Lily acquiesça, elle se languissait que son père soit de nouveau chez eux. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à revenir, mais Lily ne bougea pas, restant dans les bras de son père et s'endormit bercer par les voix de ceux qu'elle aimait, jusqu'à ce que sa mère la réveille pour repartir. Elle se sentait mieux, bien mieux que depuis que tout ça s'était produit.


	29. Chapter 28

**Ceux qui sont sur ma page le savent, pour les autres : Surprise !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 28 posté en avance. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que cela peut vouloir dire deux choses. Soit que je me rattrape d'un retatrd, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Soit que je poste en avance car l'épilogue arrivera samedi. C'est donc la deuxième solution. Je vous annonce déjà qu'il y aura une seconde partie à cette histoire. Début novembre ou mi-octobre, tout dépendra de mon avancement dans cette seconde partie. Je vous le dis, car lorsque vous verrez l'épilogue... Enfin bref, vous verrez bien ! Mais je suis très anxieuse par rapport à vos réactions sur le chapitre de samedi...**

 **Bisous à tous !**

 **Réponse à Marie Grint : Voilà la suite ;)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Lily courut dans les bras de Scorpius qui la serra contre lui en l'embrassant, se souciant peu du fait que les parents de sa belle était avec elle. Sa petite amie lui avait tellement manqué ! Ces deux dernières années à ne la voir que lors de ses vacances ou des sorties autorisées à Pré-au-lard avaient été une torture pour les deux amoureux.

Ils restèrent un moment sur le quai de King Cross à célébrer le retour de la jeune fille. Lily regarda le train partir en se disant qu'elle n'y monterait plus jamais. Elle sentait une toute petite pointe de nostalgie en se souvenant de toutes les années passées mais elle était surtout heureuse de retrouver sa famille et Scorpius.

Ils partirent ensuite pour la maison de ses parents et la jeune fille découvrit avec plaisir ses grands-parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, Drago, Léo et Mery. Il y avait bien sûr ses frères et Ludivine, qui était devenu une Potter durant les vacances estivales de l'année passée.

Elle embrassa tout le monde puis ils passèrent à table. Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien, entourée de toute sa famille ! Elle appréhendait seulement le moment où Scorpius devra rentrer chez lui. Elle venait tout juste de le retrouver mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas demander à son père à ce qu'il dorme ici, ni à partir chez Drago et Hermione dès ce soir. Son père saurait clairement ce qu'elle y ferait et cela la gênait assez.

Après le repas, les invités partirent petit à petit. Ludivine l'embrassa et lui apprit quelque chose qui accéléra le cœur de la jeune fille.

\- Tu as rendez-vous Lundi avec l'entraîneuse des Harpies afin passer un essai pour le poste d'attrapeuse. On se donne rendez-vous ici à neuf heures, je t'accompagnerai.

\- Oh merci ! s'exclama Lily en l'enlaçant.

\- De rien, c'est aussi pour le bien de mon équipe ! La coupe d'Europe aura lieu dans un an et nous ne serons pas à la hauteur avec notre attrapeuse actuelle !

Puis il ne resta plus qu'Harry, Ginny, Albus et Scorpius.

\- Bonne soirée les jeunes, tu viens nous voir demain ? demanda Ginny en embrassant sa fille.

\- Je viens ? Mais pourquoi, je vais où là ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son petit ami et ses parents.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit Scorpius en lui prenant la main.

Comprenant qu'elle allait passer la nuit ailleurs que chez elle, elle embrassa ses parents puis suivit Scorpius dehors.

\- Où est-ce qu'on va ? demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il en retour.

\- Aveuglément.

Il s'approcha posa sa main en dessous de son menton et l'embrassa tendrement. Il prit ensuite sa main.

\- Prépare-toi, je vais nous faire transplaner, prévint-il.

Elle acquiesça puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans une rue, elle ne savait où.

\- Nous sommes à Londres, lui dit-il comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

Lily acquiesça puis suivit Scorpius qui ouvrit la porte du bâtiment devant lequel ils se trouvaient. Il prit ensuite l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage. La rouquine restait silencieuse, se languissant de connaître enfin ce que tramait l'homme de sa vie. Il se rendit devant une porte qu'il ouvrit également et alluma une lumière.

Lily et Scorpius se trouvaient au milieu d'un salon assez spacieux et décoré avec beaucoup de goût. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ici, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie au-dessus de la cheminée, une photo d'elle et de Scorpius, prise lors des dernières vacances.

\- Bienvenue chez nous, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en la serrant contre lui par la taille.

\- Chez nous ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour le regarder, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ou chez-moi si tu ne te sens pas encore prête à quitter tes parents. Je le comprendrais, j'ai eu deux ans pour envisager de vivre avec toi. Toi, tu n'y as peut-être pas pensé.

\- J'en rêvais Scorpius, dit-elle les larmes qui coulaient à présent.

Il lui offrit un sourire radieux et l'embrassa.

\- Je te fais visiter ? proposa-t-il.

\- Commençons par la chambre, répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- Si nous commençons par-là, nous ne finirons jamais la visite, railla-t-il.

\- Si, nous la terminerons demain, répondit-elle en souriant.

Que répondre à ça ? Elle lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle, son visage, son sourire, son rire, son humour, son intelligence, sa façon de parler, sa façon de marcher, son odeur, ses cheveux, tout ! Il devait aussi avouer, que son corps lui avait manqué.

Il la colla à lui et pressa ses fesses pour qu'elle comprenne le message. La jeune femme s'accrocha à son homme et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Ils s'embrassaient, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Le bonheur de se retrouver et de savoir qu'il ne se quitteraient plus rendez-leur désir, leur plaisir et leur excitation encore plus fort.

Il l'emmena dans la chambre qu'ils allaient partager. Lily prit quelques instant pour la regarder. Un grand dressing ou ses affaires étaient déjà rangés à côté de celles de Scorpius. Des photos de sa famille, des photos de celle de Scorpius, des photos d'eux, de leurs amis se trouvaient sur les meubles. Puis au milieu, un grand lit à baldaquin avec des voilages beiges qui retombaient sur les côtés. Lily se sentait chez elle.

\- C'est parfait, dit-elle en reportant son attention sur son homme.

\- Ça va faire bientôt trois ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je commence à te connaître un peu ! s'amusa-t-il.

\- Promet-moi que ça durera encore trente ans, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de la nuque du blond.

\- Plus que ça. Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il commença à caresser ses cheveux, son dos, sa taille. Tout en embrassant ses lèvres, son cou, sa nuque. Il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur tellement qu'il la voulait. Il lui ôta son haut et son pantalon, la laissant en sous-vêtement devant lui.

Elle ne le laissa pas à sa contemplation très longtemps. Son corps l'appelait tellement fort que chaque seconde sans le toucher ou sans sentir ses mains sur elle était une torture. Elle s'approcha, scella sa bouche à celle du jeune homme et commença à déboutonner sa chemise avant de la lui enlever. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse de Scorpius qui gémit à ce simple toucher. Les mains de Lily rencontrèrent la boucle de sa ceinture et commencèrent à s'y attaquer. Ensuite, elle défit son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes en même temps que son boxer.

Elle se trouva face à sa virilité qu'elle prit en main et bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais fait auparavant, elle fut prise de l'envie de le gouter. Scorpius, qui avait fermé les yeux en sentant la main de Lily autour de lui les rouvrit en sentant sa bouche. Un gémissement lui échappa en sentant les lèvres et la langue de son amour sur sa virilité.

Cela était trop intense, trop bon pour que ce soit réel. Il dut se tenir au montant du lit pour ne flancher. Ses va et viens le long de son membre étaient délicieux, trop délicieux, si bien qu'il dut y mettre un terme, trop rapidement à son goût. Il la regarda, elle avait les joues rougies par l'excitation, le cœur qui battait plus fort et ce sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il en plongeant dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle.

Il l'embrassa passionnément tout en commençant à dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Il lui ôta ensuite sa petite culotte et l'allongea sur le lit. Il embrassa une fois de plus sa bouche, puis descendit à son cou. Arrivé à sa poitrine, il taquina un de ses tétons avec sa langue pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Il sentit la jeune femme se cambrer de plaisir. Lorsqu'il descendit sa main à son intimité, il ne put que sentir l'humidité qui se dégageait d'elle.

Il entra un doigt en elle, la faisant gémir plus fort, puis un second doigt, elle gémit plus fort.

\- Scorpius… vient, demanda-t-elle presque suppliante.

\- Patience ma belle, patience.

Elle se cambra un peu plus fort pour montrer son désaccord et il ne put que sourire devant son impatience. Il couvrit son ventre de baiser puis descendit un peu plus jusqu'à gouter son intimité qui lui avait tant manqué. Lily ne gémissait plus, elle criait à présent. Les doigts de son homme, sa bouche… tout cela était trop intense pour elle.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre les sommets de la jouissance et elle crut avoir deux orgasmes d'affilés en le sentant enfin en elle. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Scorpius. Son bassin suivait ses mouvements rendant les pénétrations plus fortes, plus profondes. Les bras de la jeune femme entourèrent le cou de Scorpius et ses ongles se plantèrent dans son dos.

Il s'empara de sa bouche et approfondit ses pénétrations, mais en ralentissant le rythme. Il se fit plus doux et ne la lâchait pas des yeux, se délectant du plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Faire l'amour à cette femme n'avait rien de comparable avec les autres femmes qu'il avait connues. Il l'avait compris dès leur première fois, mais aujourd'hui était encore plus intense que les fois précédentes. Aujourd'hui était le début de leur vie à deux. Le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie qui promettait des choses magnifiques.

Il l'aimerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. C'est ainsi qu'il se laissa aller en elle, un dernier gémissement, un dernier baiser. Il la sentit se crisper tout autour de lui, tremblante, haletante, gémissante, épatante. C'était sa femme, peu importe que ça n'ait rien d'officiel pour le moment. C'était elle et lui et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il se retira, se mit à ses côtés et la serra contre lui. Ils étaient jeunes et beaucoup trouveraient sa stupide mais il s'en foutait. Il tendit le bras pour atteindre sa table de chevet et en sortit un écrin qu'il ouvrit. La jeune femme, pas tout-à-fait remise de son plaisir n'avait rien remarqué. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit son petit-ami la regarder avec tendresse, une bague en or serties de diamant entre ses doigts.

\- Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime comme je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'aimer. Je voudrais que ce soit pour toujours et que tout le monde sache qu'on s'appartient. Epouse-moi.

Une multitude d'émotion s'éveillèrent en elle. La joie, le bonheur, oui bien sûr qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Mais aussi la peur, elle avait à peine dix-huit ans ! Cependant, sa peur faisait pale figure à côté du reste. Elle était sûr de l'aimer, sûr de vouloir passer sa vie avec lui.

\- Oui, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Alors il lui mit la bague et embrassa son doigt. Sa fiancée, elle était sa fiancée et bientôt, elle serait sa femme.


	30. Epilogue

**Voilà la fin de la première partie mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire.**

 **Si certaines sont déçus par cette fin, il est pourtant évident que s'il y avait une seconde partie, c'est qu'elle était nécessaire. Je visualisais ça depuis le début de mon histoire, même si je voyais tout en une seule partie. Cependant, les deux intrigues étant tellement différente, j'ai décidé que les séparer serait mieux.**

 **Je vous embrasse et vous demande de ne pas chercher mon adresse pour brûler mon appartement XD**

 **Je mettrais la suite au plus tôt mais au plus tard début novembre.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Scorpius se tenait au milieu de son salon. Les mains tremblantes, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer. Dans sa main, une lettre et la bague que Lily avait porté pendant presque un an.

« Scorpius,

Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'était passés. Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais. On faisait des projets puis un soir, tu me dis que tout est fini, que tu ne m'aimes plus.

Si je pensais que tu avais un aussi mauvais sens de l'humour, j'aurais pu croire que tu me faisais une très mauvaise blague.

Mais ton départ, mes lettres sans réponses et mes tentatives de te voir restant sans succès, je me suis rendu à l'évidence. Tu m'as dit la vérité et tu ne m'aimes plus. Donc, malgré ton accord à ce que je reste dans l'appartement que nous avons partagé, j'ai décidé de partir.

Je ne peux pas vivre à cet endroit où nous avons été tellement heureux, enfin, où j'ai été tellement heureuse. Tu m'as détruite, mais j'ai toujours été une femme forte. Je te rends cet anneau, à ce que j'ai appris, Bella devrait en avoir besoin d'ici peu.

Je ne sais pas ce qui domine le plus, ma tristesse ou ma colère ? Hier c'était la tristesse, aucun doute. Puis j'ai vu l'annonce de vos prochaines fiançailles à toi et à elle. Depuis, je pense que c'est la colère qui domine. Tu m'as tellement déçu, je croyais tellement en nous…

Aussi, je te rends tout ce qui a été « nous », notre appartement, les cadeaux que tu as pu m'offrir aux fils des ans, nos photos. Je te rends tout ce qui a tant compté pour moi car je me suis rendu compte que ça n'avait été que des mensonges. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprendrais probablement jamais mais cela n'a plus d'importance.

J'irais mieux, j'ai mon équipe, mes matchs, mes amis, ma famille et qui sait, peut-être que je me rendrais compte que c'était un mal pour un bien !

Je ne vais pas te demander de faire l'effort de rester loin de moi car tu le fais déjà. Au lieu de ça, je vais te promettre que j'en ai fini de te harceler de hibou ou d'essayer d'avoir de tes nouvelles par ton père. Je le verrais encore, c'est certain. Je l'aime beaucoup, puis, de toute façon, il est le mari de ma tante. Mais ce ne sera pas plus dans l'espoir de te revoir toi. Aujourd'hui est le jour où j'ai décidé que tu ne valais plus mes larmes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui aurait dû être le jour de notre mariage. Je remarque toute l'ironie de ce jour !

Merci tout de même pour ces quatre années qui auront été merveilleuse.

Lily L. Potter. »

Scorpius posa la lettre sur le meuble, la bague au-dessus. Il regarda toutes les photos, comme un rappel de ce à quoi il avait dû renoncer, de ce à quoi il n'aurait plus jamais droit.

Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire la vérité mais cela le tuerait. Ce n'était pas une façon de parler, s'il révélait à Lily les raisons qui l'ont poussé à la quitter, le serment inviolable qu'il avait dû faire le tuerait.

Il y a un mois seulement, tout était beau, parfaitement à sa place et magnifique. Puis son père était venu frapper à sa porte, l'air abattu. Il lui avait alors expliquait que Meredith se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste et que son état était grave. Ils apprirent deux semaines plus tard qu'elle avait besoin d'une simple transfusion de sang pour guérir complétement. Sauf qu'une transfusion de sang n'avait rien de simple en tant que sorcier.

Comme chez les moldus, il fallait que le groupe soit compatibles. Mais il fallait également que la magie le soit et ça, c'était plus compliqué. Ni Hermione ni Drago ni Scorpius n'étaient compatibles. Léo non plus d'ailleurs. Le seul qui aurait pu la sauver, était Lucius et il avait ri au nez de son fils lorsqu'il était venu le supplier de sauver sa fille. Alors, Scorpius y était allé lui-même et son grand-père s'était montré plus ouvert à la conversation.

\- Je suis d'accord pour sauver ta sœur, seulement, tu comprends bien que je vais te demander quelque chose en échange. Je ne fais jamais rien gratuitement.

\- Elle est ta petite-fille, tu devrais le faire de toi-même sans que personne n'ait à te supplier !

\- Elle n'est rien pour moi et crois-moi, si je n'attendais pas quelque chose de toi, je la laisserais mourir sans un remord !

Scorpius aurait pu le tuer tellement qu'il était en colère mais il devait se retenir, la vie de sa sœur en dépendait.

\- Je ferais ce que tu voudras dès qu'elle sera sauve.

\- Je veux que tu quittes ta sang-mêlé, issue d'une traitre à son sang et d'un sang-mêlé. Je veux que tu la quittes et que tu épouses celle que je t'aurais choisis. Tu lui feras un garçon et le nom des Malefoy restera aussi pur qu'il l'a toujours été.

Scorpius regarda son grand-père avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas possible, il avait mal entendu. Son grand-père n'était certainement pas en train de lui demander de renoncer à l'amour de sa vie.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter Lily. Je l'aime et on doit se marier dans deux semaines…

\- Justement, cela tombe à pic, tu ne trouves pas ? railla Lucius insensible.

\- Demande moi n'importe quoi, mais pas ça. Je t'en supplie !

\- Je ne te force en rien. Le choix t'appartient. La vie de ta sœur ou ton amour pour Lily Potter.

Scorpius resta un moment sans rien dire, Lily, sa Lily, son amour, il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Seulement la vie de sa sœur était en jeu. Voilà le choix était en réalité simple. S'il ne cédait, il aurait la mort de sa sœur sur la conscience. Bien qu'il aimait Lily de tout son cœur, elle continuerait à vivre s'il la quittait, sa sœur mourrait s'il ne quittait pas Lily. Non, le choix était simple, bien qu'il soit douloureux.

\- D'accord, je ferais ce que tu demandes, dit Scorpius.

\- Tu comprendras que je ne peux pas me contenter de ta parole ?

Scorpius tendit alors sa main et laissa son grand-père faire le serment inviolable sur lui. Lucius se rendit à l'hôpital le jour même. Le soir venu, Scorpius avait quitté Lily et il crut mourir de la voir pleurer, de la faire pleurer. Mais il tint bon et partit sans la regarder. Il avait ensuite reçu chacune de ses lettres et avait pleuré en lisant le désarroi de celle qu'il aimait tant. Puis son grand-père lui avait présenté Bella, celle qu'il avait détesté durant ses années d'école. Elle serait sa fiancée et il détestait ça. Souvent, il se demandait si la mort n'était préférable à cela. Mais non, il voulait vivre, il voulait continuer à voir Lily sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Puis il avait reçu cette lettre, aujourd'hui. Jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de sa vie. Il aurait dû être entouré de tous les gens qui comptaient dans sa vie. Il aurait dû être marié à Lily. Au lieu de ça, il était dans cet appartement à pleurer sur ce qu'il perdait. Il allait garder cet endroit, ce serait ici qu'il se laisserait aller lorsque tout deviendrait trop dur.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus grand monde autour de lui. Il avait perdu Lily, Albus ne lui parlait plus, il lui avait même filait une droite après qu'il ait vu Lily pleurer.

Sa sœur allait bien et sa vie ne ressemblait plus à rien. Tout allait pour le mieux !


End file.
